Turned Against Loved One
by GummyGal
Summary: "SONIC LISTEN TO ME! ITS ME AMY!" "Heh, sure you are..." The blue blur charges at the figure and punches her. "All you are is dead to me..." laughs as he turns back and charges again. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? READ THIS STORY AND FIND OUT! -NOT CONTINUED-
1. Blurb

Blurb:

8 years later.  
A tremendous success as usual for Sonic and his friends, won against evil in his old home Mobotroplolis City . From Saving the kingdom from a giant monster. For celebrating, the Queen guests them to her grand celebration named "The Forgiven Sun." It's always celebrated every 100 hundreds of years. Everybody is enjoying their selfs. But not for 3 young ladies. Blaze The cat, Maria Robotnik and Amy Rose. Doesn't actually have the time of their lives. By sucked into a Dark Portal, the three girls are now in a different world. Trapped in a island, surrounded by water. Shocked to see that their loved also there. Horrified that their loved ones had turned.. against them.. And there's more shocking news coming for them.  
What does this all mean? Does it make any sense?!

* * *

Character bio:

Amy Rose (girl sonic)  
Age: 20 almost 21.  
Date of Birth: 23 of September 3225.  
She was a young cheerful little girl who loved to smash things with the help of her "Piko Piko Hammer." Who had a little obsession with Sonic the Hedgehog! Yet so she was caring and helpful for her team mates. She tends to prove the impossible. Now she's a young woman, who's still cheerful with a upgraded "Master Piko Hammer" but who is now with Sonic the Hedgehog. With her acrobatics skills and a little "temper" looks like she can handle anything!

Maria Robotnik (girl shadow)  
Age: 20 (1/2)  
Date of birth: Unknown, died years ago but then resurrected.  
This young girl was once known as Maria Robotnik. A kind, sweet hearted and thoughtful. But with a terrible illness her grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. He created the Ultimate Life form, Shadow the Hedgehog to help her illness. They became best of friends. Looked after one another. Sadly, the ark was invaded and got murdered while shadow was in a test tube before blasted of in space. Returned 53 years later, found alive but revealed unknown then transformed into a Hedgehog. Now 58 years went by. She is now a caring young woman. Who helps sonic and his friends. Mate and partner with Shadow the Hedgehog.

Blaze The Cat (girl silver)  
Married: Silver the Hedgehog.  
Age: 24  
Date of Birth: 15 of November, 3449  
From the future also She is a Princess. A guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She's noble, elegant and levelheaded. She was born with the a powerful gift of pyrokinesis, which allows her to create and control fire within her grasp. She was a girl who hid her emotions and didn't trust others. But by sonic, she who learns about the true meaning of friendship she finally opens up to people. Now she's wise and a great leader. She's respected and shown as a Morley figure. Married to silver the hedgehog for 2 Years.

Essence Leader of The Night  
Age: over 1 million years old.  
Date of birth: unknown but in the beginning of time.  
Once a caring little girl. With a heart of solid dream is to fallen In love. She had the power of sweet dreams and love of goodness. With her older sister Sarafina, will soon become queen needed a king. With time there came a prince. But, essence never knew About it and fallen In love with the prince. With a kiss, she knew it was destiny. But Destroyed as she caught her lover with her beloved sister about to get married. She wanted revenge, with dark magic. It consumed her and became a monster. She took over the kingdom. And murdered her so called true love prince. But her sister, used the power of the Chaos emeralds and banished her to the "ever distance." And that she'll return when 3 girls from 3 different stages past, present and Future. And Destroy them and the world forever.

Sonic the hedgehog  
Age: 24  
Date of birth: 23rd of June 3222 -not sure on the month-  
Hero of Mobuis, a cocky attitude hedgehog with a feeling for freedom! He fights against Eggman. He faced "Knights of the World Table," "A evil Ginnie" facing Rivals. He's a lady's man. Yet not attached to anyone. He fights with Tails and Knuckles, which formally calls them Team Sonic. He protects his friends, but if their in danger. Or loses them. He transforms into Dark Sonic over anger and revenge. Yet he uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds, He changes to Super Sonic. Now he's a grown adult, yet ready for action! Still cockey, handsome, caring and now with his "great woman guiding him" Miss amy rose. Finally with her cheers. But yet for a great hero, he will always stay a hero.

Shadow The Hedgehog  
Age: 26 -currently over 50 years old-  
Date of Birth: unknown. -I can't find it-  
He's the Ultimate life form. He's dark, cold witted and either fights good or evil within purpose. He was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, for helping Maria's sickness. He was gifted his powers by Dark doom. And made him to control time and space by using one of the chaos emeralds. He had avenges on the ones who had killed Maria, by helping Eggman take over the world. He became members of G.U.N. And joined Team Dark along side Rouge the bat and omega. Then he reunites with Maria and helps her turn hedgehog. Now hes her mate and partner, still the same, fights for G.U.N and Team Dark.

Silver the Hedgehog  
Age: 24  
Date of birth: 14 of November 3449  
Silver is from the future. His home was ruined by the flames of disaster. He fought along side blaze. He's naive, caring, smart and well supportive. Silver had fo found what happened to his home. Ruined and destoryed. He travels back In time and tries to destroy the Ibis Trigger -sonic- but finds the truth that it was all lies. Yet he fought beside sonic and shadow in super form. Before that happened he lost blaze. By giving herself Up to the flames. Yet returned within months. Now he stays in the present day with sonic and the others. Along side his wife Blaze.

Tails the fox:  
Age: 18  
Date of birth: 16th of October 3238  
Tails is sonics best friend since the classic days. He's smarter than anyone and even smarter than eggman. He flies the x tornado. He fought eggman for years just as long as sonic did. And formally In team sonic with knuckles and sonic. He lost his dearest friend Cosmo. He missed her at times. He lost his head once he actually punched sonic in the face without realising. He fell in love with Cream when he was 16. And he's been with her ever since. Now he works with planes. And teaches some young ones on how to fly them.

Knuckles the Echidna  
Age: 25  
Date of birth: 2nd of February 3221  
Knuckles was once a jewel hunter. Then met sonic and tails. He guarded the master  
Emerald for mostly all his life till he has a child to take his place. He's stubborn, self braggy but yet strong and brave. He always fights with sonic. Always something  
Stupid. He never was found of a bat. A bat who messed with his aim. Now he's married to the bat, Rouge. he still guards the master emerald till this very day.

Rouge the bat:  
Age: 26  
Date of birth: 19th of June 3220  
Rouge is a sexy hot bat. Who has obsession over jewels! She collects them for a hobbie. She works for G.U.N. And used to work along side Eggman. She has a little thing for a echidna. Drives him nuts and flirts. She's married now, and now head of G.U.N cause of her cleverness and fabulous for the job. She's still flirty can be dirty. But very protective now.

Sonia the Hedgehog:  
Age: 24  
Date of birth: 23rd of June 3222  
Sonia is a sister with her toe brothers Sonic and Manic. Her mother is Queen Aleena. She's mature, stunning and in love with music. She does gymnastics, and very clever. She's the smart one between her brothers. She was once a rich hedgehog with a family but got robotised as she met her brothers for the 1st time. Now she's a adult, teaching students to play music. She's very high standard and very very bossy.

Manic:  
Age: 24  
Date of birth: 23rd of June 3222  
The funniest, DORKIE brother of the siblings. He's got swag and the charm. He was once a street hog. But soon as he met his brother and sister he finally had a proper family. When he met his mother for the 1st time, became a moms boy. But who can blame him, he never had one. He's so much like sonic cockey as always. Now he's next in line for the throne when Queen aleena steps down. It was meant to be Sonic. But dropped it down for his freedom.

Cream:  
Age: 16  
Date of birth: 19th of December 3240  
A sweet, pretty, cute and caring rabbit with her pet Cheese the chao. She's best friends with amy rose for mostly her life. She's brave, and Beated E-Mel -sonic x- she's heartwarming. When she turned 13 she went for 1 year to study care and learn with science and some mathematics. She wanted to become smart, sorta like tails. And now she plans missions and designs some materials. She helps tails aswell with his job.

Queen Aleena:  
Age: 56  
Date of birth: don't know  
The Queen of Mobotrolis. She's beautiful, wise, elegant and loyal hedgehog that anyone can met. She gave up her children for a currency of the Future and then reunite with her siblings when the time is right. She's stand for freedom, but not for herself. But for her kingdom. -sonic got That from his mother- yet she's will always have a breakdown. A dark form. Yet never revelled. She's a good ruler, highly respected. And will always be a great queen.

Sarafina Queen of the Day  
Age: over 1 million years old.  
Date of birth: unknown.  
She is the older sister of Essenes. And was the next queen in line for the throne before her sister destroyed the kingdom. Sarafina was shocked to find out that her future husband has cheated with the little Essenes and caused all this to happen. When she heard essence killed the man. She had no choice but to banish her little sister to the Ever Distance, also she had to yet follow the sister. She decided to turn herself immortal so one day she'll guide the 3 girls from 3 stages "past," "present" and "future" and help them to stop her evil, was once.. Her sister..

hey everyone. I'm Gummy chick. This is a new story for ya! This isn't the 1st chapter Morley the blurb and character bios. So that you understand the sTory better. :)

Amy rose, Maria Robotnik, Blaze the cat, silver the hedgehog, sonic the hedgehog, shadow the hedgehog, silver the hedgehog, rouge the bat, knuckles the echidna, tails the fox and cream the rabbit belong to sega.

Sonia, Manic and Queen Aleena belongs to... Uh don't remember :3

Essence and Sarafina belong to me. :)

Please favourite, follow this story.

Follow me.

And please review! But NO rude/harsh ones.

I want support! This will be worth it I promise you!

Thank yoh become the GUMMYBEAR ARMY!


	2. Chapter 1

There use to be nothing in the galaxy, only balls of gaze known as stars shimmered. Till the creator, of all galaxies and zones. Formed a planet named Möbius. there was now other planetsAround it far a and wide. But the planet however, was empty and only Roamed Dinohacks. Till Years went by, Dinohacks were no longer existed for a short period of time. And soon was born Animals, but not ordinary animals. They Can talk, can walk like human. Think and see like them. Soon they started to claim lands far and near. But one clan, was the assisters. The assisters of "Night" and "Day". They weren't ordinary either. They were a rare species, mixed between the animals of air and waters.

The assisters choose one male assister and one female assister. But really it didn't matter, but it was the way they can choose their leaders. Generations went by, new king and queen would rule, and bring their children next to the throne. The king and queen gave birth to a baby girl. Named Sarafina, she was gifted by her father the day. She was whited furred with violet eyes. Her blonde quill-less was long to were her feet were. She was a beautiful little girl. Sarafina was a white fox. But however her parents were deer and bear. As before the assisters was mixed breeds and can give birth to a random animal, it didn't matter. 5 years after the little raw of sun shine Sarafina was born, another daughter was brought foot. Her name was Essence, she was the same animal to her sister Sarafina. But her fur was light chested brown with black greenly hair, the eyes were a dark green. Her hair was down or her feet also. And then by her mother was gifted the night.

The two sisters were rarely the same, loving, caring, thought and shined light. Yet it was obvious. It was between the two sisters on who will become queen. They all choose Sarafina, because she was born 1st and now entitled to the Throne. Essenes didn't mind, yet she showed more light and love towards the people. Years went by, the young princess Essenes became lonely and wanted to have company. Till one day she met a handsome animal, from that day on they both had fallen in love. They fought to choose them selfs as mates. Till that very day, the young Essence found shocked to see her mate with her beloved sister in the gardens of hope. Sarafina explained that this mate of hers was now going to be king. Essenes was shattered, she then ran from furry away from the kingdom.

The princess ran on and on, till she found a cave. She slowly goes in and finds a necklace. The necklace had source a magic, and the rabid princess felt it within her hands. She returns to the castle and finds a book. It wasn't a just any book. It was a book within dark magic, she flipped through pages and finally stopped as she realised that the necklace on the picture was just the same as the one she was holding. The necklace of Ever Fear. With time, the princess read these words...

Σκοτάδι σου, θα πρέπει να φοβούνται,  
(The dark, they shall fear)  
Για σου θα δώσω την ψυχή μου σε εσάς.  
(For thy, I shall give my soul to you.)  
Με την οργή  
(By the rage)  
Με τις ατρόμητος αυτοί που στέκονται εκεί πριν από μένα  
(By the fearless ones who there stand before me)  
Feed Me εξουσία ΣΑΣ  
(Feed me YOUR power)  
επιτρέψτε μου να γίνει ..  
(Let me become..)  
Παραφροσύνη ΣΑΣ!  
(YOUR INSANITY!)

By then, the magic then formed her, the necklace then sapped around the princesses neck and strangled her. It sank into her neck and was now inside of her. She screamed in pain, lied her body against the ground. She became possessed, yelling, the ground was shaking. There became a dark black mist and formed around the Princess. Blood began to run down her eyes, she was grabbing her body and putting cuts into her skin, digging her nails into deeper the flesh. She bent her back completely, the black mist then swallowed down into her mouth. The guards heard the screams, they ran to a door and seen it thumbing like if there was the wind trying to bash it's way through. They tried to open it but it was no use. The magic was too great. The princess then fell to the ground. From crying, to a sudden laugh. They princess got up, she was no longer was the pretty young thing she was before. But now... A creature... She spun round, she heard the guards shouting. She went to the door. The guards were relieved she was fine. But a second she grabs the guards with her powers and strangles them. The black mist them got into there bodies and swarm them. There eyes began to turn black and blood was running down their mouths. She then drops them, the lifeless guards were now dead. She began to slowly walk away.

Since then, the princess then took over the kingdom. The fearless Animals were frighted, many children and mothers ran for their lives. While the men tries to kill the princess, or for once was a princess. But by one shot she killed them all. Though she wasn't trying to kill the peasants. She was looking for her lover. She went to the room. The man was terrified by the look of the princess. She was standing, she tried to plead for the man to love her again. And asked the man to join the world and ruled the world with her. But the man refused, the creepy princess then was about to kill him. When the Princess Sarafina tries to save him. She used her light powers. But it was no Match compared to the dark evil little sister. She then runs towards the man, and then bites into his neck. Sarafina was terrified. Essenes wasn't even a vampire. But by the strength she has now got she ripped out the flesh. The man then fell to ground dead. The princess tried to convince her little sister to end this. But it was too late.

By then, they had a battle. The sisters fought with all their powers. Sarafina, sadly wasn't any match for Essenes. And so Princess Sarafina brought forth the "Seven Chaos Emeralds". She defeated her sister, but.. With a hard sacrifice, she banished her sister to the "Ever Distance" it was a place filled with emptiness, for had banished her sister now forever. But shocked to find a letter.

"Sister, you... You traitor...  
I will now put a prophecy...  
For when 3 different women, who each stand a different stage. Past, Present And Future. They shall fall within my grasp. And face horror that they fear to face... And that time when it comes... I will return and take back what is rightfully mine...  
And sister... I'm coming for you when they day finally arrives...  
Sincerely, Essence of the Night..."

Sarafina then runs To a place, known as the "Temple of Chaos" she then used the power of the chaos emeralds and spoke these words.

Till the day of the 3 heroes.  
There will only be one I shall guide..  
She will protect, she will return back the world as it should be.  
Turn me immortal till the day the battle is over...  
Please oh Chaos Emeralds...  
Help them...

And so... The princess turned into mist went to the Ever Distance. To remain Immortal. Until the 3 chosen ones.. Will face their fate.

* * *

Yay! 1st proper chapter.

its sorta like, the narrator telling a story. And yeah there is GORE. Yup. That's how I roll. ;)

please: Favourite, Follow this story and me!

And please please please, send me nice reviews! No harsh ones. But comment on what you think what is happening!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The Present Day.

8 years within the future  
1st of September 3345

Mobotrolpis City.  
13;25pm

In mobotroplis city, the crowds with screaming with terror, running from each side of the road. Suddenly the one of the buildings was beginning to crash down. By the bright sun light, the view was more clearly by a terrifying creature, a giant monster. It was around 100 ft tall, with bright blue skin with poisonous yellow spikes from all away down its tail. It looked like a dragon but missed with a bird like a eagle. The dark blood eyes of the beast was smelling the air. Only seeing beneath it was the ants known as the people running for their lives. The monster letted out a big roar, it shook the city. It began to run, bashing it's giant head against the buildings. Up ahead was a woman donkey, who was injured. her ankle was broken and she couldn't move . She looked up and scream, she saw that thing coming closer within a second. Struggling to move the plants herself into the concrete of the wrecked road. She waited till her last breath .

With a flash she felt the wind gushing past her and witch made the monsters stopped. She looked up and gasped "SONIC ITS YOU!" The sun was shinning on the blue Hedgehog. His green emerald eyes were staring at the donkey, he winked. He was taller than he was before, more adult hedgehog than a teen. The crowd stopped running and was also staring at the blue Hedgehog. The hedgehog turned to the beast than was eyeing him. Glaring off his teeth, "HEY! YOHOOO!" The hedgehog whistled waving his arms, it caught the monster attention. "Wanna catch me big guy." Grinning, "well come and get me!" The hedgehog stood his tongue out, yes I pretty much say he hadn't really change a bit with his attitude. The monster roared and began to charge growling and snuffling with a pissed off emotion. The hedgehog grinned while still infront of the injured donkey, "HEY CREAM TAKE THIS LADY OFF AND GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL! " out then came was a teen rabbit with a blue chao.

The young teen had a bushy bang but wasn't over her face. She wore a light blue soft shirt with a orange skirt with a yellow bow. Orange jacket as well.. Her shoes were the same was she was younger. "Don't worry Mister Sonic I got her!" Went the young rabbit, "right hurry cream, get you and cheese to the others!" Cream nodded and lifted the woman donkey and began to sprint, "Common cheese!" "Chu chu!" Went the Choa and flew on be hide her. Sonic turned back as the monster was suddenly above him. It roared and shook the ground. Sonic grinned, then super sonic speeded away the monster sniffed and growls and follows the blue dart. Bashing it's way, sonic wasn't going super fast. But making the monster more tempted to cAtch the blue hedgehog. "Common big guy! Too slow for little old me!" Laughed went sonic, it made the creature more disturbed and trashing it's giant 4 legged feet, booming the road! Up on the roads silent and quite, were two buildings, but someone's were there. "Shadow, do you hear them coming. Roger...?" Spoke a silvered hedgehog as he talked through the walkie-talkie. The other side building was a black dark hedgehog beside him was a yellow female hedgehog. The girl hedgehog then peaked out and shook her head at the black male hedgehog, "No silver.. Maria isn't hearing anything.. Roger" "wait shadow!" Called Maria, "wait is it Maria..?" Asked the ebony hedgehog looking at her. "I hear them! Listen!" Shadow began to listen, he nodded quickly and speaks through the walkie-talkie, "silver there coming! Get ready, Roger!"

Silver nodded, and then flies in the air, he looked through the streets. Suddenly he spotted sonic dashing towards him, "HE'S COMING SLIVER!" Yelled sonic and stops beneath silver as silver is still in the air. "Got it.." Nodded silver, within a secound at the end of the long street, the monster stepping out slowly, sniffing the air. It turned slowing and catches a glimpse of a white hedgehog and a blue one. As the giant monster thumped it's feet and was facing them straight ahead, with a roar it made its charge. "Sonic get to shadow!" Demanded silver looking down, "Right!" Sonic then spin dashes Against the buildings and reached shadow. "You ready shads?" Shadow nods and holds Maria's hand and walks over, "reAdy.." He brings out a chaos emerald. The three hedgehogs were gathered, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Yelled shadow, with a flash they were gone.

The furious monster was coming closer and closer, silver clutches his fists. He gave a grin and used his powers. His powers then surrounded one of the buildings and blocked the monsters path. Silver then did it again all around the beast. "That should hold him.." Thought silver, but he was wrong. The giant beast bashed it's way through one of the two buildings and roared with all it's might, and was eye glaring at silver. "DANG! I GOTTA WARN THE OTHERS!" Silver gasped then flew away. The monster then followed, but faster than it was before.

Meanwhile, shadow, sonic and Maria returned. But In the middle of the city. They came across tails, rouge, knuckles, amy And blaze. "You's alright?" Asked rouge. "Couldn't be as ever!" Grinned sonic and walked his way over to tails. "So tails wHats the Jam when silver does the block passage.?" Tails turned round, "hopefully that will st-" "THE MONSTER GOT OUT!" Yelped silver and lands on the ground. The others gasped, "MAN! That thing is tougher than I thought!" Explained knuckles. Sonic nodded, "blaze get the people well covered!" "Got it sonic." Blaze walked away, then stands, "Now all of you's stay calm.." The people were in the buildings, blaze then used her powers. Sparks of flames started to appear and she then traveled her fire to make a circle around the buildings. The fire raised higher and higher. Blaze was at the same side as the same as the poor terrified people Are. On the other side of the blazing fire was the others.

Shadow then stepped forward grabbing a chaos emerald, "I will use chaos spear. See if it will that thing." The others were about to agree when amy popped out, "no shadow, I will do it." Shadow then quickly turned to the young adult rose, he then heard the monster. All of them started to hear. "Do you trust me shadow, I did it before. And I'm sure I can do it again." amy smiled, shadow nodded and threw over the chaos emerald, "Be careful.." "Don't worry shadow I will." Amy then turned round and walked away, she then stood still. The monster was running, but stopped and was looking at amy. The others were sweating, especially sonic. Amy then bring forth her hammer. The Master Piko Hammer, her hammer now is fully upgraded. Able to use the chaos emeralds. It was bigger and stronger than the old hammer known as the Piko Piko hammer. Amy didn't wear a dress anymore, but black leggings and a red none slaved top with a white strip around the top chest. Her boots were red and white. White heeled, and white toed. The rest was red. She wore the same headband. Her quills were past her shoulders. She was standing firmly making eye contact with the monster.

"It's all over..." Amy smiled, the monster roared and charged. Amy then placed the chaos emerald in front of the hammer and it formed into the Master Piko Hammer. The emerald was green, so then her hammer glowed green. The pink hedgehog began to swing her hammer. One swing...two swing.. THIRD SWING! "CHOAS BOOM!" Amy bashed her giant hammer against the ground and made a giant explosion. The others fell on the ground holding into the earth. The people and blaze were also grabbing onto something for protection. The monster however was running, but as it sawed the massive beamed of green power heading towards it, it made a roar. Within a second the explosive power hitted the monster. And it itself made its last roar, the monster exploded. Turned into little stars that vanished away. Blazes power also faded away, and the crowd of people were walking out of the building. Shaking and trembling, sonic and others got up. Then they saw amy rose with her hammer. She was standing grinning, her hammer was hanging be hide her back while she was holding the chaos emerald. "AMY ROSE HAD SAVED US ALL!" Cheered one of the people in the crowd, soon came to everyone cheering. Even tails and the others were cheering for amy. Amy was blushing and waving her hand to the crowd. Sonic was cheering till he stopped and looked behind him, "mum!"

"Hello son," it was Queen Aleena, Queen of Mobotroplis. She came walking to her son giving him a hug. "Heh, you alright mum?" The queen nodded, "yes son, I'm fine." The others stood around sonic and Aleena. One by one, all of them bowed to the Queen, even the crowd. "Son, thank you.. For you and your friends once again save the day. And for that, I shall give all of you's a reward." Sonic sweat dropped, "Awk ma, don't even worry about it. It's what we do. You don't have t-" "No sonic, there will be a reward. And anyway. Tomorrow night is the Forgiving Sun Celebration..." Aleena then walks right to the middle of sonics friends, "and all of you's will be invited. It will be a honour to have each and every one of you's to attend." She warmly smiled at them all. Everyone was looking at each other, the girls were smiling trying to say why not. Knuckles then walked over to sonic and whispered, "I suppose why not...?" Sonic then smiled and walked over to his mother, he grins. "Very well Mum.. Name the time!"

* * *

2nd chapter complete yay!

Please: Follow, Favourite this story and my page!

Please send nice reviews! No harsh ones!

Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

At the kingdom of Mobotroplis City  
8:30 pm  
2nd of September 3345.

The castle was filled with lights, colour, lots a music and wonderful selections of food. There were other kings, queens prince's and princess's all gleamed and well dressed for this special occasion. The queen was talking to many of her well known friendly guests, greeting and just having a normal laugh. Outside of the kingdom were the citizens, they celebrated differently. Yet there were music, colours and what I mentioned before. But yet other countries from Mobuis was here. From the smallest animal to the largest in the world. Over back to the castle, there was a massive symbol. It was a picture of a sun, with a woman figure surround by the seven chaos emeralds. Knuckles was in standing in the gallery holding his cup of his main drink of the night 'beer'.

"What you looking at Hun?" Wondered rouge, dressed in a dark purple dress with a collar around her neck. It had a black ribbon around the waist. And a black strip down the bottom. Her eye shadow was purple just to match the dress. Her quills were straight but curled at the ends. "I never seen that type of symbol before... I heard of it, but never knew what it meant." As knuckles gulped a bit of beer down him, rouge answered, "well, it's part of this legend I think..." "Legend.?" Rouge nodded, "there lived two sisters. And... Hm.." Rouge thought for a second, "I think one of the sisters got possessed. Then the one who was good... I think, like stopped her of something." Rouge scratched her head, "hmmm. Sounds interesting.." Knuckles slowly said blinked a few times, "Rouge had you seen sonic?" Rouge shrugged, "sorry knuckie but I don't know. You know what! I'm gonna get a drink... And don't miss me when I'm gone!" Rouge grinned then walked away. Knuckles then grinned to himself, "Your so batty..."

Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, sonic was putting on his tie, "err... How do you do these..." Sonic flipped the tie but made a not. "Darn it!" Sonic said frustratedly, "struggling Sonic?" Said a fox be hind Him, "uhhhh no..." Sonic sweat dropped. Tails walked over and grinned and grinned, "let me fix it." Tails stood infront of him fixing the tie, he made it look so easy! Sonic felt like slapping himself in such embarrassment, "you surely know how to do things tails.." Sonic winked. "Yeah, and even YOU!" Laughed tails, sonic chuckled. Tails had finished the tie, he went to the door, he was about to open it. "Yo tails!" Sonic called, tails turned, "what's wrong?" "Well, I.. Ugh! Need to show ya something." Tails walked over, the teen fox was confused. Sonic went over to a cupboard and grabbed a tiny box. Tails gasped, "Y-your gonna ask her!" Tails smiled, sonic nodded and chuckles, "yeah buddy.. But I don't know when." Sonic scratched his head, then sits on the bed. "Hey sonic why don't you ask knuckles! Sure he's married to rouge he can give you some..." Tails then grinned, "advice for once..." Sonic then pretended to laugh, "ha ha tails very funny.. Although, he can help..." Sonic then slipped the box in his tuxedo. He stood up and went to the door . "Ready to go?" Tails nodded and followed sonic out of the door.

Sonic and tails were down on the grand hall. Many people were greeting them two saying compliments and cheers for them. Sonic then spotted knuckles talking to Maria, "Hey Knucklehead!" Sonic laughed and walked over as tails followed. "Oh hi sonic, you FINALLY attend to be down stairs" knuckles raised a eyebrow at sonic while saying. "Good evening Sonic and tails!" Maria smiled, sonic smiled back and tails waved. Sonic began talking to knuckles while tails was speaking to Maria, "So how do you think of the party Maria?" Maria nodded,"really good! My the food is sooo tasty!" Maria then giggled, "if I eat any more of those sweet tarts I'm gonna be more bigger than this castle!" Tails laughed, "well you help you from that hey,?" Sonic then took a big breath at knuckles, "knuckles, you know the way your my bestie pal in the whole wide world!" Sonic grins awkwardly. Knuckles sighed, "what is it sonic..." Sonic scratched his head and put his hand in his pocket and brong out a box. Knuckles raised a eye and grins, "ohh I see where this is coming." Maria noticed the box and spun round to sonic, "oh my goodness! Your gonna ask her! Oh I bet she will be over the moon!" Sonic nodded, " oh I KNOW she will." Maria smiled, "so when you gonna ask her?" Sonic shook his head, "I don't know. That's why I'm asking knuckles." Sonic looked at knuckles while he watched knuckles finishing off his beer, "well. How about you ask when it's midnight? You know since the real celebration of the 'Forgiven Sun' will actually begin?" Sonic then snapped his fingers, "that's actually a great idea! Thanks man!" Knuckles chuckled, "no bother." Tails then came back with some food, "want some anybody!" Knuckles then grabbed a piece then gulped it down quicker than a mouse getting caught in a mouse trap. Sonic shook his head. "No thanks man." Maria then sighed, "it's tempting but no thank you.." Sonic elbowed Maria playfully, "why not Maria? Too full?" Maria crossed her arms, "no!" She blushes, "just don't want to eat too much... Oh!" Maria pointed out, "there she is sonic!" Sonic turned and smiled, "well I will all talk to you's later then! See ya!" Sonic walked away. Tails smiled, "heh, I can't believe it.. Sonic is actually gonna purpose!" Knuckles nodded, "yea. And wait till you see the look of her face." Maria smiled and sighed happily, "of course.."

Sonic was walking over and grins, "why aren't you lovely tonight." The figure turned round, a pink hedgehog. She was wearing a light green dress with a gold fancy large belt with a red ruby rose around the waist. The dress was strapless, she was gleaming her quills were straight. And the pink hedgehog wasn't wearing a head band, "Hey there sonic..." Blushed the girly hedgehog. Sonic chuckles, "shy tonight Ames?" Amy wrapped her arm around sonics and begins walking with him, "yeah... I mean I don't mind being interviewed... But.." Sonic grins, "you will be aloooonneee?" Amy nods, "you can say that. And it's our anniversary! 3 years we have been together soniku!" Sonic smiles and hugs into her, "I know. Hmp. To bad it's not just us to." Amy hugs back and smiles, "aww well there will be more in future." The two hedgehogs smiled as they stare into each other's eyes. Then another hedgehog appears.

"Hiya Sonic!" Sonic then looks at the figure and smiles, "hey Sonia. How's you?" It was his sister. She was in a sky blue dress while it was a dark blue at the end of the dress. She was wearing a tiara. Even though sonic is also a prince, he stood down from royalty and preferred his freedom, and was raised that way. "I'm grand sonic. But anyway, Amy your interview is starting now! You better hurry!" Amy gasped. Sonic then winks, "you be grand Ames. Just go with the flow." Amy then sweats a little, "what if they ask me a question that's personal!" Sonic rolled his eyes smiling, "you can skip It! Just enjoy yourself." He kisses her forehead, "good luck." Amy smiles, "thanks sonic. Bye Sonia!" Then walks away as Sonia waves back. "So sonic wanna get a drink and met some of your friends?" Sonia asked. "Yeah why not." He followed his sister to the food table.

Amy walked over of the castle as the interview was being held there. She thought to herself, "what if I screw this up!" She sighed, "amy just stay cool. I mean common! You did ones before.." She sweats, "but that was different! That's was in a group this is solo!" She stopped as she heard the crowd cheering her, "just be yourself amy... You will be fine..."

Amy began walking slowly, she then noticed Rouge and blaze waving at her. Amy felt relieved knowing that she wasn't actually on her own and waves back. Amy then reached the red carpet, she begins to wave at the crowd who was crazily in loved with her. "WELCOME EVERYBODY! THE NEXT STAR IS AMY ROSE!" Shouted the presenter, he was a lion. The crowd squealed, amy was waving. Laughing at the same time. Then she stopped for some photos, she began walking again. She saw the stool with the microphone. She walked over to it and spoke, "hello everyone!" Crowd squeals with made amy giggle, " aww very sweet! Now anyone wanna ask me a question?" She saw people raised their hands up. She spotted one and picked that person, "how did you feel after defeating the monster!" Amy thought for a second, "well. I felt very very proud of myself. Also glad to save the kingdom. Next." She picked another one, "Miss rose, the whole world would love to know. How did you and sonic got together." amy then answered, "well, basically he just asked me on a date after our battle with the Hedal turtles.. And since then we have started our relationship from there. Next" amy began answering more and more questions. But in the middle of the crowd, a figure covered in black shouted out, "WHAT WILL YOU DO IF SONIC TURNED AGAINST YOU!" Then everything went awfully silent.

Amy rose shocked and raised a eyebrow, "Um. I'm sorry please ask that again..." The figure stood still, "what if SONIC turned against you..." Amy got confused, "in what way..?" The figure, "that he wanted to hurt you... Or.. Hated you." The crowd booed the figure. Amy was creeped but stood firmly, "I'm sorry but I'm gonna ski-" "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Amy gasped, "um security... Take this interviewer away..." But as she turned to see the figure again, it had disappeared into thin air. Amy raised her eye, "I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to leave now.. Thank you..." She quickly stepped out the stool and walked away. The crowd screamed her name. Blaze and rouge saw everything and went over to amy. "You Alright amy?" Blaze asked. "Yea, yea.!" Replied amy, but not really convincing. "Your sure dear?" Rouge wondered. Amy nodded, "it's just... Why would someone ask me that?" Rouge sighed, "that's interviewers for you.." They entered the castle again. But back at a building. Which was close to the castle, the same figure was standing looking down as it sawed the girl animals going in. "Well... You will surely find out later cupcake .."

A few hours later.  
Blaze was with silver and shadow and Maria talking. Sonic, Sonia, knuckles, rouge and tails were also talking as well. However amy was having a drink. She heard a voice. She turned, no one was there. "Beware..." Said a faded voice. Amy spun around. "She's coming for you..." Amy spun round again. Amy began to walk again but bumped into someone, "whoops!" Amy looked up, "hey amy!" Said a green hedgehog. "Hey manic." Amy smiles, "you alright there, you looked like you were losing the chain.." Manic wonders. "Oh I'm fine believe me!" Manic laughs, "haha if you say so dudette." Suddenly the trumpets began to play, a duke came up and called, "Queen Aleena will present her speech at the grand gallery.." The duck went away again. "Looks like we better get going!" Manic said. Amy agreed and walked on.

Everyone was standing together. They were all looking down at the tiny ants known as the crowd. The queen appeared. The whole citizens cheered. They clapped and sang. The queen smiled, she held her hand. Everything turned silent. Aleena the spoke,

"Welcome, Welcome. Tonight. Is no ordinary night. Tonight, the sun by tomorrow will bring out it's mighty power. By bringing happiness, joy, love, bravery, courage and faith. It will show us, that no matter what, love will always find a way. And if we do the wrong. We will be forgiven. And so.. We must show the true meaning. We will also thank My Sonic and his friends. For saving us. And.." Aleena turns round, "May the ever Forgiving sun be at you-" suddenly and giant explosion appeared. Aleena fell to the ground, sonic ran over and held her. The crowd started to panic. The sky then turned dark and cloudy. Thunder and lighting struck. "What's going on?" Shadow explained. Suddenly everyone heard a evil laugh, they looked up and gasped.

The was a evil figure, woman fox. Dark with greenish hair. You guessed it. It was essences. But sonic and others didn't know. Not even the queen. Essence then used her dark magic. Black mist appeared and covered the crowds, they all turned to stone. Sonic gasped at this and looked up. Essence smirks and yells, " Μυστικ Πόρταλ!" Suddenly a black portal appears. But nothing happens. But...

Blaze began to float In the air, "WHAT THE?!" Silver gasped, "BLAZE!" He tries to reach for her but she was in highly up. "OH SHADOW!" Maria screams. Shadow was shocked, "MARIA!" Everybody was confused trying to catch them. Amy felt funny, she looked down on the ground and noticed she was going. "Oh no..." She was up in the air, sonic looked and seen amy also. "AMY!" He got up and spin dashes but with essences power it blocked him and he falls back to the ground again. "SONIC!" Amy gasped . She turned back and noticed she, blaze and Maria were getting closer to the portal. Sonic got up again. Silver then used his powers and got hold to the girls, "I GOT THEM!" Shadow then looked at the woman fox. She smirked, shadow turned to silver, "SILVER WATCH OUT!" It was too late, Essence used her powers again, but it wasn't what they expected. Sonic, silver and shadow got captured by these thorns. They were massive and tangled the three hedgehogs. Silver then lost his power and the girls were gasping. Sonic and shadow tried to break lose. Knuckles tried to break through thorns. But it was too strong. And the male hedgehogs felt weak and useless. Sonic looks as he sees the girls being sucked in the portal. "AAAAMMMMYYY!" Amy was stretching her hand out, "SSSOONNN-"

Before she finished her lines, it was too late. All three of the girls were inside the portal. Sonic, silver and shadow, were shocked. Aleena stood up and stared at the figure. The figure began to laugh. "ESSENCE THE DARK HAS RETURNED! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Knuckles and everyone were creeped and feared on what they were up against.. And now... The adventure is about to begin...

* * *

3rd chapter wrote. Yup Essence had returned.. Amy, blaze and Maria have been sucked into a portal! But how come..? Well find out when the next chapter arrives!

please: favourite, follow and nicely review this story!

and please follow me! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four  
Kingdom of Mobotroplis City,  
2nd of September 3345

Thunder and lighting were clashing against each other. The wind was howling with power, Essence was in the air. Laughing with A murderous tone, the sound of horror was Morley music to her ears. Her hair was lashing out, long that reminded Morley of snakes. Everybody was holding onto each other, sonic, silver and shadow were getting their faces battered against horrendous wind. Aleena wasn't holding onto anything, she then stood firmly to the ground, she scolded "ENOUGH!"

With a snap, everything was calm and silent. Essence looked down at the purple elder woman hedgehog. She smirks, "My my... Queen Aleena The hedgehog." She sniggers, "Ruler of Mobuis..." Aleena frowns at the disrespectful speech, "How dare you interfere with this celebration!" Essence frowns and lets a sigh, "My sister... Hmp! 'The FORGIVEN sun' heh..." Essence then closes her hands together and smirks, "there won't be any of that type of thing when I'm through with this useless world..." Everyone stood froze, "what do you mean by, through with it..?" Aleena asked raising her eyebrow. "Well your highness.. That's for ME to know and for you my 'deeeaaarrriiieee' to find out!" Essence begins to laugh for no reason. Tails then steps forth, "Who are you..?" Silent again took place, Essence then flies on to the ground, eye levelling with tails. "Why don't you's take a look through my eyes..." Tails gasped, he was now in a trace. He began seeing terrible and disgusting things through the vision. All tails can hear was screaming, and scary singing. And seeing a princess being transformed into a demon.

Everybody was shocked as they saw tails just standing still. Essence smiles evily. Sonic yells, "STEP AWAY FROM TAILS OR I'LL" Essence interrupts, "or what Sonic..? Fight me?" Tails then lost vision and fells to the ground. " cream gasped and runs to him, "oh tails you alright!" Tails was unconscious. Knuckles ran over to cream and tails bending over to see if tails was actually okay, "he's find Knuckles... Guardian of the 'Master' Emerald eh?" Grins Essence, knuckles just glared at her. "How do you know who I am..." Sonic wonders, Essence turns round and tilts her head to the side, "Well actually... I know EVERYTHING about you... I remember when you born... I have been waiting almost when the world was created to Finally have you in my grasp.." Sonic was creeped, as he watched her walking closely to him, "And... I also been waiting for them too." She points at Shadow and silver. Who were also tangled up by the thorns. "But... I'm not here to talk on and on..." Essence begins to alway off again. "WHERES BLAZE YOU BITCH!" Silver yells, everybody looked at silver with shock. Silver would never say something like this. But yet there was a reason.

Essence stopped, and laughs. "Well... How about we take a look..." Silver was confused, actually I am wrong. Everybody was confused. Essence flew to the air and spoke like a whole bunch of voices in one, "Ανοίξτε τις πύλες του Ever απόσταση!" Magically, it a mist of darkness came upon. Suddenly colours began to show in the mist. Like it was forming clouds and skies. The others were amazed at this, Essence then looks at Aleena. She grins, "Your Highness have a SEAT!" She used her powers and formed a black chair, like a throne. But filled with thorns. The queen felt uncomfortable but sAt on the seat. "What is that place..." Asked shadow.  
Essence answered, "The ever Distance.. My your highness.. You need a seat..." She used her powers and formed a seat for the queen. She said down uncomfortably. "Now my muffins and blood.. LETS WHAT THE SHOW!"

...

The ever distance

The skies were red, looked like blood. The clouds were like a dull grey.. This place was silent. Till a certain screams were heading towards the ground. Blaze was falling first, she saw the ground. She gasped and did a front flip. She landed on her feet, "phew... That was a close..." Hears screaming, "one..." With a bang, blaze was flattened. It was amy, "ohhhh... Thanks blaze..." Blaze's face nodded. Then both of Amy's and blaze' s ears twitched, amy looked up, " uh oh..." Screaming was getting louder, "not Aga-OOOOWWW!" Maria landed on top of blaze and amy! Maria was trembling, she looked from left to right. She then looked down and blushed as she saw poor blaze and amy flatted like pancakes, "whoops.." She slides of the girls. Amy stood up cleaning her dress. Blaze got up very slowly, she bend over her back and it made a crack noise. Maria spun round, "w-where are we..?" Amy snapped out of it and looked. So did blaze. They realised the were surrounded by water. Blaze turned and gasped, "we are on a island..." Maria looked and also gasped. Amy just stared at the water. She walked over to the calm water, she then turns to blaze. "What is this place?" Blaze shrugged, "I've never been hear before... But I will use the communicator to get some data.." She pulled up her wrist and walked around. Maria then sighed, she turned and gasp. "SHADOW!" This caught Amy's and blaze's attention. " s-silver!" Blaze's mouth dropped.

At the right side of the beach, there were three figures. The figures was the EXACTLY the same figures at the heroes back at home. Could it be them. No reply came of them. Amy was filled with happiness and joy tears over whelmed her eyes, "OH SONIC! I KNEW YOU WILL COME!" She began to run over to the figure that was in the middle. Suddenly blaze's wrist bleeped she looked 'danger' blaze gasped as she saw amy getting closer to the black figure, "WAIT AMY !" Amy was about to stop running, "Ohh sonic how I w-" the figure slapped amy right across the face! Amy felt straight at the ground, blaze and Maria gasped, "AMY!" They both ran over and grabbed her close to them. Blaze was now furious, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SONIC!" One by one, all the three figures began to laugh. Amy turned around shocked, her hand was on her face. The pain began to irritate her skin. The sun began disappear into the clouds. The black figures, were the heroes themselves.

"Awwww the little pink thing upset..." Said sonic, pretending he cares. "Don't push it sonic, you might offend that pussy.." Spoke shadow, smirking. Blaze stood up, "what you mean pussy!" Silver then stood in front of her, "like you actually are one.. CAT!" Blaze clinched her face, "h-how dare you speak like this to me! I'm your wife!" Everything went silent. Sonic broke into a laugh, shadow joined in. "Here that silver you got a wife!" Sonic joked, silver then frowned, "oh with this purple Rat thing? Nahhh.. Only a dickface will go with her..." Silver laughed at this, so did sonic and shadow. Blaze was hurt, and she forth slapped silver, silver then glared at blaze. He punched her, "bad cat.." Blaze was on the ground. Maria and amy gasped, Maria ran to shadow, "shadow tell silver to stop this right now!" Shadow growled, "do I know you little rat..." Maria gasped, amy got up. "SHADOW THATS AWFULLY MEAN OF YOU!" Maria shouted. Sonic laughed and grins, "hey shads. Looks like your getting told off!" Shadow snarled, "indeed... To someone so small..." Maria was almost about to cry, "don't you love me?" Silver was amused, sonic was elbowing silver whispering. Shadow laughs, "love you? I don't even KNOW you!" The three girls were stunned! Amy was confused, "sonic you don't remember me?" Sonic stares at her, "Why would I want to remember you..." Blaze was beginning to sweat, "no... This can't be... How!"

...

Essence was sitting on her wee throne that she made for herself using her dark magic. She was smiling, this was amazing to her. Seeing the girls being pushed away by there heroes. Knuckles and rouge was so lost. Manic and Sonia was confused. Cream began to panic for amy. Tails still knocked out.  
But for Sonic, shadow and silver. They didn't have a clue on what was going on. Soon they started to get angry. "THAT FAKER!" Shadow growled trying to break free, Essence watched the ebony hedging squirming his way. But as she clutch her fist, the thorns then squeezed shadow. It stopped him from moving. Sonic was getting furious, "WHAT IS GOING ON! I WOULD NEVER IN MY LIFE HARM AMY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Silver agreed, "AND I WOULD NEVER HARM MY BLAZE!"

Essence just looked at them to say their stupid, she cracked her fingers, "well I better go and help them... Shall I?" With a flash she disappeared.

...

The clouds turned black, amy, blaze and Maria looked up. But shadow and sonic also silver just stood there. Then appeared Essence, she planted her feet onto the sand, blaze bring forth her fire, amy snapped her hammer out and Maria. Well she didn't have anything but she was prepared. "ITS YOU AGAIN!" Amy said growling, blaze was angrier " I am gonna.. BURN YOU TO ASHES!" She began to charge. But sonic spin dashes and knocks her off. Essence just raised Her eyebrow. "Wow, what a intro... Blaze.."

Blaze got Up from the sand, her dress was surely ruined. But it didn't matter anymore. Amy ran in front of blaze, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SONIC!" Essence laughed at the pink hedgehog. "What so funny..." Asked Maria, not impressed. "Well, it you must know... Your too late..." The girls gasped as Essence spoke.  
"That's right. You are now in a world full of darkness... Known as the 'Ever Distance.' Your world is destroyed, and everyone you knew." Walks to the water. "Are dead. There's no longer a planet named Mobuis anymore... And for them three... Sonic, Shadow and Silver.." Pretends to act sad, "are brainwashed... They don't remember anything about you's.. Yet all they know is..." Turns evil possessive tone, "to kill you..." The girls gasped, amy falls on her knees. And begins to cry she whispers, "sonic..."

Maria, stood there. Her tears were running down her face. Blaze turned away. To hide her face she sobbed. The three hedgehogs just smirked and them. Seeing how such losers and weak they were. Essence secretly smiled. But continued her plan. "However... Everything will reverse... If you do... One thing..." All three of the ladies peeked over to her. "What.?" Asked amy. Essence then walked over and knelt down, "Kill them..." Amy was Horrified "WHAT!" Essence stood and walked away, "Yes... If you's all succeed. Everything will return normal... Well almost.." She then points at the three male hedgehogs. Blaze shook her head, "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Essence turned round, "sorry... But there is. no. Way." Essence then stands still, "now it's time..." She spreads her arms out and dark purple lights comes out of her, blood runs down her eyes and mouth. Her hair flushes out widely, Maria, blaze and amy were terrified. Essence then creepily stares at them with her blood eyes, you couldn't see the pupil anymore. It was just eyes full of blood. The wind started to howl. The waters began to overlap and rise. Again thunder and lighting were hitting again. Essence began to speak a spell,

Ένας εραστής στον εραστή ..  
(A lover to lover)  
αλλάξετε το αίμα και σάρκα ..  
(Change blood and flesh)  
Κάντε το θηλυκό αβλαβής και αδύναμη ..  
(Make the female hurtless and weak)  
Καθώς γυρίζουν ...  
(As they turn)

Suddenly, blaze falls on the ground in pain. "BLA-" Maria then fell to the ground in pain, amy was already on the sand.

όπως και τώρα είναι ...  
(As now they are)

Amy drugged her hands into the sand. "Gaahhhhhh!" Amy voice was staring to change.

ΜΕΡΟΣ ΑΠΟ ΑΥΤΑ!  
(PART OF THEM)

For sure, all the girls were screaming. Black mist over flowed them. Amy fell to the ground, she sounded different. Panting, she couldn't see anything. Her vision was starting to lose sight.. Her blurry eyes focused on Essence.. Her eyes begins to close. "No... Euhhh..." Amy rose was blacked out... All was left was darkness...

* * *

finished! Yay! Forgive if this is rushed or anything.

Although.. What jugs happened to amy, blaze and Maria?! two sonics? Two shadows and two silvers! Wow! Confusing!

please: follow, favourite and review this story!

Please follow me!

Thank you and see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five  
The Ever Distance  
3rd of September 3345

Twitching noises were surrounding the blackness, "S-sonic...hmmmmm.." Moving to left, "Your sooo cuddly..." Birds tweets in the background, slowly the light appears. Then shuts, then opens. Slowly turns head with eyes completely open, the place was a forest. With branches of trees, and a water stream. And at the other side was a cave. "W-where..." The head turns and sees something black getting up, then slowly turns. Then with a scream... Which disturbs the birds.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both yells,  
"SHADOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Said one,  
"WHAT NO! IM MARIA! WHAT ON CHAOS HAD HAPPENED TO YOU SONIC!"  
"Wait! your Maria, It's me 'Amy Rose' not sonic! Huh?"

The two figures looked at a corner was a giant log, be hind it raised a girl silver hedgehog, she yawns, "guys what's with all the..." Stops and sees a blue and black girl hedgehog, "WHAAAATTTTTT!"

"Shadow! Sonic!" Said the silvered hedgehog,  
"Silver!" Said the ebony hedgehog.  
"No' I'm Blaze!"  
The blue female hedgehog than throws her arms in the air, "SO! LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT!" She halts and stares at the other two... "Hm... Maria..." Points at the black hedgehog, "and blaze... Maria you look Shadow... Blaze you look now like silver.. But who do I look like.?" Blaze and Maria looked at each other then looks at the figure, "Amy you look like... Um..." The paused, amy then tapped her foot and did a 'well I'm waiting look' Maria stepped forward, "Sonic." Amy gasped, she looked down her feet, sonic's old red shoes. But she was wearing a track suit, she looks at her chest, BLUE FUR! With a red, short, sport chest top. Amy then looked at her arms, a midway peach colour with sonics gloves that he always would of wearied ! "N-no... You got to be kidding me!?" Maria then also looked down, shadows old shoes, but wear a tight black skirt with a red belt. A red body shirt. Her fur was black. "I-I am... Shadow..."

Blaze already looked at herself, she also gasped. "Oh no... Please don't tell me.." She turns her head round to her bottom, NO CAT TAIL! But a little hedgehog tail, "IM NOW A HEDGEHOG!" Maria was stunned, "guys our voices sounds funny don't ya notice?" Amy answered, "we must talking the way they must be if they are girls.. Heh I bet-" gasped, "DID YOU's GUYS HEAR THAT! I JUST SPOKE LIKE SONIC!" The girls all gasped, Maria then sighed and put her faces in front of her and spoke gently, "we need to calm down, how about we all just sit down and relax... We need to figure out we got here...OHHHH!" Growls angrily, "I bet that woman did this to us..." Blaze nodded, "yeah! And Man you sounded like Shadow." Maria just shrugged and sat down next to a tree, "well I'm gonna think through this..." She then sits silent. Blaze then sat on the log, "and find our way out of here..." Amy just walked round in circles then snaps her figures, "hey girls... Since we our, now our boyfriends. Do we have their... Powers?" Blaze then rose her eyebrow and looked at the blue new amy rose, "we must have... If I can just." She then looks at Maria just still sitting in her own world, blaze then took her hand out. Suddenly Maria realised she was rising off the ground, "WHAT THE!" Turns over and sees blaze giggling at this and swung with her hand and made Maria up side down amy was laughing, "BLAZE STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Maria scolded, not enjoying this one bit. Blaze did What she was told. And Maria landed with a big thump on her head. Blaze sweated dropped, "oh sorry Maria..." Maria just frowned and sits back on against the tree.

Amy then climes up a tree, she thought to herself, "I have now sonics speed... But..." She then has a flashback on sonic slapping her, "why did he harmed me...oh that's right. The woman brainwashed him... My sonikuu. I don't know what to do anymore..." She then sighs and looks to her right at the view of the forest, she then recognised this mountain that she saw at the beach. The sun was gorgeous but it didn't make her smile. It only reminded her as sonic and amy sitting on the tree doing the same thing.. "What I am going to do..."

...

Aleena was not getting annoyed as she watched the young girls now gonna soon face danger she was grabbing her fist lightly, her consionsence began, "Aleena you must do something!" Her mind fought back. "No! Not yet.. We need to study this madwoman... She could be dangerous!" "BUT WE NEED TO STOP HER FOR YOUR KINGDO-" consionsence was interrupted by the thoughts, "What about your SON! Your family! It that what you want lost!" Aleena then looks at her darling sonic, he looked so worried for amy. He didn't look like himself, his skin was Morley pale. And I bet inside Aleena's mother instincts, she knew if sonic couldn't take it any longer. He would either lose it and get in rage. Or begins to lose and cry in fear.

"Talking to yourself Queen Aleena..?" Asked Essence, Aleena just looked slowly at the creepy woman, "You know I am. And what your doing is wrong.." Essence just widely smiles, "oh I know it IS wrong, but it feels so right.. You won't understand... I mean.. You did lost your husband.. Didn't you?" Aleena stands up furiously, "I DID NOT LOSE HIM! HE FOUGHT IN THE WORLD BETWEEN ROBOTNIK! DIED ASWELL SAVING ME AND MY CHILDREN!" The others were stunned, they stared at the queen. Essence was amused, "Oh silly me.. heroic 'Soren the Hedgehog' defender of Mobuis... Saved his little blue son before Robotnik almost killed you with... A giant robot? And..." Taps her cheek, "oh yes! With unbelievable super speed he was the one who actually got stabbed by the claws.. Not his queen and the fastest thing alive.. And The king wasn't even fast either..." Aleena just stood there, completely out of track. Essence grins, "I think you better sit down... Don't you agree..." Aleena Sits back down again. She sighs, a little tear ran down her eye. Sonic sawed this As his mother looked away, he then thought to himself, "My dad saved me.."

Manic was holding on to Sonia, "woah, sister you alright?" Sonia hugs him, "no..." Manic then hugs back and wipes the tears away, "common sis, cheer up..." Silver again noticed sonic in his own wee world, "sonic..." Sonic then got attention, "what is it silver.?" Silver sighs, "what's gonna happen to them..." Sonic sniffs and sighs, " I honesty don't know..." Shadow spoke, "all I know is that we need to keep focus. We need hope and pray that the girls will be alright." The toe hedgehogs nodded. "I would hate to lose my blaze..." Silver admittedly said. Sonic nods, "I would hate to see amy hurt... Or..." Looks away quickly He didn't want to even mention the word. But shadow and silver understood on what he meant. Shadow then looks at the black mist that was actually showing the girl black hedgehog that looked like him that was the caring Maria and he spoke to himself, "I would agree with that sonic..."

...

A few hours later.  
The girls were still sitting, it was now the afternoon. Maria was just snoozing, not a snore came from her. Just the silent wind blowing gentle through the sky. Blaze wasn't snoozing but relaxing, counting the pink clouds in the light orange sky. my was still on the tree. She can stare at it for hours.

(Btw, whatever Maria, blaze and amy are thinking. Essence and the others in Mobuis can hear what their thinking inside)

Suddenly, Amy's consionsence speaks but it was Morley a sonic way, "HEY! Why don't we go for a run! Man my legs need to stretch!" Amy raised her eyebrow, her thoughts replied, "run?" "Yeah man duhh! Running is in our blood! Hadn't we did this MILLION AND TRILLIONS of times!?" Consionsence went on, again the thought replied, "my heart... It's telling me..." "To go out and explore! Common it will be fun!" Amy smiles, "yeah, and that's exactly on what I'm gonna do!" amy then jumps off the tree. She turns to blaze and says, "Hey blaze! I'm gonna go for a run!" Blaze gets up and raising her eye, "run.?" "yeah yeah! I'm dying! My heart is telling me to run! It's telling me to be crazy! Please please PLEEEAASE!" Blaze sighed, "fine, be careful! And don't be long..." Amy grins, "oh I won't be long.."

Amy then walks, she sees a path like a hill. She speaks to herself, "common what ya waiting for!" Amy starts with a jog, but for a jog it was morels like a sprint. "Wow.." Amy spoke, she ran on and on down the grass through the tress. Amy began to challenge herself. She took more paste, she looked like a Olympian. She jumped over a broken tree. Amy smiles, before she knew it. She was running like sonic normally running fast. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Her heart was racing, she jumps in the air and bounces on tree to tree. She got on a branch and runs on it. She then sees a far tree, she grins. She spin dashes for the 1st time in her life. It was like in slow monition, she lands on the other branch. And front flips on the ground, "I think I can go a little one faster!" Amy then smirks, she made her feet more faster and faster. Again in slow monition, a blue blur light goes be hind amy as she's running. BOOM! She was not in super sonic speed. She was insane, she sped around the whole island. She then super speeded up and tree. She made it at the top and flinged herself in the air. She spin dashes and lands on the mountain. Amy laughs and screams with pride,

"THIS IS AMAZING! HAHAHAHAHAH!  
OH! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" The wind then blew through her blue fur and large quills. She smiles, "Sonic, I now realise, that running is like... Freedom to you! You feel wonderful! Y-you feel like everything you see is now in bold of colours! And as your running.." She spins round, and gazes at the sun, "you hear voices... Of Sining... Music... And see figures dancing... It's like they, our part of this world... Oh sonic... I will never forget this moment.." She then laughs and fist punches the air, "RUNNIG IS THE BEST THING THAT CAN EVER HAPPEN! YAHHHOOOO!" She then spin dashes out to the sky, she falls like a angel. Her arms spreader out, a big lovely smile over whelmed her. She sees the ground and back flips. She lands on her feet. She looks round and sniffs the air, "wow... This place is wonderful..."

She was at water stream. With a waterfall. A tree filled with white flowers breezing through the wind, "hmm... I surely would recommend this to sonic.. I bet he sees these type of things everyday..." Amy walks over to the Waterfall. She sees her reflection. A blue hedgehog, with green emerald eyes. No bangs. Peach skin. A red sport belly top. And track suit bottoms. Amy was amazed. She thought of herself as a girl version of sonic. Which she technically was.

"Run..." Said a faded voice.  
Amy spun round, "what!"  
"Hurry..."  
Amy twisted all around, "where! Why!"  
"He's coming..."  
"W-who's coming!"  
"Your too late..."

* * *

who's coming? I want you's to take a good guess!

please: favourite, follow this story! And me!

and also review! :)

Thank You


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

The Ever Distance  
3rd of September

Amy was turning around In circles, it stared to get blurry by all the spinning. As amy keeps turning she starting to see a blue lining. She stops, over near the other side of the stream was sonic. Amy gasped, sonic smirks and waves at her. "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Said Amy's consionsence. She did so, with sonic speed she ran away. "Where do you think your going..." Smirks sonic and chases after her. The terrified blue female hedgehog was running for her life, she dodges the trees, amy spun round to see if the evil sonic was there. He was, not far behind. Amy heard him laugh. Sweating was running down her face, her feet were pounding on the earth. "COMMON AMY!" She shouted to herself, soon she saw blaze, with now looking like silver. And the black female hedgehog almost asleep.

"HES COMING!" Screamed amy as appeared out of the bushes, blaze bounced, "who's coming?!" Maria was awake, "what's going on?" Amy was looking at every direction, "SONIC! HE WAS AFTER ME!" The girls then looked around, but there was only silence. Maria sighed, "are you sure sonic was chasing you?" Amy nodded, "Yes! He was right in front of me!" Blaze then thought for a second, "then he's gone now..."

"No I'm not..." The girls gasped and spun round, on top of a tree. Staring straight at them, was sonic .. He was grinning and narrowed his eyes, "thought you can run away from me. faker?" Amy knew he was talking to her, blaze and Maria were sweating. "Oh but I'm not alone..." Sonic then points at a cave behind the girls. Slowly appeared the evil shadow and silver. The girls were surround whenever sonic jumps off the tree. "What do you want from us!" Maria said clutching her fist. The males started to walk round them in circles sonic said, "think we should tell them fellas?" Silver answered smirking, "I actually think we should.. Tell them shadow.." Shaodw stops and grins, "hmp... I will give them a hint." He quickly grabs Maria's black red streaked quills and drags her away with his sped. "AHHH!" Maria screamed, "MARIA!" Blaze and amy called, they chased after shadow and Maria. Sonic and silver stayed, "Shall we watch them.." Silver suggested. Sonic smirks, "it's worth to 'die' for..."

...

Mobotropolis City

Rouge raised her eyebrows, "I don't understand on what's going on!" She puts her hands in front of her, "First, the girls are in a island!" Two fingers, "Second, Why are they there! How come it's not all of us!" Three fingers, " third, Now there's copy versions of sonic, silver and shadow!" Four fingers, "Forth, now there scaring and hurting the girls!" All thumb and fingers, "And why is this all happening!" Knuckles didn't want to answer, even him himself didn't know.

Sonia stood up from sitting on the steps of the alter and shouts up to Essence, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THE GIRLS!" Essence quickly eyed Sonia, "well.. Why don't you watch... But.." She looks at the mist.

Everybody then sees amy and blaze chasing after Maria and the evil shadow. The evil shadow was tugging with speed, Maria was useless. Her legs were being tugged, and it was like a doll, flapping her arms everywhere. They heard through the mist Maria screaming, "HELP ME!" And then amy calling back, "HOLD ON!" The evil shadow is laughing.

Essence stands up, "Prepare yourself... To lose you Caring Maria, who is from the past. The Firing Blaze, who is from the future.. And the Daring Amy Rose, well... The present is what she is from. And that is, 'today' one by one... They will die..." All of them gasped. Sonic, Silver and Shadow hearts began to sank, sonic looked down at the ground. Silver would cry, but huffs it all in. Shadow looks away. "But shadow..." Essence said as she looks at the ebony hedgehog. "Maria, is first..." Shadow's eyes widened he then turns at the black mist..

...

Blaze began to catch up with amy, amy was in her super sonic sped. "LET GO OF MARIA SHADOW!" Shadow turns to the blue hedgehog, he glares. Maria was trying to find her way through. Shadow then speeds up the paste. So did amy. But as shadow arrived at this empty grounds, that was only the earth. He then flings Maria. Amy wasn't that far behind neither was blaze. Shadow grins, "βαθιά δικτυακή πύλη ... αφυπνίσει". As amy was running, a force-felid appears, it goes around the whole battle ground. Amy smashes into it and bangs into blaze. "OH!" Amy and blaze said at the same time. They were on the ground, "Maira!" Blaze said, amy got off blaze and tries to break through the bubble. "DARN!" Growls amy, then gasp as she sees Maria. Blaze gets up and watches on what is about to happen.

Maria finally got up, "S-SHADOW P-P-PLEASE!" Shadow slowly walked over, this made Maria to stop shouting, "Why are you doing this..." Shadow then looks at her, SWIPE! Maria fell on the ground, she was holding on to her face. She was slap-punched. "Pathetic.. That's all you are... A faker, I thought sonic was one... Morley it's you..." He starts walking around her, as she looked up, the sun was shinning on the black figure. With red beaming eyes, "Your so weak... Who would ever look at you... Your just a downer.." Maria then whispered, "n-no..." Then a flashback hits her.

-FLASHBACK-

"That's right. You are now in a world full of darkness... Known as the 'Ever Distance.' Your world is destroyed, and everyone you knew." Walks to the water. "Are dead. There's no longer a planet named Mobuis anymore... And for them three... Sonic, Shadow and Silver.." Pretends to act sad, "are brainwashed... They don't remember anything about you's.. Yet all they know is..." Turns evil possessive tone, "to kill you..." The girls gasped, amy falls on her knees. And begins to cry she whispers, "sonic..."

Maria, stood there. Her tears were running down her face. Blaze turned away. To hide her face she sobbed. The three hedgehogs just smirked and them. Seeing how such losers and weak they were. Essence secretly smiled. But continued her plan. "However... Everything will reverse... If you do... One thing..." All three of the ladies peeked over to her. "What.?" Asked amy. Essence then walked over and knelt down, "Kill them..." Amy was Horrified "WHAT!" Essence stood and walked away, "Yes... If you's all succeed. Everything will return normal... Well almost.." She then points at the three male hedgehogs. Blaze shook her head, "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Maria then stood up, "I-I don't want to fight you!" Shadow then grins and shakes his head side to side, "Well, I want to.. 'Fight. You.' "

(Battle: Maria vs shadow: warning contains violence and cursing)

Shadow the spin kicks Maria's face, she flung back. There was a bolder of a giant rock. She crashed into, she got back up. Her back was in pain, shadow then speed glide over and punched her stomach. "GAHH!" Scream as she flew into the air. Shadow the time shifts he was now on top of her, and kick pounds her down hard. BOOM, she hitted the earth. "uh..." Maria was bruised and cuts everywhere. Shadow appeared again and grabs her neck, "Your just like a doll.." And pounds her down. He repeats it.

Amy, Blaze were horrified. Amy tries to spin dashes in the force felid, "We gotta help her!" Demanded amy, but she hits the ground again. "it's no use!" Blaze answers. "No matter how hard or fast you go! Your just doing nothing!" Amy growls she presses herself onto the force felid, "MARIA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! PLEASE DONT GIVE UP FIGHT BACK!" She thumps her fist into the barrier, "YOU GOT TO!"

Maria did hear amy. "Look at you!" Shadow laughs and throws her down the ground, "You useless, pathetic and worth nothing... You think that you can do what's right, but fail miserably..." Maria sniffed in pain, "Maybe he's right... Maybe I am all those things..." Her thoughts said. Then the remembers what amy said, "B-but I can... Be worth something..." Shadow just looks at her as she in her own world. He then growls, "DONT YOU DARE INGORE ME!" As he was was about to punch her, she holds his fist, "I AM NOT LETTING YOU BEAT ME!" She then back flips and kicks his face. As shadow got hold of his face he frowns with a death glare, "CHAOS SPEAR!" Maria gasped as she saw flashing bolts heading towars her. She ran, she didn't believe it. She was running like shadow. Shadow growls, "COME BACK HERE!" Maria then spun round her thoughts begin, "wait.. He said chaos spear.. Can I use it..." She yelped as shadow appeared out of nowhere and punches her face. Amy and blaze saw every move. It was astonishing! Maria wAs actually ganging back.

Maria holds ground, she looks and wonder where shadow was. He was right beside her. And kicks her, she flew to the right. She back flipped, for some reason she felt different. Like she made and able to fight. To be truthful, she felt like shadow. Shadow slowly walks, "CHAO- " "CHAOS SPEAR!" Maria over spoke him! And it was UNREAL! Bolts flew through her hands and hits towards shadow, he dodges. But she keeps going, shadow keeps time shifting. Going here and there. Shadow yangs Maria's quills. She screams. Then shadow grabs her chest and squeezes hard. She Cry's, she then punches him. Shadow grabs a stone that looked really sharp, he throws it, it slices through her cheek. "GRAH!" Yelps Maria. She runs again. But she stops, shadow was chasing her. She panics, then she zones out and she time shifts. Shadow raised his eye, "Where is she?" "BEHIND YOU!" Shadow spun round.

The grab each other hands, growling. Their ears were bending back. Cuts were on them both. Bruised and all. Red eyes were at each other, death glaring. Clinching their teethes together. Pushing against one another. "END THIS NOW SHAODW!" Maria growls angrily, she spoked like shadow. Shadow snaps back, "IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" He head buts her. She falls on the ground, time shifts again, shadow time shifts as well, they kept doing it. While they kicked and punched. Chaos spears as the kept shouting. Maria lands on the ground she whispered, "there has to be one more move..." But she couldn't remember. Shadow speeds over and kicks her between the legs. "ARGGHH!" Maria falls in the ground and closes her legs and puts her hand on the spot and tries to pressure it to make the pain go away. Her eyes began to swell with tears.

Shadow slowly stands over her and spits in her face, "You... I hate you... More than anything or anyone in the world... Do you know how much I want to destroy you..." Kneels over her, "Seeing how little and weak you are... You ruined my life... But I can make it better for myself..." Shadow grabs her neck and whispers into her eyes, "all you are is just worthless, disgraceful, pathetic and useless..." Maria then grabs her fist she struggles to say these words, "D-Don't y-you... Lov-ve" sucks in a breath of air, "m-me..." Shadow smirks and laughs evily and whispers again, "Never had and never Will..." The words echoed through Maria's head. Suddenly a shadows emotions played Maria's instincts she furiously grabs shadows ear and whacks his head on the ground. "GRAH!" Shadow yells, Maria wasn't finished. "How... Dare... YOU!" She double fast kicks him and flings off. She speeds over.

Amy covers her mouth. Blaze sweats... As they watched the angry female hedgehog beating the life out of the evil shadow. "HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT WORTHLESS! I SAVED YOUR LIFE ALMOST 60 YEARS AGO! I TRIED TO FIND YOU AND FOUND MY WAY TO GET TO YOU!" She time shifts and brittlely slaps shadow, then kicks and double side punches his stomach. He tries to get up, but she sped charges and totally knocks shadow into the sky.

...

From manic to cream, they were astonished, there was no words. They watched Maria in the black mist, turning hey wire! Essence wasn't liking this.. She holds into her hands... Shadow however, was mid minded. He was happy and scared. Proud to see his partner proving the evil him wrong. But scared to think that she might not never love him again. And scared if the evil Shadow strike back.

...

Maria was getting more angry, "AND TO THINK IM DISGRACEFUL! PATHETIC AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME! GUESS WHAT! I!" Punches shadow, "HATE!" Punches him again, "YOU!" Shadow falls on the ground, filled with cuts. His mouth was pouring fresh red blood. His nose was bleeding as well.

Maria slowly limped, "let me tell you something.. I had never met someone... I loved you! You were my best friend!" She was getting closer... "Chaos Spear..." Spoke her thoughts, she lit up and her thoughts went "chaos boom..."  
Maria was still walking, but very very slow, "all my life, I faced horror beside you... But... I faced myself... Faced death.. A BULLET! MEN WITH GUNS! YOU IN THAT FUCKING TUBE! AND ALL THOSE FUCKING BASTERING YEARS WHEN I WAS DEAD!" "Finish me then you coward.." Weakly growls shadow, Maria was in front of shadow. Silence was upon them..

"You don't think blaze" amy spoke.. "I don't know.." Amy swallowed her salvia, "but he's the ultimate lifeform..." Blaze then sighs and sweats more, ".."

Shadow and Maria were looking at each other... "Things change Shadow..." "Well... Then do it... Faker.." Maria cries, "YOU ARENT MY SHADOW!" Maria screams with all her might, "CHAOS BLAST!" Within a Second Maria turns glowing red all around her. Amy and blaze gasped. BOOOM! The force felid was covered with a giant blast of a red explosion! The earth Trembles! "GET DOWN!" Blaze yells! Amy and blaze ducks. It was a good thing. The chaos blast was that strong it destroyed the barrier. And the might boom blasted through the island!

...

"MARIA!" Shadow shouts! Sonic and silver looks totally shocked. Rouge, "oh my god!" "Come here rouge!" Knuckles hugs Her, to be truthful. Rouge and Maria were best of friends. Sorta like sisters. Cream hugs into cheese and tails. Tails was still out though. Sonia and manic sweat drops. Aleena covers her hand over her mouth. Essence frowns... "I hope she's also dead..."

...

The smoke was everywhere, but a black figure was standing, it was Maria. The smoked cleared. She was in a state, battled with messy quills, bruised eye. Bleeding mouth and nose. Her outfit was toured. She was looking at a body, it was the lifeless shadow the hedgehog. Suddenly Maria emotions came back to her normal self. She gasped, "SHADOW!" She bursts out crying and falls on the ground and hugs into the body.

Amy coughed as the smoke traveled past. Blaze also gotten up first. She gasped, "MARIA!" Amy realised and got Up. They saw her hugging into a body. They ran over, Maria was crying really hard. "Come here darlin." Blaze comforted as she kneels down. Maria let's go and hugs blaze. Amy stares at the body. The dead black hedgehog was burned. Blood was all around.. "Oh Maria.." Amy said and hugs into the group. "I-I am.. A M-MURDER! I DIDNT MEAN TO! I-" "shhhhh..." Blaze pets Maria, "it's all over..." Amy answered..

From the distance, Stood the evil sonic and silver. "He lost... Mistress won't be happy.." Sonic frowns while crossing his arms. "Well, once I'm through with the white hedgehog.." Silver answered, he looks at the rock and lifts it with his powers, "and.." He crushes it while clutching his fist. "It will be easy to crush..from lim to lim..." Sonic laughs smirking.. He then looks at the blue female hedgehog which was amy. "When your done with the white one... I'll be running down that blue bitch..." He looks at silver, "let's go.." Both of them nods, sonic sped off while silver flies off.

* * *

Oh no. Maria is having a breakdown. But, what is meant by 'change emotion!'

And guys, believe this.. There's a twist.

please: favourite/follow and review this story!

please: favourite/follow me!

Thank YoU!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Mobotroplis City  
3rd of September  
01:25 am

Everything was quite, the three hedgehogs that were tangled by the spiky thrones. Knuckles and rouge were comforting each other. Sonia and manic were sitting on the steps. Queen Aleena was sitting on her dark prickly thrown, she noticed how everyone felt so sorry for Maria. And for blaze and amy that will face the same. Or might not be there anymore. Aleena stood up, "Everyone, you must show positive. The girls will get through this! Look how amazing Maria was.. She was brave. I believe the girls will get there way home" Everybody looked at her, so did Essence. "And do you really think that.." Aleena gazed at the evil woman who was Essence, lying on her shoulder staring right back at her. "What do you mean..."

Essence sat back her seat, "oh I dunno... I don't think I should tell you..." Essence was really twisting Aleena's head. "Tell me now..." Aleena stepped forward ready for an answer... Everybody noticed, and watched the two women. "Very well then..." Essence stood up and grins rubbing her hands together, "well.. True that Maria defeated Shadow... Blaze could defeat silver. And amy might defeat sonic... But really for amy.. Nah... Haha... The real catch is... Even if they do..." aleena waited for a answer.. Essence leaned forward and grins, showing her sharp teeth, "they will never get home... Cause there is no... 'Way back home'..." "WHAT YOUR NOT SAYING!" Shadow yells, Essence nods. "Aha.. Waste of time..." Sonic growls, "YOU LIED TO THEM!" "Awwww I'm soo and ain't i..." Knuckles felt like punching something, "Damn right you are..." Cream gasped, "why! Why are you doing this.." "Cream keep it shut.." Knuckles said calmly.. He didn't want her to get noticed.

Aleena was angry the most. "Your cheating... Y-you you..." Essence started to see something inside of aleena... "I'm what?" Aleena then fell to the ground. "MUM!" Sonia panicked she was about to run but stopped. Aleena was growling, " , you... You selfish ungrateful... Monster..." Sonic realised that his mother was turning darker, "no.." His thoughts said. "I am... I'm sure your one two.. 'Dark Aleena'." She was right, Aleena's hair raised up, black glowed around her. Her fur was a really dark purple. As she got up slowly. Mumbling, She was dark Aleena. "I can't believe a selfish coward would cause so much pain... AND YET YOU BREAK THE DEAL!" Aleena roared, Sonia ran over to try and calm her horrid angry mother, "ma calm down! Please" "STAY BACK DAUGHTER!" Sonia gasped and backed away.

Essence laughed, "ohh your highness... Couldn't keep the temper in could you..." The dark queen glared, "you twisted my emotions... You talked about my husband... YOU CREATED A HEARTLESS KILLER VERSION OF MY SON! YOUR PUTTING SCARED GIRLS IN DANGER! And for that.." She flashes out a sword with her sorcery magic. "I will finish you... I will fight for my kingdom... I WILL PUT YOU BACK TO HELL!" Essence smirks and brings out her sai. One on each hand. "Well then, Dark Aleena... I will kill you, and you will be sent to hell..."

Sonic shouts, "MUM DONT DO THIS!" Aleena looks at her son, "It's my choice sonic... If I go.. Look after you brother and sister.." "MUM!" But it was too late aleena teleported, she was behind Essence. "GRRRAHHHH" Aleena tripped to slash the madwoman, but Essence blocked the sword from clashing into her body. Essence then made a swipe, but aleena blocks and kicks her off the balcony. Essence flies in the air, "Not bad..." Aleena smirks, "I do better..." Aleena bounced up in the air and spins and throws her sword. The sword swirls straight toward Essence, but with her sai on her left hand she whips it upward in the sky. And falls straight back down and then pressed into the concrete. Face upwards. Aleena growls, since she was dark. She had incredible sped and strength. Aleena used her magic, she blasted a black bolt at Essence. But Essence dodges, Essence laughs at the dark horrifying hedgehog. Aleena growls, "GRRRRAHHHHH!" She keeps blasting the bolts, yet again Essence doesn't dodges but uses her sai's and slashes them half ways.

"We have to stop her!" Manic orders, but sonic halts him as he shouts, "NO!" Manic looks up at sonic as he sees his brother tangled, "what are we suppose to do bro!" "Listen Manic man, mum is in 'Dark Form' she's too powerful she won't listen to you!" "SHES OUR MUM SONIC!" Sonia grabbed manics arm, "MANIC PLEASE!" Manic stops and sighs deeply. Aleena teleported at Essence And grabs her throat and throws her straight down. Essence was on the ground, she wasn't in pain but laughing hard. Then she stops and frowns, "OHHH wanna play cat fight do ya... Well I fuck your soul, then you'll suffer... " Aleena glares and roars, "I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Aleena truly lost it, her dark form consumed her. She flies down with full speed. But Essence grabs her face and throws her to the left side and bashed into the wall. Aleena gets Up, her face was in scratches. But charged, Essence smirks. She throws her weapons away. It turns into a black dust. Essence grins, "Now this is a real battle..." She sounded that a demon.

Aleena was close, she growls and went for a punch. But Essence grabs the fist and twists it. Aleena roars in pain. But punched with her other arm, essence's head flung well back like the head torn off. It was like her neck was broken. Suddenly Essence head replaced herself and cracked each side. Her eyes were cocked eye, but turned normal. Aleena, "WHAT!" Sonic and the others was amazed. She was invincible! Essence grins,"nice try..." Aleena growls and tries to kick. But fails by essence's arm. They kicked, punched and other moves. But kept blocking each other. Aleena got a good grip of Essence shoulders and front flips her. Aleena spots the sword and runs and grabs it, "YOUR FINISHED ESSENCE!" Essence smirks, "oh, it's you that's finished..." They both charges at one another.

It was like in slow motion, they are both running. Aleena was like a dark monster. With raging eyes, and was like a angle of darkness. With a blading sword. Essence was smirking. A demon, but her hands was beginning to turn a dark grey. As aleena almost reached Essence. She jumps In the air and was about to pound the sword at essence's face. But suddenly Essence places her hand over Aleena's face as she screams,"AHHHHGGG-ACKK-" her face starts to froze. She falls on the ground on her feet. Her figure was still the same, Essence still had her head on her face. Aleena's hear started to turn solid grey. And rabidly her whole self turned solid. Everybody gasped, Sonia screamed with tears, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" manic falls on his knees. Sonic yells. "NOOOOOO!" Essence removed her hand, The Might Queen Aleena was now a Statue. A solid rock woman figure. The sword drops on the ground. Essence smiles with a sly look, "Long live the Queen..." She begins to laughs hard. "OHHH MUM!" Sonia screamed with beaming tears pouring out of her eyes, "Oh come here sis..." Manic said weakly, he hugs her tightly. He also started to cry. Knuckles removed his hat and placed it over his chest. Rouge dropped her head.

Cream sobbed. Cheese went "chu chu..." Shadow looks at sonic and felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry for your lost sonic." Sonic turned round, a tear dropped down his eye, but looks away. Silver sighs. Essence stops laughing. "Heh, heh, heh... AWK stop your sobbing..." And flies in the air, "YOU MONSTER! YOU SELFISH FUCKER!" Roars Sonia, manic stood up. He pulled out his chains and begins to walk over, knuckles then grabs him. Manic snaps, "GET OFF ME!" "LISTEN MANIC! IF YOU GO NEAR THAT THING SHE'll DO THE SAME TO YOU!" He tugs manic and wraps his arms around manic to lock him tight, "YOU DONT FUCKING UNDERSTAND! I HAD NOTHING!" Manic was actually good at fighting and head buts knuckles head, knuckles falls. Sonic gasped, but manic continues. "TILL I MET MY REAL FAMILY SO DONT YOU DARE SAY IF THATS WHAT I WANT! I DONT WANT IT! INFACT I DIDNT WANT IT FOR MY MOM!" He kicks knuckles, knuckles got pissed and punches manic. "KNUCKLES!" Rouge shouts. But gets ignored.

Knuckles and manic were wrestling. But brutally, manic whacks knuckles with his chains. And then spin dashes. Knuckles growls, "YOUR LIKE YOUR BROTHER!" "NAWW IM LIKE FUCKING THE COW THAT COMES FROM YOUR ASS!" Knuckles gets up and punches manic, "THATS JUST COLD!" Manic backflips, and prepares for the next move. But Sonia tornado spins and bashes away manic. "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Manic got up and stops and breaths. Knuckles grunts, but rouge stands in front of him, "calm down Hun..." She places her hand on his face. "YOU's QUIT IT! YOUR FALLING FOR ESSENCE's PLAN! OR SOMETHING SHES MESSING WITH YOUR HEADS!" Sonia then looks at manic, "And manic I know! She's a selfish dick for doing if! But mum would tell you to calm down!" Manic was raging, but calms down. And begins to sob, a tear when down his eye. He trembles, he falls on the ground and punches the ground. Sonia ran over and hugs him.

Essence loved this, she was on her thrown.. Sonic was glaring at her, "Don't you even dare mess with my brother's head again..." "Ohh I'm not bothering him... But... It's better to keep on with the show... Shall we?"

...

The girls were still there where the body of shadow laid. Maria was still in the arms of blaze crying. Amy sat on her knees, she looked at the body of shadow. Slowly shadow's body turned into a black dust.. "What.?" Amy said, Maria heard as she looked, she gasped, to only see black dust. "S-shadow..." She hides her face into blaze's chest. Crying harder. Blaze stokes her again. "It's alright Maria..." "N-no... No it's not.." Maria sniffed, but breaks again, "It feels like they ones we love. Shadow, silver and Sonic... Doesn't love us anymore!" Amy gasped, 'doesn't love us anymore!' Echoed into her. It sank in. Suddenly she had a funny feeling. She steps back, "I-I-I need to go..." Amy runs away back into the forest. Maria and blaze watched as the blue dart speeds into the woods. "W-What is wrong with her..." Maria stumbled blaze replied with a sigh. "I don't know..."

In the dark deep woods, Amy sweats. She runs with all her might, but keeps bashing into trees or rocks. 'Doesn't love you anymore... He never did... ' spoke a dark voice in her head, amy tries to Ignore. 'He used you. Tricked you into his games. He never cared, only used you..' "NO!" Amy snaps as she falls on the ground, 'The truth hurts. Open your eyes... He hates you..' Amy runs again, she arrives at where the girls now stay. Her mind was playing her, 'Listen Amy... He doesn't love you.. Face it..' Amy was standing still, but to her, the world was spinning round and round and round. She grabs her ears, "N-NO THATS NOT TRUE!" The voice sounded like sonic as it interned her head, 'Oh it is.. Your immature, childish.. Why would I ever want to love you.. That's only in your stupid fantasies..' Amy screams, she runs in the cave.

'I had to save you... I am a hero, but you.. Pfft, weak.. Think your so strong with that hammer of yours...' Amy falls on the ground and grabs into the soil. "P-P-Please stop.!" 'Everybody hates you... Every single person you know hates you.. You have those short tempers face it amy... No one cares about you..I don't care about you..' Amy began to feel funny, her body felt like something was taking over, or someone... She begins to shake... "Uhhhhhh... Errr... U-uhhhhh... Mmmmmpppph!" Her consionsence talked, 'NO CALM DOWN! DONT LISTEN TO IT!' The angry thoughts fought back, 'no no no... It's true... They hate us... With their fucking guts. Rip it up.. Rip them up... ' amy blue fur began to turn darker and darker. Her voice didn't sound scared . But possessive, "grr...T-they l-lie to me. Uhhhrraaaa..." Growls amy. Her hands were surely in the soil, Her dark blue quills springs Up, she began to glow a dark blue light... She closes her eyes. And gritted her teeth, "T-T-they had never cared about me..."

The cave was dark, and growls and roars, "NO BODY FUCKING CARES! GRRRRRRAAHHHHHHHHH!" The dark figure made nosies, she was breaking things. 'T-That's right... I do... I'm you... Dark rages on us sonic... ' said the voice in the dark figures head. 'WAIT! NO YOUR AMY! STOP PLEASE!' Said Amy's consionsence, "FUCK UP HEAD!" Growls the black figure. "I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE! BUT I WILL FUCKING GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" The black figure growls, and makes more of a wreckage In the cave. Even though you couldn't see, you wouldn't want to. A small rock broke through the cave walls, the sun shown through as the light entered the cave.

Slowly, the black figure was close to the light. But wasn't able to make out who it was.. You would be able to see the shape of her though. With white glowing eyes. A green pupil with no shine. The figure creepily laughs, "Ohhh looks who back..." Then the black Shadowy shown out her hand as the light shined on it she grabs tightly. "And I'm waiting for ya's.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure then runs to the corner of the cave with speed. And begins to sing to herself. "_Ooohhhhhh I willll be waiting... For... 'You'..."_

* * *

_Ohhhh no the queen is dead! Now a statue! _

_It Doesn't make sense for amy? A new voice overtakes amy and changes her! Calling her sonic? _

_Though guys, keep reading this story! If you don't have a account, you can still Leave a reviEw! Believe me, more violence will come.! I admit it is confusing, but in the end, it will sum to a perfect answer! _

_Please: Favourite, Follow and review this story! And favourite and follow me! _

_**Thank You.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

The Ever Distance  
3rd of September

Meanwhile, back to blaze and Maria. Maria had stopped crying, for all the tears that poured. There was no more to pour out. Blaze was in her own world, Maria stood up. Blaze got Up, "Y-You better now Maria.?" The girl ebony hedgehog turned round, "I don't have anything to feel better about anything..." Blaze sighed, "Maria, come with me..." Maria looked at Blaze. Blaze's eyes were like silvers, Maria just wipes blood of her mouth. "Why.." Answered the emotionless ebony hedgehog. Blaze stood beside her, then walks away. She turns her head, "I want to talk to you.. How about we take a walk.." Maria sighs, to be youngest she didn't want to do anything, instead, just lye and rot.  
But blaze insisted, "Fine then..." Maria groans. And follows her.

As the sun shined at the two. Blaze sank all the air and let out a but sigh, "Listen.. I understand that your upset." 'Very upset...' Spoke Maria's mind. Blaze continued. "But you have to realise... No matter how heartbreaking, wrong and unbelievable. We have to do what's right... Just remember the times when shad-" "NO!" Snaps Maria, "Don't say his name!" Blaze narrowed her eyes, "let me finish Maria." "FINE CONTINUE!" Blaze was shocked, "Well. Just remember when shadow did care. It felt perfect. But it ended, not all couples live the life the want. It hurts, but that's nature. But we can serve this. If we keep our head held high, we will succeed" Maria was silent, she blinked a few times. "But aren't you...not fight silver.." Blaze sighs, "I won't surrender... He's my husband, but now. He's nothing.. I love him with all my heart." Blaze wipes a tear away from her eye, "if silver was here, we would tell me to face that thing... But that thing..." A tear dropped on blaze's chest fur, "is him... B-but, he'll know I'm doing it for the world...R-right?"

Maria holds into blaze, "Like you said... 'keep your head held high'.." Blaze stops crying, "uhhhh silvers softness!" Maria giggles, "I'm becoming stone hard..." "Well not for me.." Maria walks towards the forest, "Common, let's go back." Blaze nodded and fellows Maria towards back the forest.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Gasped Maria, "huh?" Blaze looks and she gasp her mouth drops, "W-WHA!" They looked round. Maria look as she sees a tree knocked down. Then she spots rocks all in pieces. It was the same for blaze. "Who would be able to do something like this ?" Blaze wandered, Maria suggests, "what if it was Sonic and sil-" They stopped, all they heard was a laughing sound. Their heads looks slowly towards the cave. It was coming from there. The sound went quite, then laughs harder again. It wasn't a ordinary laugh, not a happy one for exact. "Who's in there..." Whispered Maria, raising a eyebrow. "We have to go in and find out.."

Slowly, the hedgehogs walks over to the cave. It was dark, only a gap that shined sunlight in the cave. The girls were in the middle of the cave. As they didn't notice, green bright eyes watched them walking in. Blaze's ears twitch, "huh." As blaze quickly mood, the eyes disappeared and crawls away with heavy breathing. Maria looked, "did you hear they?" Blaze nods, "Yes..." They turn in circles. But nothing was there. Then Maria sees something moving, like ears. And some quills against a wee hole that was at the side of the cave. "There.!" MAria whispers and points. Blaze looks, but doesn't see anything, "I don't see it? Are you su-GAHHH!" Maria and blaze screamed as something both pushed them out of the cave with great force. Maira bashed into a tree, blaze fell in a wee stream which wasn't deep.

"**Keep out...**" Creepily laughs that was in the cave. "A-amy?" Blaze quietly saids. "**Who's amy.. I don't hear of a Amy**." Replies the someone in the cave. "Don't act foolish with us! Come out!" Maria orders. Blaze and Maria hears the footprints coming towards them. Slowly a red shoe pops out slowly, and the whole body appears as it came out of the cave. "NO!" Maria gasps, blaze was still, Shaking. It was a hedgehog, Dark furred, with sinless green emerald eyes. High stood quills. With dark blue light around the hedgehog. "A-Amy. What did you do to yourself!" Blaze pleads. It was amy, in sonics 'Dark Form'.

"**who's this amy, silver...**" Says the sake hedgehog as she Creepily stares at blaze. "no I'm Blaze amy! your amy! Why are you saying that!?" Maria got up, "Wait, are in you dark form?" The hedgehog's head spots Maria and bends her head to the said, "**This is the real me Shadow... You should know better..**" "No, I'm Maria! Shadow is..." The dark female hedgehog spits, "**Shadow stop lying. And Maria... Well she's not here...**" Blaze got annoyed, "AMY ITS US! IM BLAZE, SHE's MARIA! WHATS GOING ON WITH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!" The dark hedgehog hides her face as she looks at the ground, "**I'm Sonic... And Blaze... Oh yes, that bitchy cat...**" Blaze was stunned. Maria took over, but she felt like shadow. The emotion switch sides and she begins to talk like shadow. (In a girl way)

"Sonic, snap out of it! Your losing it, calm down!" Says the female shadow. the dark sonic turns round. "**Why calm down. I am calm.. I'm happy happy happy!**" And begins to laugh. 'what is going on!' Spoke blazes thoughts, 'why are they acting like this!' Then blaze felt funny, she begins to become naive, "Sonic your upset! Why are you upset!" The dark hedgehog eyes perked over to the white hedgehog, "**As if you don't know... Oh silver, how you sicken me..**" As she said that she runs up a tree. And drags her fingers down the tree. But she had nails for her dark form and made terrible noises. Female shadow sighs, "Faker just stop! Control you anger..." The ebony looks away and sighs with disgust. "**FUCK YOU AND WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TOWARDS ME!**" Dark sonic Growls furiously. The dark hedgehog grabs a tree branch and flashes it towards the female shadow. But the ebony hedgehog back flips and glares. "**Ohh sorry I missed!**" Laughs the dark hedgehog.

...

Essence claps, and brings out dummy dolls of the three hedgehogs, "OHHH Shadow I hate you sooo much!" She makes the dummy doll sonic say, "Faker to talk, I hated you ever since I came across you's!" Says the dummy shadow. "Oh now now boys that's not nice.." Sniggers Essence, "But Essence there selfish whores! They need to be punished" pleads the dummy silver. Essence puts the finger on her mouth and smiles, "that's right silver! 'They do need punished'..."  
Essence grabs the dummy silver and smiles, "Your my favourite... Oh how smart you are.!" Giggles weirdly to the dummy silver and kisses it. "But mistress what about me!" Begs the sonic dummy as it's on her lap. "OHHH how much I adore you..." And grabs it and snuggles it. The shadow dummy just lies there, Essence growls at it, "You failed me.. Failed your mistress... But how I love you..." She grabs it and licks the head.

Shadow, silver and sonic were literally in the 'What the Fuck' mode. Sonic snaps out of it, "Essence right?" Then Essence hears the blue hedgehog and looks at him. "I'm talking to my dolls... But what is it... 'Sonic'" Sonic frowns, "Why are you doing this...Y-you took over this kingdom.. Turned My mum into stone. Making Amy and the girls suffer in a island! Why are you doing this to-To them! WHY!" Essence was impressed by this and winks, "Well hero... I keep saying this... Only for me to know.. But.. I little present won't hurt..." Sonic was confused and creeped. He didn't like the sound of this idea. Essence brings out the dummy doll sonic. She puts out her index finger, with her long red bloody nails she rubs up and down to the stomach and to the bottom where the legs are. Suddenly sonic felt funny and groans. "G-gahhhh stop... Nmppp..." He went crazy, he hated it.

"Don't you like a little lust?" Smirks Essence. She keeps doing it to the doll as she flicks down and up. The others were literally freaked! Essence was playing with sonic. Sorta almost rape. "E- Enough! *pants* ST-OP!" Sonic begins to growl, Essence stops and sticks her tongue out. "Just ask when you want more..." Sonic eyes spat out. Shadow spokes quietly, "that disgusting tailed woman..." Sonic was sweating madly, "thank Mobuis... That felt like knives..." Silver looks at sonic creeped, "she wasn't..." Sonic nodded, "she was.. Disgusting little shit... Never met someone that I actually wanna smash as I.. A-AMY!" He was gasping as he sees amy in dark form. Shadow notices and gasped, so does silver. "A-Are they calling them each other our names?!" Silver sweat drops.  
Essence hears and also looks, "HAHA! Well looks like someone has lost there marbles..!" She was talking about the dark amy.

"I-I don't understand..." Sonic whispers, "She's being controlled by you sonic..." Essence replies in a evil way. She stands up from her thrown. "Your making her feel this way.. By the way your clown you is about to finish her.." Sonic glares, "BUT HOW!" "Well sonic, Amy is inside of you... She's not as powerful as you are. So isn't it obvious that your dark side overcame her..it's telling her what to do..." The words suck through sonics head. He sighs, "no..."

...

The dark female got crazier, "**Tails... My buddy... Hmp... Little tramp.. Always so... I don't know... Smart.! And knuckles.**" She licks her hand for some reason, "**Big fat head.. Hate that little red shit... Fucking bragging about himself.. Marrying a big breasted Bat ass..**" The girl shadows growls, "SONIC YOUR GOING TOO FAR!" The girl silvered hedgehog runs over, "Shadow what is wrong with Sonic! How can we stop this.." "I don't know.."

"**Shadow... You stand out from the crowd... So empty. Yet so fucking sad, Doesn't have a life. I feel for you.. But really, I don't care..**" Laughs the dark hedgehog, she jumps off the tree, she spots a animals. She grabs it by the neck. "**silver... Accused me of many things... So naive... You make me wanna..**" She strangles the neck tightly of the animal, left dead. Silver gasped and hold his neck. "Sonic why are you thinking like this!" The dark hedgehog glares and growls, "**Nobody in this fucking world respects me.. I save their pitiful lives... You think they care. But really they don't... Always talking behind your back. ONE MINUTE**" she speeds on top of the cave and speaks, "**THEY CHEER FOR YOU! GIVE YOU THE FREE HEART! NEXT MINUTE!**" Dashes into the cave and walks back out. "**They want to get rid of you and batter you to the floor..**"

the girl shadow sighs, "That's what you think... But don't you realise that someone loves you.." The dark form trembles, 'Please stop this!' Pleads Amy's consionsence. 'Shut Up whoever you are...' Repeats the dark thoughts. "**And who's that shadow... Your Maria..**" Grins the female evil hedgehog. "M-MARIA! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS SONIC! DONT YOU REMEMBER AMY!" The dark form shakes again, "**WHO THE HELL IS SHE!**" Silver gasped, "You don't know who she is.." "**she sounds like someone I want to hurt...**"

The girl ebony hedgehog glares, "No you love her. From a little girl to a woman.. Can't you hear her calling your name! Sonic. She's suffering inside of you!" The dark female growls, "**INSIDE OF ME IS SOMEONE THAT WILL REMAIN IN MY THOUGHTS! TO ME ITS NOTHING TO BE SEEN, HEAR OR SPEAK OFF!**" "Sonic this girl loves you, can't you listen!" The dark sonic hears a tiny voice inside of him, 'Sonic... P-please I can't hold it...' The dark animal falls on the hedgehog. She begins to dig her hands in the soil. "**ENOUGH OF THIS TALK SHADOW!**" But the female shadow walks over to her, "If you love her, end this... Do it sonic..." The dark sonic begins to fight off, "Shadow I trying...- **FUCK YOU I AM NOT CHANGING!**- s-shadow help me ple- **GRRRRAHHHHHHHH! NOW YOU DONE IT!**"

"Huh!" Raises the female shadow. Suddenly the dark sonic pouches shadow and starts strangling. Silver gasped, "GET OFF SHAODW NOW!" Silver runs over, but as the dark sonic hears the girl silver running. She throws the female SHAODW at the girl silver and bashes into each other. "**HAHAH! NOW LETS FINISH YOU's OFF!**" Growls the evil hedgehog. Then Shadow time shifts and gets behind the dark sonic. "NO YOU WI- UHHH!" The dark sonic head buts her and punches her upwards towards the face. With tremendous energy, the dark sonic punches left to right . And speed kicks, shadow bangs inside the cave. Silver stood still as the dark sonic charges inside there. "SHADOW!" Yells silver and runs in.

Silver gasps as she sees the dark sonic punching shadow deeper in the rocks of the cave, "**ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! HAH! IM WAY MORE POWERFUL!**", laughs the dark hedgehog. Silver uses his powers to grab sonic. But amazingly blazes powers were still there but didn't even touched The dark hedgehog, she turns round and grins, "**You'd wish you didn't tried that...**" She touches silvers powers. It was a bright blue, but then turned into black and it got to the girl silver, " AAAAACCCC!" Yells silver in pain. The evil hedgehog smirks and by holding silvers powers she flogged it away with silver. Shadow got this as her chance As she sees the Dark sonic not paying attention. Female shadow then kicks the stomach and speeds over to the injured silver.

"Silver you alright!" Shadow asks, "yeah... NO SHES COMING!" Shadow gasped as the dark sonic punches both of them. She laughs, "**THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!**" Shadow yells, "CHAOS BLAST!" But dark sonic side flips and bounces off her legs from a tree and flew like a bullet towards Shadow. "**GRRRRAHHH!**" Roars the dark sonic. Shadow charges as well and they both collide. The female silver gets up, 'Shadow needs my help.!' Silver runs and uses her powers and swipes the dark sonic to the side. "SONIC WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Silver scolded, the Dark sonic disappears. Silver looks around, dark sonic was behind. "**Well silver... I have been through a lot of pain... Don't you think no body cares about you...**" Dark sonic disappears again. "NO SONIC THATS NOT TRUE!" Silver speaks, "Sonic your upset! Why is that!" The dark sonic eyes sparks with more anger. "**What's that got to do with you Weedhead...**"

Silver ignored that name and sighs, "Enough is Enough sonic..." But the dark hedgehog punches Silver. The white hedgehog flew up a tree, she was close to the air. But suddenly silver wasn't falling but was flying. Silver looked around between the trees, there was no sign of Sonic. With a bang silver flew straight back down to the earth. "AH!" With a big thump, silver turned round to see Dark sonic glaring with a sly face. "**Some fighter you are...**" Dark sonic grins and kicks silver in the face. "CHAOS SPEAR!" With flying bolts hitted The black hedgehog and flew into the cave. It was shadow was she was standing beside silver, "COME ON SILVER!" She speeds off. Silver nods and runs after her.  
In the cave, all you heard was growling. "**I'm gonna kill you's...**" And came walking out the dark hedgehog. With a terrifying look, she began to speed after them.

While the female shadow and silver was running for their lives, a plan got into shadows head, "I got it! How about we- AHHH" "SHADOW!" Shouts silver. Shadow bangs into cliffs. She falls inwards, Silver was about to follow shadow but gets kicked in the head and she flies down the cliff. "GAH!" Shouts silver. It was dark sonic, "**now your getting it.. Heh..**" She spin dashes down and lands, shadow was up glaring at the dark female hedgehog. Silver was still on the ground, getting back all her strength. "Sonic you stupid hedgehog! " growls shadow, "QUIT DOING THIS!" The dark sonic growls back but more scarier, "**Something is making me this angry! I feel like I lost, something important to me.**" Shadow then sighs, "WHAT ABOUT AMY YOU SLOW THING! SHES INSIDE YOU! MARIA IS INSIDE ME! AND BLAZE IS INSIDE SILVER!" Shadow then walks over to the dark hedgehog, "we are controlling their emotions... Your hurting Amy's. Your too powerful for her." Dark sonic laughs as she spits, "**Who is this amy!? She sounds pretty weak..**"

"Well knuckles told you your asking her in marriage... Tell me is that who she is?" Shadow says. Dark sonic fell in pain, grabbing her chest. But then laughs came out of her, "**you done it now...**" Shadow gasped as the dark sonic spin dashes. "**NOW YOUR GOING DOWN TO HELL!**" And starts punching shadow in the chest, "GERRRRRAHHH!" Screams shadow in pain. Shadow then calls to silver, "SILVER THE PLAN!" Silver sprung up confused, "WHAT PLAN!" "USE YOUR POWERS!" Silver growls in confusing again, "BUT IT DOSENT WORK!" "TRUST ME SILVER!" Shadow then kicks back the dark hedgehog, "NOW" silver obeyed and used the powers, the dark sonic growls and tries to break through. Again the light blue power begins to turn black, "shadow it's happening again!" Shadow then runs over to silver, "FLY SILVER AND BASH HER INTO THE ROCKS! NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS!" Silver sweats and begins to fly. The dark growls, "**LET ME GO BASTARDS!**" But the other two ignores, shadow was holding on to silver. Silver then flies and flings sonic into a Clive. Then does it again and again, both sides.

"SHADOW ITS STARTING TO H-HURT ME!" Silver yells in pain. "THEN LET ME FLING HER ABOUT HOLD ON TIGHT!" Shadow then flies instead of silver, but holding on to her as she flings dark sonic into rocks. Slowly dark sonic felt weaker, 'give in sonic... I'm here..' Speaks Amy's consionsence... 'W-why would I...' Replies the dark thoughts. 'Please...' Then dark sonic slow fades the dark fur colour to a tint of blue. The quills dropped back to normal. And the dark light fades away. Silver felt more stronger as her powers turned back to a light blue. "Sonic's calming down! Should I drop her?" Shadow nods, "alright then!" Silver then drops sonic back to the ground.

Shadow and silver lands on to the ground looking at the injured blue hedgehog. They heard crying noises, "m-Maria.. *sniff* help me..." Within a second, shadow emotions went back to Maria's. "Amy!" Shadow runs over and lifts amy close into her. amy was back into sonics normal form. She sweating, filled with scratches in her face, she mumbles, "M-Maria... I-I sorry..." "Shhh... It's over..." She strokes her head. Blaze got back to herself, "That was weird... I-I was like silver..." Maria nodded, "I know me as well.." Amy was sweating, "I don't remember anythi-" amy then passed out. Maria checked if she was alright, blaze stood beside Maria.  
"thank mobuis that's over... What made her this way.." Maria shrugged and kept stroking Amy's blue fure, "don't know..."

The girls carried amy back to where they stay. Maria was confused, she wondered how come she turned Into shadow emotions... That even though she looks like him, but suddenly acted like him. So did blaze. All questions needed to answered. But yet, it was still remained, a mystery.

* * *

_Another chapter! Sorta im disappointed with this one!_

_but I hope you's understand._

_Please: __**Follow**__, __**Favourite**__ and __**Review**__ this story._

_**And my Page!**_

Thank You.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

The Ever Distance  
3rd of September  
Late at Night.

It was dark clear Night, the Moon was shinning down on the black trees of the woods. There was no gentle breeze of the wind. Only that remained the stars, the moon and sky. Though in the middle of the forest, was wisps of grey silver smoke risen about into the dark clear sky.

Into the woods, was a bright orange light dancing of shadows within the trees. There was a camp fire. The flames were calm, that was surrounded by hedgehogs. Maria sitting in front of the fire, with red eyes were watching the fire as it burns out the logs. Sitting next to her was a light grey hedgehog. Putting her hands close to the fire to get some warmth. "Cold isn't it?" Breezily spoken blaze as she rubs her hands together. Maria nods, "I guess." As the dull ebony hedgehog scratches her left ear. Blaze sighs, she knew how Maria was still broken about shadow. Suddenly a gurgle interferes with the silence. Maria raises a eyebrow to blaze, "Was that you.?" Blaze blushes a bit, and holds tight to her stomach. "I suppose it was you.." Lowed voice Maria as she looks away.

"Where can we find food?" Blaze wondered as she stands up and looks about. The dishearten black hedgehog sits up, "Well how about we go and find food later whenever Amy wakes up." As she looks at the blue hedgehog sleeping on the log. Her cheeks were a bright red was the fire beamed against the skin. She was at peace. Only little snores breathing was hardly notice, blaze sat back down again. "I don't feel like I should be here.." Wanly said Maria, as she breaths a suck of air. "Maria..." "I miss him blaze... He was different.." Maria sniffs.

As Maria gazed into the fire, "he was different... As I said before.. He only smiled whenever it was a perfect moment. He was sensible, noble and caring.. He may been sometimes grumpy and moody... But I loved him." A fresh tear drops down her face, "with all my heart.."

Blaze felt so sorry for the depressed woman. "Maria.. I understand, but it's okay.. I'm here for you..." As wraps her arms around Maria and hugs her lightly. No response came from Maria. But it didn't matter to blaze, for also she was scared. She wasn't prepared to fight her 'Evil Husband' that she him all her childhood to adulthood. Blaze felt then weak and tired. She then let go of Maria sat also stared into the fire.

Meanwhile..

It got darker as the night went on. The fire was almost out. But Maria and blaze were still awake. Maria's ears twitch as she heard moaning noises, she looks at the blue hedgehog waking up from the log. As the hedgehog with blue were looks round she then looks at Maria, "Your awake Amy?" Maria spoke, amy slowly nods and yawns. "How long have I been out for?" Lazily replied amy. "God knows..." Maria answered. "God my belly is killing me!" Blaze moaned... She never really did, but anyone would if they hadn't ate in ages. Maria sighs annoyed, "Right common then... Let's get food..." "What's up with you?" Amy asks. Maria just realise and face palms. "I'm sorry I'm just no in the mood Amy.. Sorry" Maria spoke gentle. Amy nods and gets of the log and stretches out her legs. Blaze did the same.

Amy wonders, As she raises her eyebrow. Amy's face was abit scratched and she had tiny little bruises on her check bones. Her neck had cuts. Amy looks at her belly which had her ripped at the end sport top. And and her track suit bottoms were dirty as well as her shoes. "What happened to me?!" Blaze and turned round at amy. "You lost control. And sorta went 'Dark Sonic'" blaze answered. "I Turned Dark!" Amy gasp, "yes don't you remember?" Amy shrugged at blaze and walked over. "Not even how you went Crazy?" Amy replied, "only when Maria said something about 'Doesn't love us anymore' look I don't want to talk about this now... Let's go.." Amy then got to Maria. They both nod, Maria turns round. "Whenever Dawn gets here. We should returned okay girls?" Amy and blaze nods.

Meanwhile..

The dark clear sky with stars were disappearing as the sun rises up. Turning the sky into a red pink. It was dawn. The pink clouds were moving slowly across the sky.  
It reminds of candy floss. As the sky and close were a pink. The purple was actually the night blending into the air.

Deep within the deepest of the forest, was blackness. Burned down trees, skulls around some places. You couldn't see the earth as it was covered my the think fog. Crows croaked around the broken branches.

There laid a giant Tree. Massive than a ordinary one, but there was a gab. Big enough for anyone to go in. As it was dark, laughing nosies filled inside the tree. "OHHH SILVER HOW MUCH YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!" Screeches a voice. "No no no Sonic.. YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!" Screeches another voice. Green smoke filled inside the tree, there was a little camp fire inside it. Then pops up a dark blue male hedgehog, but shined a tint of green by the shimmering fire. "Silver my sweetie.." Gently smiles sonic to blasting frown, "WHERE THE FRICK IS THAT BIRD!" Another figure appears as it holds a massive thing also known of some type of 'bird'

"This flapper thing..?" Silver smirks, dangling it about by holding its neck. Sonic examines it, it was alive. Squirming about trying to break free of evil silver's grasp. Sonic snatches it by the little flapper legs and groans, "UHHH... You didn't decide the kill this?" "Well sonic it's your turn..." "NO ITS SHADOW ! WHERE IS THAT EMOHOG!" Silver faceplams, "he's dead sonic.." Sonic raised eyes then chuckles, "oh what a silly billy I am.. I'll just.." He lifts the bird to where his eyes met the birds, "Kill ya.." The bird squawked, but sonic rinds it's neck and hits it across silvers face. "AH HA!" Sonic laughs evilly. Silver grunts, "Very funny sonic..." He then grabs sonic against the wall and whispers, "If you do that again I will rind your neck.. Or maybe rip your head off.." Sonic smirks, he lifts the dead bird and wobbles it about. "No dinner for you eh?"

Silver then sweat drops in a way 'not impressed' mood. Sonic then sniggers and begins to rip the hell out of the lifeless bird's feathers. Silver then sniffed the air, "puh, I smell that bitch again..." Sonic's left ear perked up, "which one... The blue copy version me... Cause I really want rip that hog's feet off.." Sonic then squishes the bird's neck and the tongue pops out! Silver sniffed again, "No.. It's the grey one..." "Copied your hair-quills silvs..." "SHUT UP!" Growls silver. "I swear I could kill you-" but sonic interrupts, "You know what the mistress says silver... Fuck with me and she'll fuck your head, then soon you might not have a head anymore.. 'Remember' that silver..." Silver realises and sighs with annoyance.

Soon all the bird's feathers were yanked off. Sonic then grins, "want the head silver?" Silver nods. "Heh, too bad..." Sonic chuckles as he rips off the head and grabs his stick and pushes through the head of the bird and body. And then places the stick by being supported on the other two on each side. Which had the burning fire below it. "Your unfair Sonic The Hedgehog.." Silver growls. "I know... I have things my way..."

"So... I can't believe Shadow has been defeated by some girl..." Sonic then announced. Silver raised his head up, "Indeed... Especially with that chaos blast..." Sonic nods, he places his index finger on the tip of the nose, "they could be more powerful than we think they are..." Silver agrees. He uses his powers and grabs a skulls head. "And I heard the fake you went dark earlier.." Sonic laughs, "HA! Weak! That thing inside me is easy to control..." Silver grins, "yes... But that's for you to talk since you are the dark thing..." Sonic smirks dirty. "Oh yes... I am! I just forgot I was!"

Silver didn't responded as he sits on his rock. He watches the fire, he sees poor animals suffering by demons. Animals hanging on polls, being attacked by wicked whips. Silver then sees people getting their heads sliced off and their bodies being poured by lava.. Silver founded this... Fun..

"Admiring the fire silver?" Sonic notices. "Yes... Oh how I want to hurt that filthy rodent." Sonic then sees silver smirking. "And tomorrow sonic... I will literally be inside her..." Sonic begins to smirk. Silver then laughs, sonic joins. As the fire is still going. The figure of blaze but in silver's girl version body appears, but then screams in pain as the rest of the fire consumes her.

Back with the girls.

The sun was fairly up now. But it was still early in the shiny morning. The fire was burned out completely only ashes laid the earth. Blaze came back with fruit. Maria was already back, sitting next to a tree. There was still amy to return. But yet waited. Maria stood up, "what did you find?"

The grey hedgehog smiles and licks her lips, "Blue Berries, Cranberries... Oh raspberries and strawberries!" Maria raised a eye, and sorta chuckles, "lots of 'BERRIES' Blaze. " blaze blushes. "You know I'm a berry lover..." Maria winks. "So what did you got Maria?" Asked blaze, Maria showed Her bunch. ". Pineapple... And a few oranges." Blaze smiles, "Oh how I crave for food.."

"GUESS WHO!" Laughs a voice, blaze and Maria turns round to see amy with a WHOLE bunch of food. The girls mouths drops to find delicious, amazing, mouthwatering fruit, within the grasp of the blue girl hedgehog. "W-Whaaaaa..." Blaze felt like fainting! Marina drooled a bit. "My ladies I have brought. MANGOS! PINEAPPLES! CHERRIES! and even I brought dragon fruit!" Giggles Amy as she places all the wonderful choices!" Maria placed down her fruit as well as blaze. "Well blaze aren't you happy that's there's enough on your plate?" Sniggers Amy giving her a wink. Blaze gladly answers, "You betcha!" The girls laughed.

Maybe there is a bit of happiness... Not for long.

* * *

Hey there! Sorry if this is a short chapter, but really nothing is going on in this scene.

Silver is preparing to fight off blaze... Will she **survive.?**

And will we learn more about the Evil Sonic!? (Surely is a gory hedgehog)

WELL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Please: **Review**, **Favourite** and **Fellow** this story.

And me.

_Thank you!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

The Ever Distance  
4th of September  
Early in the morning

From the blissful day before, the three female hedgehogs had fed themselves with fresh fruit. For them, it couldn't get any better or worse from that. Yet after they have ate. They soon dozed off again from their filled up bellies.

The bright birds begins to make tweeting noises, the wind begins to blow gently with the breeze. The sun shined between the trees, the light shined on Maria, her black greyish fur looked like a grey yellow. She twitches her ears, Maria yawns loudly. As she rises off the ground and sits up. Then stretches her arms, and bends each side of her neck to Make a little crack noise. Her eyes slowly opened to the bright world around her. To see right in front of her was amy. Still holding some fresh berries. Maria checked to see if amy wasn't dead, cause her breathing is supper quite. Then Maria remembers blaze. Slowly Maria turned her head, then slowly turns back without realising the greyish hedgehog wasn't there. "HUH!" Maria shouts and spins round to see no other animal around. "BLAZE! BLAZE? AMY, AMY WAKE UP!" Amy slowly roused her head, "wat?" With a huge frown on her face.

"BLAZE IS GONE!" Maria begins to panic, then amy bounces in the air. "WAIT! GONE! WHADYA MEAN 'GONE'!" "SHE'S. NOT. HERE!" Suddenly before Amy could reply on that note, a massive explosion shook the trees and made the birds fly away. Amy and Maria looked at each other and screams at the same time, "NO!" And they ran for their lives to find blaze.

**Where Blaze is...**

"LET GO OF ME!" Growls blaze, tangled upside down by this blue magic around her below a giant mountain. Deep below down the great mountain was HUGE sharp spikes, as large as a lamppost. "Why would I... That won't be much fun now would it?" Sniggers silver, flipping a stone as he catches and repeating that process. He was floating in the air, at the cliff edge, known as the Earth. The evil sonic sits quietly, admiring the comedy. "Oh... How much fun to hear-" sonic stops as he hears a massive gushing of great speed. "Well that's my Que..." Sonic then turns round and speeds into the forest.

Two seconds after, Amy and Maria arrived and shock to find blaze being held in the air by silver. "BLAZE!" Screams the girls, blaze panics. "GIRLS GET BACK NOW-" it was too late. They were blasted off by silver as he laughs evilly. Two of the girl hedgehogs hit themselves back into the forest. "Well it's show time!" Smirks silver, he raises his hands, "βαθιά δικτυακή πύλη, αφυπνίσει!" Again it happens once more. A force felid appears but only around the massive mountain. Blaze was mortified. Silver uses his powers while blaze was in the air. "Let's see how fast you can fly..." Smirks silver, blaze sweat drops. Sooner than never silver thrashes blaze like a rocket towards the mountain. "GAHHHHH!" Screams blaze, with a massive boom! Blaze struck the mighty rocky earth near the mountain.

**(Battle: Blaze vs Silver: warning contains violence and cursing)**

"Ow..." Blaze was trying to get up, but silver uses his powers and blasts her. "AH!" Blaze said shocked, she was literally in the air and bangs into another rock. She slowly falls back to the ground, she felled on her knees. Her hands supported her, "ha.. Ha... Ha.." Heavily breaths blaze, trying to get her air back. Silver lands not far from her, "HAH! And I thought you would try to fight me..." Blaze was different from Maria. Blaze was able to make choices, and knows what she's doing. Blaze slowly gets up. "That's what you think!" Blaze snaps, 'come on blaze... Focus.. Connect with silvers energy..' Spoke her thoughts. Blaze looks at the evil grey copied version hedgehog. She holds tight into her fist, "HYA!" Shouts blaze, there came slashes of blue came from blaze's grasp. Silver frowns, "wow.. I'm shaking our of my chest fur.." Within a flash, silver did the same. Both of the slashes collided into each other.

Silver growls, like a bullet he pounds himself into the air. And flies downwards into blaze. Blaze saw this coming, "oh no..." POW! Silver super punched her. Blood spatted out of blaze's mouth. She falls on the ground, coughing and choking.

"It's kicking time for you.." Growls silver. He beats the living daylights out of blaze. For 5 minutes, blaze got a breather. She jumps in the air, "COME ON FLY!" She demands herself. But fails, silver laughs. "Oh you want to fly..?" He suddenly appears in front of her," I can help you.." "Shit.." Silver grabs blazes suit and flings her up towards the sky. As blaze is rocketing, she bangs into the force field. And falls straight back down again. 'Come on I can do this... Come on!' Screams out her thoughts. Blaze closed her eyes, suddenly she stopped falling. One of her eyes began to open, "huh?" Blaze then opened both of her eyes. She was flying! Blaze smiles, "I did it! YES I- GRAAHHH!" Silver appeared and spin dashes into her. Blaze got hold of herself, "I almost forgot about you..." Silver grunts, "Really... Dawwwwh.. I was worried." He then flies straight towards blaze. Blaze frowns, she then flies to get away from silver.

"Eh..." Amy got up.. She rubbed her back spike quills. Maria also got up, struggled but made it on her feet. "Where do you think they are...?" Maria asked. Amy then ran out from the forest where the cliff is. She spotted the same force field, with two bolts hitting against each other. "Over there!' Amy shouts back, Maria runs out. The blue hedgehog points to where it is. "That's where they are then." Maria spoke. Amy nods, "Common! Blaze needs all the support!" She then dashes off. Leaving a trace of a blue bolt. Maria glides after her. They soon arrived near the force field. "Could we break through that?" Said the ebony hedgehog, amy shook her head and sighs, "No it's unbreakable." Maria walks close to the force felid, she places her hand onto it. Maria looks to see blaze fighting silver, "why is this happening..." Maria then thumps her head gently against the force field.

Silver punches blaze in the face. Blaze growls, she punches him back by the neck. "GAH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" As silver spoke he grabs her top quills and yanks it down. It by forcing her to the ground in pain, "LET GOT OF ME!" Begs blaze, silver releases her. But suddenly violently kicks her in the head, "GRRRRRRAHHHH!" Blaze Screams in agony.

By this point, blaze felt weak, tired and out of breath. She wasn't use to her new body strength. Inside, she admits. It was more powerful than her actual power. She was able to control the fire that she had within her grasp. But this, new warp that can she behold. Was Morley controlling her. Silver grabs her by the head and clashes her onto his thigh. Blaze fell on the ground with. Bleeding nose, and a massive amount of blood dripping out her mouth. "You think your soo 'tough'..." Laughs silver, he uses his powers and gets her in the air. "Morley your weak as a feather.." And he bangs her into the mountain.

It was like hitting a dusty mat back and forth. Blaze was in stitches, cuts and heavy bruises. Blaze growls, "SILVER WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! I KNOW YOU DONT REMEMBER ME! BUT PLEASE LET M- GAAHHH!" Another thump into the mountain. Silver shrugs with sarcastic manner, "I'm sorry... I didn't want to hear what you said... Repeat it!" And bangs her again. "Guh..." Blaze said quietly.

"Grrrr... IF I HAD MY HAMMER, I'LL BEAT THAT ROTTON ASSHOLE!" Roars amy, and kicks the force field.. Big mistake.. "OW OW OWWWIEE!" Amy falls in the ground grabbing onto her foot. Maria ignored and watched... 'I know what's blaze is going through... But I know she can win... ' spoke Maria's consionsence. Maria looks at blaze, watching her getting beated by silver. 'I believe in you blaze...'

More bashing and clashing. Blaze had enough, she then fought over silvers powers. Using her own to concur it. Silver notices, he growls. He started to use his powers more strongly. But blaze did the same, "I... Won't... Give... UP!" Blaze broke though silver's powers. Silver gasped, "WHAT! H-how?!" "I SAID I WILL REPEAT IT!" Blaze used her powers, a massive rock began to rise in the air. She throws it at him, but silver bullets right through the rock and the rock spilt into dozens of pieces. "Silver, let me explain! I'm your wife! For two damn years! I fought with you, stuck with you!" "Treated me like shit..." Silver interrupts, "Always did.. Yep... The mistress only letted me remember that you treated me like crap..." Blaze felt guilty, "silver but I.." "BULLSHIT! DONT TRY TO SHOW PITTY TOWARDS ME!" Silver used his powers flashed out bolts. It hit blaze, "UH!"

Silver repeated that, swipe, swipe, swipe noises over filled the area. Blaze dodges. As blaze looks straight at silver. Her heart begins to pump faster. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears, she then looks at silver again. She then uses bolts against silver, both of them were trying to hit each other. Blaze flew towards silver. silver and her punched, kicked. But kept blocking each other, it would never end towards them. "I HATE YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME!" Silver growls as he punches blaze. But get blocks midway, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" She kicks, but get blocks. "YOU ACTED LIKE I NEEDED HELP! YOU RIPPED ME APART!" He grabs blaze's arm and puts her right close to his face so he can spit while he's shouting. "YOU MADE ME ACT WEAK! ACTED LIKE I COULDN'T CONTROL MY POWERS! Y-YOU! YOU MAKE ME WANNA!" "D-do what!" Silver then grabs her face closer to his, "Kill..'You'.."

Blaze's heart cracked, well not really. But the emotion did. Her face started to swell with tears. Her heart didn't feel like blazing fire. But cold as ice, timed froze around her. "Silver..." Blaze whispered... But suddenly silver grabbed tight onto her neck. "I'm gonna kill you slowly... And heck, that's how much you realise what a bitch you are..." Suddenly blaze got angry, even though her air was going she managed to use her powers. Silver felt weird as he was being pulled away from blaze. "That... Is... NOT TRUE!" Blaze roars, silver couldn't move as the roar swept passed his chest fur. "Silver! I always cared about you.! Your stupid! Naive! AND DAMN RIGHT A IDOIT!" Blaze was now actually letting her tears go. "But I love you... Your handsome, caring, supportive... And my best friend..." Blaze sighs, silver growls trying to ignore the so called 'sweet moment'.

"AND EVEN THOUGH YOU ACT STUPID, RUIN PLANS! YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT OF THE BRIGHT SIDES! Heck, you stood by me... You didn't care if I was not perfect... You didn't care if I upset you.. Y-you stood right beside me. But please silver... We don't have to do this..." Blaze was soft now, her fury was at rest. Silver laughs, blaze was confused. "YOUR SUCH A LAIR! HAHAHOHAHA!" Silver proudly laughs, whacking his head back and forth. "Stop trying to win my little affections... It will never work... Why would I ever forgive you! Or love you! I had to put up with you! So wow what a charmer!" Silver grins.

Blaze was upset, then she got madder and madder.. "WHY YOU! I WILL SHOW YOU CHARM!" She spin kicked him in the stomach. He growls, he broke through her power and flies vastly towards her. Blaze flew away like a bullet. She felt different, she became to a emotion of silver. 'Not again...' Thought blaze.  
"YOU CANT FLY FROM ME FOREVER!" growls silver. The female silver turns back her head, "WELL TRY AND CATCH ME!"

The female silver was heading towards the great mountain. Down on the earth, laid the massive sharp spikes. The silvered hedgehog looks back to see the evil raging silver heading towards her. The grey hedgehog used her powers. Slowly one of the sharp spikes roused in the air, then a another, then a another one. Most of the spikes were now in the air, flying towards the female silver. She looked to see how far the other angry silvered hedgehog was. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Growls the male hedgehog. The female sighs and frowns she positioned herself. "Your so... Naive.." With a swish she blasted off the spikes. Silver stood to see them heading straight towards him. "Huh!" Gasped silver, he was about to move. But it was too late, by a slot sound, one of the sharpest, largest spikes cuts through him. Silver and the massive spikes darted into the mountain. By the spike that hitted silver, he was hanging into the mountain. He pants heavily, he slowly raised his head. "T-this... I-isn't-ah..." He drops his head.

Silver was dead, he eyes remained opened. Pouring tears of blood. His pupil shrunk. The female silver returned back to blaze again. The force felid broke. Amy and Maria looked at one another. Blaze flew over to silver, she was standing on the spike that hold the dead hedgehog into the mountain. She knelt down, placing her palm onto the tan cheek of the grey lifeless hedgehog. "G-good b-b-bye... SILVER!" She kisses his lips. And hugs into the body. Crying into the dead hedgehog's chest fur.

Amy ran towards the mountain, Maria did the same. They stopped looking for blaze. "THERE!" Maria points, amy looks. She also seen them, but of course it wasn't a good view. "Dear Chaos..." Amy whispered to herself. Maria sighs, she whips a tear from her eye. "I'm gonna *sniff* check on blaze.." Amy nods. Amy would if she could fly. Maria flies into the air.

Maria was in the air, she gasps to see blaze and the dead silver. "Oh my sweet emerald..." Maria sees blaze stroking the dead hedgehog's forehead. Maria sucked in a lot of air, "b-blaze.." "You were right Maria..." Blaze spoke, and sobs. She looks back at silver. She kisses his forehead, "it's not easy to lose someone you loved so much..." She then places her hand onto silver's eyelids and closes them. "You will always be in my heart.." Blaze whispers.

By the far distances the evil sonic was glaring at the dead silver being hugged by his girl him. "Hmm.. It seems it's up to me now.. .." Then sonic looks directly at amy. He grins, he speed dashes towards her. By that moment he was behind her. "Don't move..." He spoke into her furry ear. Amy gasp but Doesn't move a muscle. "Your friends may have beaten shadow and silver... But you will never beat me..." He sniffs into her quills, amy was shaking. She heard him making a evil chuckle in his tone. "See you next time..." Amy then hears a dash. She spins round, no blue hedgehog to be seen. Her heart was pumping. Knees were wobbling. Amy began to shake more. Her emotions began to lose strength. "Me fighting sonic..." Amy then grabs hold of herself. "...No..."

* * *

Finished chapter.

Silver is DEEEEEEAAAAAD! And I sorta messed up sonics bit.. Awk well.

And sorry sorry if there are mistakes I actually 'drafted them' TWICE!

***and Its my 1st time 2* **

but anyway!

**Please**: **Review**, **Favourite** and **Follow**.

My page and Story!

Thank You!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Mobotropolis City  
4th of September  
12:00 pm

It still remained dark at the city. Dark grey clouds covered the sun. Yet, it looked the same as it was before. The time When Essence attacked two days ago. Everybody hadn't ate since then. But of course they couldn't.

'I watched this moment.. It hurts me.. I saw her... Cry. I never thought she would cry that much. Especially for me. But, I should be happy right? No. I shouldn't, there's no way she could come back. Even though she defeated me... But Essence... I hate her... And I 'hate' saying that word. But really... It's the only way I can describe that monster...' Silver looks round him. He turns his head slowly, suddenly silver spotted sonic and shadow looking straight at him.

"Silver, you alright man.." Quietly spoke sonic, his face was pale. His eyes had no shine, only trying to smile that was literally fake. "No..." Silver sighs. Shadow pretends to not listen to them. Silver was also pale, with grimy eyes that looked like elders. By all the depression.

Rouge was highly tired. She removed her high heels, slowly she sat on the ground. Supporting her back by the great castle wall. Knuckles was standing there, highly annoyed and angry. Bruised on the face. Annoyed by sonic's brother, but understood by the Hedgehog's actions. Manic was sitting by the other side. He was looking at his mother. Now made of stone. It broke his heart. Sonia, was sitting next to manic. Trying to support his brother. Her makeup was gone, only mascara was stained on her cheeks. But she didn't care for once. Not even noticed. The lovely cream was hugging in her sleepless boyfriend tails. Holding onto his hand. Her eyes gazed at the fox. Tails was still out. Hadn't woke up or anything. Maybe making tiny noises but that was that.

Essence, the horrid woman had gotten angry... Her red cheeks sparked through her brownish fur. "GRRRRAHHHH!" She punches her fist against the throne. The others were shocked, Essence made more growling. "WHY IS SHE THERE! GRRRRRR!" Shadow raised a eye, watching the mad woman bouncing round. "Who is 'she'?" Essence stops. Then jumps off and lands on the thorns. Eye levelling Shadow. Her eyes when black, showing no pupil.. Draining black blood that began to pour down her eyes. She was growling, a snake tongue formed as it came out of her mouth. "SOMEONE WHO CAN RUIN EVERYTHING!" Roars Essence, she grabs shadow by the neck. She then tugs him forward, silver and sonic was pissed. "But how... If you 'trapped' them... How can this 'she' ruin your plan..." Shadow asked..

He was like a detective, digging his way through for the answers. Essence slaps shadow to entertain her. "NOTHING TO ANSWER TO THAT BLACKY! HA! You thought you can read my mind..." Essence bounces up the thorns and lands back to the ground below, she slowly turns her head. And god she looked terrifying, "But you'll never will" shadow and the others gasped. Essence's voice sounded different, completely different! "Psst... Knuckles.." Rouge whispered, her res husband turned round. "How come she acts totally different... I mean look at her..." Knuckles then turns to the mad woman. She was acting like a animal, well I know she is. But crawling, sniffing and sniggering.. Knuckles raised a eye. "Rouge I don't have a clue..." He whispers back.

As nothing else would get any weirder or creepier. Everybody was watching her, Essence crawled to the top of the balcony where the dead stone people laid below. Essence began to talk to herself darkly, "Το σχέδιό μας θα αποτύχει ... ΑΝ ΓΑΜΗΜΕΝΟΥ το χάλι!" Essence grabs her neck and whispers, "But how can I prevent this from happening.." Her voice sounded different again, "Σκύλα .. Θα μου απέτυχε ... ΘΑ ΣΑΣ RIP ΣΕ ΚΟΜΜΑΤΙΑ!" Suddenly Essence fell to the ground in pain. Screaming, the others were shocked. Cream ran over, Essence spun her neck right round and growls like a demon, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Cream screams and runs back to the others, Sonia got hold of cream and tries to calm her down. Essence's pupils shrink. She begins to crawl over fast, "STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" Sonic was losing his marbles. But suddenly notices something of the mad woman's neck. Like a scar. But what? Cream and Sonia were screaming as they fell off the steps face to face with the creature, the others were too terrified to help them. Except for the knucklehead! Knuckles kicks the woman in the face, "STAY BACK! YOU RAT"

Essence growls, then laughs. Knuckles was confused, 'did I hit her thAt hard..'  
Essence stands up, "oh knuckles... Do. That. One. More. Time..." She teleports right in front of him, tilting her head to the right, "And your head will be on my future wall..." Rouge then speed flys over and snaps, "Talk to my husband like that and you WILL wishing that you never said a thing!" Knuckles grabbed hold of rouges hand, but Essence smirks. "Heh... Sorry my bad... But I might 'clip' off your wings if you try that again..."

Silver sighs his thoughts took over, 'why! Why today! I don't understand... If only I knew... I don't recognise this woman at all! And yet, I hadn't heard or read about her.. Or did I...'

**FLASHBACK**

**Silvers pov:**

30th of November  
12:30 pm  
3332

I was in the Hecto Library, the worlds most Largest Library In Future Möbius. Blaze wasn't round. In fact, she was back in the present time. Looking after cream I suppose.. The history section I was in, well I like history. And visiting of course. Well I know I should be very careful, but yet it's so adventurous to explore and find out things you might never ever find out!

My finger glided through the back spine of all the books. Reading their titles, but sadly it wasn't catching my eyes. Suddenly I pulled one out, "hmm..." I spoke lowly. I flipped the book over, 'Creations of Time.' I smiled at this, "Sweet!" I walked quickly over to my desk table. And yes I know... I told Sonic one day that I read books all the time. He sounded quite shocked that I did. Tails was super happy that he begged me to join him on Friday nights. Really, to be quite truthful. I wouldn't, but I turned to like it. Knuckles was impressed, seeing that I knew a lot about history. So I and him quiz each other. But he focus's on legends. Which I don't care. Amy, well... A 12 year old girl, she only read ROMANCE! Man I swear, she told me that as herself Snow White and sonic as Prince Charming... Man I do NOT want to start thinking about that again.

But the book, man it looked really, REALLY old... And the pages look really lose.. I got to be careful. I pulled over the page, Index... The creator... The planets... The Dinohacks... The creatures... Ancestors... The Day And Night... The Necklace of Ever Fear..

My eyes creeped to that last chapter, what necklace... I then read the number of the start of the chapter. '66.' Yes the book was very large I forgot to mention. With a big thump as I skipped all those pages. The title was pretty darn creepy looking. And I seen a picture of a necklace. It had sharp teeth, with black prickly thorns to be the chain. Also by wire as well. Then stood a red gem. It was not like a shinny pretty thing, but it felt like... "WOW!" I screamed, "SHHHHH!" Shushed back the people, trying to read. I sweat dropped, but quickly turn back to the drawing. You wouldn't believe me, but it was like a eye! A eye drawn inside the red gem. It looks like it's moving to... I.. I think it is...

I shook my head, "maybe it's just me.." I whispered to myself. I turned the chapter page over. And boy, never thought a necklace could be so... Important..

The Necklace of Ever Fear...  
This necklace was once a regular gem created by the animals In Möbius. But soon had a force of great power with possession. The gem was represent of Truth, that can see right through you. The sharp teeth, two of them on each side of the gem stands to devourer. That means what ever mood you are in.. You can get rid of it quickly with emotion and anger. The thorns stands for poison, for if you get pricked. It will hurt or kill you. The wire stands for strangle.. When the wire is around your neck. It can stink it's sharp metal into you deeply..

Hmm... I sorta found it boring about the necklace. But This book and all this historical history. Could this all be true. My eye gazed at the next context, I began to read.

_A story was once held when the world was created. After the mighty Dinohacks were no longer existed. In a place known Heaven. There was a God, who had once a loyal Angel. The angel was loyal, caring and trustworthy among the other angels. Till one day, the angel had lost his mind. He seen poor animals down in earth being rejected, turned against on and being hated. The God told the angel that they showed sin. And that shall be punished till they are once forgiving.  
The angel took it the wrong way, and so he wanted to be the new 'God'. He then fought against the god, but failed by the angels who protected their king.  
Then so, the angel who betrayed the God was sent to hell.  
The angel got even more mad, then turned insane. Till he met another god, but evil. And different. The name was Satan. Satan told the angel to create a weapon, that held a red gem. The angel found his way to arrive on Möbius. The angel had found a woman with a necklace that held a red gem. Within a Second. The angel attacked the woman and stoled the red gem, for had the power that can change the world forever._

_The angel, pulled out his teeth. Got poisonous thorns. And with dark magic, the necklace was formed. The angel was no longer who he was. But now, a demon. Through his days, he saw torturous monsters. Devils.. And people who had also betrayed god was being abused.  
By then, the demon attacked god. By turning the days dark. The people losing their minds, killing and hating each other. But, it wasn't over yet. The god then created the Seven Chaos Emeralds. And clashed into battle. God had beaten the demon. To protect Möbius, he prisoned the demon in the necklace. And all that was left, was the eye of the demon that was able to be seen through the gem._

_Many years later, A princess found the necklace..._

I raised my eyebrow, that was all? What about the princess! What happened to her? It didn't matter as I closed the book. My footsteps carried me back to the empty spot where I shifted the book. But really I wanted to find info. I then began to do a book hunt, flying up and down. Researching books. Even using my powers. No luck. But I wish I knew...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Knew... Knew...' Echo's silvers thoughts. He narrowed his eyes trying to remember. Shadow was watching the black mist. Seeing the girls in the different world. It felt weird to him. 'I wonder if this has to do with the chaos emeralds... Maybe there is other ways you can work them..' Questioned shadows mind.

Sonic was still at essence's neck. It was like a circle around the whole neck of Essence. But a giant oval in the middle of her neck below the chin. Sonic, clueless that blue hedgehog had no idea. Sonic sparked with a idea, 'If I study Essence.. I would be able to seek some answers.I might find out about that person she's feared about. Also that thing inside of her. And that scar she has around that neck...' Sonic turns his head to the dark black mist. Seeing amy, yes indeed. Sonic seen his evil copy self at her a while ago. He frowns with annoyance. Sonic then thinks again.

"Faker..." Whispered shadow, this got Sonic's attention. "What!" "SHHH! Not soo loud... What are you thinking about?" Sonic twitches, "About Essence... I know she's hiding something.." Shadow nods. "Agree.. Did you notice that thing around her-" "her neck? Yeh, I did. Do you know what it could be?" Shadow shrugs at the blue blur. Sonic nods, "Well.. For some reason... I feel like we can connect to the girls.." Shadow raised his eye. "What do you mean blue.." "I mean, think about this." Sonic the breaths in some air, "Did you notice how Ames before went...Dark? She heard a voice. Telling her what to do." Shadow wasn't surely following but sonic continued, "but anyway shads... That voice was actually in 'my' mind. Like I was thinking it." "So faker your saying that you don't feel loved?"

"NO! I mean, that voice is talking to her! It talks to me as well .. And whenever I'm confused or angry. Upset. That voice interferes. Ever since that mad thing appeared.!" Shadow sorta got it now and nods, "so.. Maybe you can communicate to the girls with your..." "Thoughts? Maybe shadow..." Shadow then looks back at the black mist, sonic sighs. He turns his head, looking down at the small ants. They were his friends. I forgot to mention, but the thorns carried the three hedgehogs about 40 feet off the ground. Sonic looked at knuckles, comforting rouge. He spotted his brother and sister looking at his and their mother. He noticed cream, scared. Trying to hug herself into tails. His best friend was still out. Sonic sighs, slowly his ears dropped. Gloomily turns over his head and looks at the mist. Again amy was there. Looking like sonic himself.

Sonic then looks at the sky, only one star shimmered through the sky, 'Amy... I will see you again... You will come home... I believe in you..."

...

The Ever Distance

Amy slowly lifts her head to the sky. Surprisingly seeing a star in the same position as the one where sonic is staring, "Sonic... I don't want to fight you... I love you too much... But please... If you can really hear my voice... Please don't forget me..."

...

Mobotroplolis City

Sonic heard her voice by looking at the black mist, he sniffs.. "But I can... You just cant hear..."

* * *

Okay done! chapter is **COMPLETE! **

Sonic ending, meh... But tehe!

btw I had to edit it, because I forgot to underline the story of the necklace! As you suppose i made the necklace evil? Possessed? Well yes, I did! XD

okay guys... Essence? The Necklace of Ever Fear? The person that could ruin everything? I don't know... Do you?

**Please**: **Review**, **Favourite** And **Follow **

My page and Story!

Thank You! 


	13. Chapter 13

**I bet you won't bother reading this... **

**Hey guys. I thought I would right this before I give you this chapter. I know, this chapter is short. But I wanted tails to get a bit of a moment. He's a small character in this story. And I got this idea from Insidious. Like when the father gets inside his sons world. And tries to save him. **

**'Tip toe, through the window!' And bla bla bla! But I don't really remember but I do know it's something similar. **

**BUT! I really want reviews! I'm seriOus, I'm giving you's a beg note. if your a person who isn't lazy! *im sure you's are not!* can post a nice, suitable review for me. And before you review, read the story from top to this chapter. And you notice, I'm getting better with my punctuation. Cause of advices. **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed this story so far, followed and favourited! But keep on reviewing! I love it when you keep posting! **

**Anyway. ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Tails

**TAILS POV...**

My body laid still against cream's thighs, supporting my spin. The wind gushed my bangs. My suit was stained by the dirt, which I don't remember by getting it. But really, I can't move my body. Nor can I move my mouth. I felt like a robot, in shut down mode. How is this happening? My ears heard everything, I'm that quite I hear sonic mumbling. But I can hear the girls, if only I can see... Then I can know what's going on..

"So... Your finally asking questions.." Spoke a voice in my mind, "h-how? Who's there! I can't see! It's too dark! What do you want!" My answer was revealed, it was Essence. She was standing right in front of me. But how? I can also hear her from the outside world! I gasped, "How... A-Are you-" she cut me off. "Your under my spell.. I can talk to you whenever I like." "So I am unconscious!" "No you stupid fox... Your in a different world.. Where you can see the death ones around you.." I sweat dropped, I look round to see other figures around me! But wait!

I dropped my eyes to where I saw my feet.. I-I... Im standing! How I'm I doing this! "Your soul is stuck in this world, while your body is left in lockdown.." Continued Essence, then was in front of me. "And you won't be able to wake up for a VERY long time..." I narrowed my eyes, I stood right in front of her. I pointed my finger at her, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME! AND WHO ARE YOU LIKE I ASKED BEFORE!" "Didn't you seen my vision..." "Y-yeah.. BUT YOU ARENT THE PRINCE-" "Yes I'm the 'princess'.. Now I'm a demon..." Then she quickly turned her face into a black scary face with big massive eyes. I gasped, "GAH!" I then fell to the ground, she fell down with me. Sticking that disgusting cut tongue, trying to lick my face. IT WAS HUGE!

Essence stood Up again, grinning. Her face was back to normal. Eying me. God I didn't feel this scared in my life... "But... You are right... Who I'm I? Or.. Who I was..." Essence then used her powers. A blue light appears appears before my eyes.

Δείξε μου  
(Show me)  
Δείξε μου το παρελθόν  
(Show me the past)  
Έτσι, η ολοένα φόβος κολιέ  
(So The Ever Fear Necklace)  
ΚΑΝΩ εντολή  
(DO WHAT I COMMAND)

What is the language she is speaking... My answer wasn't yet to come. I gasped to see a mist. I suddenly saw figures. It was Essence, a young pretty fox. Then next to her was a older Fox. White furred, blonde quill less hair. Purple eyes. "That is my filthy sister..." Essence spoke... I didn't reply, I looked at the Essence I saw in the mist. Happy girl, prettier than the way she was before. Neater quill-less hair. Fur was tamed. Eyes were bright for As a dark green. But now, she was scary. Terrifying. I didn't understand... Why is she showing me this?

Then the mist change to a man. The man was a dog. Brown furred. With bright blue eyes. "That was my lover... He was everything to me... I thought..." Essence hold her speech, I slowly turned my head. Essence smirks, "but I was wrong.. Ha... Killing him was the greatest thing I ever done.." She clicked her fingers, I noticed the blue mist disappeared. My eyes turned, "HOLY!" I screamed, I spotted a dead dog... Floating in the air, the head was almost ripped apart, eyes were blood shout as well. The guts were hanging from his stomach. I covered my mouth from vomiting. I closed my eyes, slowly I peaked them open. I screamed again, the dead dog was closer to me! Essence was behind body laughing, she places her head over the lifeless shoulder smirking. "Such a charmer..." I was sweating... Disgustingly Essence licks the face slowly. She bites her lips, "ohh how stirring..." Quickly she rips off the rest of the head.

I frozed, if you imagined seeing somebody ripping a some dead animals head off.. You would want to run away. Essence smiles creepily towards me. I would want to die right now... "But why I'm I knocked out? Or in this stupid world! I seen enough of this gore and horror!" I demanded. Essence just shrugs pretending to be a stupid idiot.

"Sorry Miles..." She twitches her eyes and she smirks scarily. Her eyes went black again, "YOUR TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!" The voice sounded like a million voices in one! I gasped! She disappeared! My eyes looks everywhere. Blackness!

"HEY! COME BACK!" I shout, nothing. Really... I don't know anymore... Please somebody... "Help me..."

...

Mobotrolpis  
4th of September  
13:30pm

"Oh tails... Why don't you wake up..." Cream whispers. "It seems like your trapped... Please, give me a sign. Anything. Please.." Cream looks at the fox. Nothing, his face was still. His bangs flew with the wind, "Tails..." Cream quietly sobs on his forehead.

Sonic was looking down at them. It was a perfect birds eye view. His little brother was out. Unconscious, well so it seems. His mother, dead as a statue. And his girlfriend amy, not wanting to mention again. He faced many battles in his life, never he felt so useless in his life. Eggman, well he's back at home. Soon, there will be no home. Shadow was just upset as sonic was, but not showing any emotion. Silver, the same.

Essence, was sitting on her throne. Really she was amused by the sadness.. She grins to herself, "Don't worry... Everything will be fine..." Then a dark voice comes out as she spoke, "Εάν λέτε. Fail μου ... και εγώ θα σε σκοτώσω ..."  
(If you say. Fail me... And I WILL _**kill**_ you...)

* * *

Chapter complete!

Hope you's guys enjoyed! please read the top bit, it would mean a lot to me.

**Please**: **Review**, **Favourite** and **Fellow**!

My **Page** and my **Story**!

_Thank You. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

The Ever Distance  
4th of September

Blaze remained beside the dead body. Stroking his chest fur, she giggles. "Ha. And remember the time you and Knuckles had a pizza contest... You lost by.. Haha.. 10 slices." Blaze sniffs, "And you remember the time when you said you 'loved me'..." Blaze couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes stung, "That was the bestest day I can remember.." Maria was sitting on one of the other spikes that stuck into the mountain.

Maria was down hearted, she knew that blaze is suffering what she did. Well still is. Slowly, blaze gasped. The dead hedgehog disappeared turning into dust. "No..." Blaze whimpered. Silver was gone, Maria sighs. Blaze got angry, "GRRAHH!" She punched into the Rocky Mountain violently. "No, No, No, NO!" Blaze Bursts into more tears. Maria jumps to blaze. Placing her hands on the shoulders of blaze. "Blaze, common... Please..."

The soft sound of Maria's darker toned voice calmed down the silver hedgehog. Blaze slowly turned her head, "I'm sorry Maria.." She sighs. Using her legs to get herself up, trying to stand firmer. "I must stand alone... I know that silver will always be in my heart. Though, I know I would never love again.. Silver was a great hero. I will never be forgotten... Goodbye silver.." Blaze sighs, then she flew away back into the forest. Maria sighs. She jumps back down to earth. Seeing amy sitting on the rock.

With a massive bump, amy bounces. "Oh your back. Hey where's blaze?" Then Maria points to the sky, a white thing was moving upon the orange sky. "Oh.." Said amy. Maria sighs, she places herself beside amy, "ah... I hate this week so far..." Moans Maria. But amy didn't notice, she was too busy twitching and watching everything around her.

"Amy is something wrong?" Maria confused at these actions. "huh!" Amy snapped out of it. Maria raised her eyebrow, amy sighs. "He was here.." Maria gasped, "you mean Sonic?" Amy nods sadly. Amy looks at Maria, "Maria, I-I can't do this... I don't want to fight him." Maria sighs in annoyance, "Not you as well.." Amy stands up, "It Doesn't seem right.. I feel like all of this isn't meant to happen!" "Then what Amy?" Amy looks then straight to Maria's eyes, "I hear this voice! Like, it's warning me. But I don't know if I could trust it."

Maria looked with confusion even more, "right.. Well whatever that voice is... Let's hope it's not messing with your head." Maria stands up, she slowly was heading back to the woods. Amy sighs, "Okay..." She then follows Maria.

The wind gushed hard within the trees. Yet got calmer as it arrived back to where the girls were. It was still the afternoon. But hardly knew the time. Maria laid on the grass, amy was sleeping on the tree log. And blaze, well sitting by the little water stream, looking down at the reflection that looked like silver. It twirled the water, but the reflection was so clear. Blaze could cry if she thought actually about him. She drops a tear, the water make circles. Yet, soon The reflection disappeared.

**Meanwhile...**

Later on, it was the evening, though it was really dark. The fire was lift again, wasn't a good as was in the night before.

Maria looked up to the sky, the stars were shinning. And so did the red pupil of her eyes. She smiles abit, the feeling of the sky reminds her of her old home. Space Colony ARK. From a little girl, she remembers her laughing. Looking up to her grandfather. And being with shadow. Even though it upsets Maria. She continues to smile. But something hit her head, 'Will I ever be loved again?' Maria gasped at this.

'What I'm I thinking?!' Spoke Maria's consionsence, but then she snaps out of it. Amy sat up fixing her sports bra top thing. "Hey does anyone wanna get food?" Blaze shrugged, "I want to think more..." Maria sighs. "Fine, I'll go." She stands up, slowly her foot moved, then the other to a walk.

Maria was gone. Amy walked over to blaze, "So.. You okay.." Blaze Doesn't look at amy but still gazes at the stream, "I'm fine..." "I'm not very good at emotions while I'm stuck in this form.. But can you try to smile." Amy insisted, blaze heavily sighs. She turns her head, slowly she retrieved a smile. But yet it was pretty much a fake one. But it was enough for amy.

"You nervous?" Blaze whispered, amy raises a eyebrow. "What?" "Sorry I should correct myself.. Are you 'scared'.." "Oh.. Sorta ." Amy answers. She looks at the stream like blaze is back to Doing. "I don't want to." Amy talks quietly it could actually be a whisper. "It's the way things are..." Blaze scratches her cuts lightly. It irritated her.

"It can't be though. Blaze I love sonic! He's always been my lover since I was eight years of age! And you's all expect me to kill him! I can't! he'll kill me!" Amy speaks, clearing her throat. Blaze sighs, "Yes Amy, but that's the way things ARE! No matter how much it hurts. You have to do it. You NEED to do it." Amy got annoyed, she stood up yelling at the silvered hedgehog, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU BLAZE! Y-YOU THINK THAT I CAN JUST KILL SONIC! AND THEN RANDOMLY THINK THATS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!"

Blaze Controls her voice level and replies back calmly, "I do not think it is easy Amy. But listen, you need to understand-" amy cut her off, "NO! Blaze, I love sonic! And it's like your proud that killing silver is-" "NO AMY IT ISNT! GOD DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING THINK THAT IM BULLET PROOF! IM NOT! I HADENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION!" "WELL YOU STARTED IT!" Snapped amy. Her blue fur spiked abit from the anger. Amy walks over, she spin dashes up a tree.  
"Blaze your so... UH!" Growls amy to herself...

**Where Maria was...**

Maria was still walking, running didn't feel quite her. Her red eyes glimpsed round, trying to find food. The forest was silent, only remains the sound of Maria's footsteps. Maria was entering the darkest of the woods, only mist foamed around the earth ground. Crows were croaking, the owls were hooting. Maria wasn't frightened. But yet, she felt like she was being... Watched..

**Back at the woods...**

Amy still sat in the trees. She felt guilt. 'Well done Amy... You started on Blaze just because... *sigh* why I'm I so stupid...' Spoke Amy's thoughts as she face palms. 'Its not even her fault.. I mean, she lost silver. And she loved him. Maria the same. I gotta go and apologise.'

Amy bounced off the tree branch, she lands on the ground. 'Wow. Sonics flexibility is really good.' Again spoke Amy's thoughts. She slowly walks back to the silvered hedgehog. Still sitting by the stream. Amy started to feel funny. Like running away. Sounds like sonic Doesn't it? Blaze did notice her. But pretended she didn't. "Uh hey blaze..." Amy spoke, no reply. 'This is harder than I thought...' Spoke Amy's thoughts. "Look, blaze. I'm sorry. I-I.." "It's alright Amy... I know you didn't mean it.."

Amy gasped, "B-but I! I mean, I shouted at you!" "Amy like I said. It's alright.. I know your terrified. So I'm I... So is Maria. It's all confusing. And I never wanted to kill someone I loved. But yet, a sacrifice is a sacrifice.." Blaze stood up. She continued.

"No matter what. They love you.  
If they had to fight us. Us Brainwashed. They'll do the same.  
But yet. I agree.. It isn't right. And yet, it's confusing. Cause before we sucked into the portal.. Then, as we were falling we headed straight into this world..."

Amy nods but she felt funny. Like weak within her bones. "Your right.. But still.. I" amy began to cry. "I can't take it.. Help me. i don't want to!" Blaze gasps and hugs her. "Don't cry.. Sh... Please." "Blaze... I-I don't want to fight him.." "You will fight this Amy... The sonic who once knew you... Will always be in your heart."

**Back with Maria...**

"Eww... Is this even food.." Maria moaned as she picks extra bits of this rare fruit. Suddenly a voice was behind her, "Sad isn't it..." Maria gasped and spins her head. It was the speed demon. The last out of the three hedgehogs that lives. Maria growls, "CHAOS SPEAR!" Bolts blasts off. But sonic dodges.

Suddenly, sonic grabs Maria by the neck and bangs her against the tree. "Tut tut... Your way past your grounds... But I'm not here to give you a beaten.." Maria tries to break out of sonic's grasp. But he tightens, "but I'm here to help you..." Maria stops squirming and looks at the blue hedgehog eyes. It had no shine. "Help me?" Sonic releases his grip and grins, "Yes Blacky... I'm here to help you.." Maria raised her eyebrows.

"But even though I'm helping you ... You must follow me.. 'Maria'..." Sonic winks. Maria gasp, "YOU KNOW MY NAME!" "Yes.. I know blazes... And Amy Rose..." Maria was shocked, "but how? You weren't stalking us!" Sonic shakes his head. "No.. I knew when you came here.. The mistress gave me the greatest gift.. I know who you's are.. I'm not actually brainwashed like the other two... Well their not alive.."

Maria, was literally shocked. She almost fell to the ground. "But.. Your gonna help me.." Sonic grins, "didn't I say that before?" Maria nods. But then shakes, "NO! GO AWAY! OR I'LL!-" sonic pressured her against a tree. His face was close to hers, "I would want to Rip your eyes out right now... But I know you only want one thing..." Maria was sweating.

"You want to turn back normal.. And see shadow again... I can do that.." Sonic said gently. "Whadya say?" Maria thought for a Second. "You are gonna help me..." "Don't make me repeat it." Maria sighs, "fine.."

Sonic grins, he claps his hands. "Well come with me Maria! Today IS YOUR LUCKY DAY!" He laughs. He runs off. "Hey wait!" Maria shouts, she follows. Her feet pouned into the earth. Soon she spotted sonic, she wasn't far behind. Soon he stopped. So did Maria. "Huh..."

There stood a massive tree. The tree was black. That shinned bright red. There in the middle of the tree. Was a gap. Sonic smirks, "Common blacky..." He walks over. Maria gulps, 'Maria what are you doing! You can't trust him! But he's sonic... Right?.' Spoke her thoughts. Sonic rubs his hands together. He points at the tree smirking "Look inside the tree.."

Maria looks at sonic rarely. But she walks slowly. The large plant shinned blackness and redness. The tree showed a reflection of the Black female shadow known as Maria. But suddenly. Slowly, the ebony hedgehog become yellow. The eyes turned from red to blue. The large quills becomes quill-less hair. And the ripped shirt and skirt, soon became the dress she was wearing before. A bright sky blue. Maria gasped, she looks down. It was real, "I'm me again!"

Sonic smirks. 'Fool...' Spoke his thoughts. "YES MARIA! Your back to normal.. But I'm sorry.." He snaps his figures. Suddenly Maria turns back into the black hedgehog. "GAH!" She said shocked. "But Maria.. You must do something for me..." Maria spoke with a answer. "What?.."

Sonic walks over, he uses powers.

Από Κάτι .  
(From Something..)  
Νεκρός  
(Dead)  
Αυτό θ Επέκταση  
(That I Extend)  
Από Αυτό Δάγκωμα  
(From this Bite)

With sonics hand, it formed a rare apple. Not red, not green. But greyish orange. Maria was shocked.

Τα πάντα ... Θα είναι ακριβώς σωστό ..  
(Everything... Will be just right..)

"Take a bite from this Maria.. And trust me 'dear'... It will all turn very lovely.. And romantic." Sonic smiles widely. Sorta creepy. Sonic passes the apple to Maria. She looks at it.

"I don't think I-" "_Eat me... I will help you.. I will bring back him back to you... Love me... Show me.. Your __soul__.._" The apple spoke within Maria's head. Sonic mind readed and he smirks. Maria hesitates, "only for shadow..." Slowly she takes a bite of the apple.

"YOU FOOL!" Sonic laughs evilly! "Uh!" Maria gasped, grabbing hold to her throat. She fell to the ground. Moaning In pain. Sonic looks down, "shouldn't listen to someone that actually isn't someone..." He grabs the apple, "looks like there's gonna be a party tonight..." He dashes off leaving a blue dart.

All was left was a body..

**Meanwhile...**

Amy and blaze were calm. Yet they became very hungry. "I wonder where Maria is..." Amy wondered. Blaze shrugged. "No clue. Though she should be-"

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy guys..." Spoke a voice. Blaze and amy gasped, looking towards a black gap within the bushes..

* * *

Another chapter. And really guys, there isn't that much many chapters to go. Maybe 6 or 5 more. My 1st story is going pretty well. no bad reviews which is good for me:)

And evil sonic has tricked Maria. Silly girl!

**Please**: **Review**, **Favourite** and **Follow**

My **page** and my **story**!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Thank You. 

**And guys that's not all. Whenever, I finish this story. I also want you to leave a review if I should do a story... About Amy rose? Info will be letted out after Chapter 15 ;) **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN SOME UNSUITABLE SCENES! **

**Either 15 or over. Or just read it... -.- **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The Ever Distance  
4th of September

"M-Maria..?" Amy spoke, walking slowly to the bushes. A figure stumbled out drunkly, it was in fact Maria Robotnik herself. She was like jelly, swinging her arms. Her legs kept her body up. Her eyes looked like she was in a love struck.

"H-hEay... How... Ya *giggles* doing.." Maria questions as she falls against the tree. Amy looks at blaze weirdly. But Maria wasn't finished as her eyes gazed at the blue hedgehog known as amy. "...hehe..your pretty..." Smirks Maria, amy sweat drops. "UHHH... Maria, are you al-OH!" Amy squeaks as Maria wraps her arms around Amy's waists. Blaze was like 'WHAT DA **** ' face. "MARIA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YA-" but Maria interrupts amy by placing her finger on her lips.

"Hush... My pretty hedgie.. Maria's here..." Maria spoke softly. Patting Amy's head. Blaze was out of her comfort zone. "Maria, did you jus- I mean.. What 'happened' to you.." Maria looks at the silvered hedgehog. "Sorry, I want to spend time with my hedgie wedgie.." "WHAT!" Amy screams.

With a blink of a eye, Maria dashed off with amy. "GIRLS!" Blaze shouts, she runs after them. Although she wasn't as fast of them. Blaze stops, panting. She rises her head, looking from left to right. "Ah... What did they go.. And what is up with Maria... I need to fine them before it's too late! Well for amy.."

**With Maria And Amy...**

Maria was Running like thunder. However, amy, was hanging off the shoulders of the ebony hedgehog. Screaming for demanding attention, "MARIA PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Maria letted out a smug, she then swings amy to the ground. Leaving a thump into the earth.

Amy groans, "What was that for..?- Hey! - Listen here! - Why aren't you listening?! - HEY!" But Maria was looking down at the ground, slowly she rises her head. Titling her head to the side. Giving her.. A inappropriate look. Amy sweat drops. "Uh... Maria... Why are you staring at me like that..."

Within a Second the black hedgehog was on top of the blue one. Amy screams, "AH! U-Uh, Ma-aria!" Maria grins, "Your so admirable.. I want you.. So much.." "WHAT! HEY- I -I!" "No... I 'totally' want you..." Amy was out of her comfort zone, sweating like a pig. Then Amy pushes Maria to the side, Amy sapped over to a tree by her speed. "Maria what is wrong with you!" But Maria ignored her question, "Listen... Your my precious... Stay with me..." Amy got annoyed, "Listsn.. Maria. I don't want you! Your my friend And-" "I love you.." Maria winks.

"b-b-ba... WHAT!" Amy snaps, Maria stands up. "Listen again.. I want you. I need you.. Your the only thing I want... Stay with me.. Your all I have..." Maria speaks softly, amy however. Didn't find this a kind way, it felt like.. A old 'sonic the hedgehog fear' but more, 'RUN FOR YOUR FRICKING LIVES!'

With Maria's speed, she was pinging amy On to a old tree. Gazing at Amy's green emeralds eyes that was actually's sonics. Amy was sweating, "L-let me go... I don't want to hurt you or anything..." Then amy notices something in Maria's eyes. She seen in the red pupils, wasn't her reflection. But 'Shadow's'.

Amy snaps into deep thought, looking from left to right. With a snap! Amy realises, "Maria listen! I'm not Shadow! So please! Quit-" but Maria grabs hold of her hips. Making amy jump. "Hmmm... Oh Shut up. Let's have fun- OH!" Maria gasped. Amy punched her in the stomach. But it was only a little tap, amy dashed of leaving a blue slowly gets up, cracking her fingers, leaving a smug of her face. "Ohh wanna play then? Well then.. I'm it.."

Amy ran for her life, the sound of her feet clamped into the dirty earth. The blue streak dodges the trees like a arrow. The matter of her life depended on it. Her heart boomed like the beating drums. Her fur was starting to damping by all the sweat. Though it wasn't tiredness, yet fear and mercy. There was a massive knocked down tree only 2 yards away, but to amy, only a few steps. With a massive jump like a horse, she feel to ground. Supporting herself by her feet and hands that pushes her up.

The speed demon hedgehog dashes away again. She looks back, nothing. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Yells a voice from nowhere. "GAH!" Yelps amy, she spin dashes away. Amy lands, quickly darting her head behind her shoulders. It was Maria, smirking, "Dawh.. I almost caught you there..." Amy laughs awkwardly, "ha-ha- but ya didn't hey?" Then amy screams for her life.

"RUN-RUN-RUN-RUN-RUN!" Panics amy, each time she turns her head. Maria is catching up. "IM GONNA GET YOU MY SWEETHEART!" Laughs maria, amy sweats even more. "WHERE IS BLAZE WHEN YOU WANT HER!" Demands amy running away from her new 'Fangirl'.

**Back with blaze...**

Blaze was everywhere, from the tiny stone to the highest mounts. No sign. Blaze started to panic. She was like a owl, turning her head in all sorts of directions. "Come on-come- on- COME ON!" Growls blaze, soon getting annoyed.

Suddenly, blaze spotted something moving by the corner of her eye. She slowly turns round. A blue mist was swirling around, "woah..." Blaze whispered. Slowly the mist glided away down into the forest. Blaze thoughts swung through her mind. Should I follow? Or should I not? But yet, the mist was graceful, and yet. So admirable.

The blue mist quickly came back. Then it blew closely to blaze. Blaze looks at it carefully, immediately the mist blew back to a passage way. Blaze sighs in defeat, "Fine..." She then chased after the blue mist.

**Back with Amy and Maria...**

Amy's heart was over lapping, the sweat was swiping off her fur. Her legs were num, her neck ached a bit. Amy was completely worn out. As for Maria, god she was on fire. Let's say she felt like the world depended on catching the blue hedgehog. The ebony hedgehog bounces off a tree to another. Her heart leapt with excitement! And a bit of.. Temptation..

"You can't run forever Blue!" Maria chuckles, gaining her paste. 'I need to stop her! But how?!' Questioned amy to herself, quickly turning back her head as she jumps on a rock and runs on top of it.

"OH HOW MUCH YOU MAKE ME WANNA MAKE LOVE TO YOU!" Maria smirks, amy gasp and sure glares at Maria, "I HOPE YOUR JOKING!" Maria laughs as she winks, then pointing ahead. Amy looks as her funny, slowly she turns her head, a massive rock blocked her path. Amy gasp, "GAAHHH-PAH!" With a massive boom, amy bashed into it. Leaving the outline shape of the blue hedgehog.

Maria stops, licking her lips. "Uuuuuuuu-hhh" amy speaks dizzily, falling back. Amy felt caught by someone. Amy looks up, "GAH!" It was of course Maria again. Amy tries to break out of her grasp. But Maria got a good hold of her Arms. "Where do you think your going..." Maria spoke softly, then pins her down to the rocky path.

Amy tries to break free, but Maria laughs. Amy looks at Maria begging with mercy, "okay! Okay please Maria lemme go!" But Maria Doesn't listen as she leans forward, again amy sweats like a pig. With a thud, Maria spreads Amy's legs Apart, " HOLLY SWEET LORD F***ING MOBUIS MARIA! W-W-WHAT YA DO-" "Stop being so tense... Relax... Your my everything..." Amy gasps as Maria leans in towards her face. Amy panics.

Maria then slowly tries to grab at Amy's chest, "OHH HELL NAW!" Amy growls. She quickly breaks free of the grasp. But fails as Maria pounces on top of amy. Falling both back on the ground.  
Amy struggles at breaking lose. "you can't escape me hunnie..." Maria smug's.

Maria spun round amy again, now on top of amy, pinning her legs and arms down. Amy's thoughts were out of control. She wanted to get out of here and FAST! "Stop running away from me... It upsets me.." Maria whispered, giving her a unapproved look. "IM GONNA KEEP ON RUNNING TILL MY LEGS DROP!" Groans Amy, 'And I thought I WAS madly in love!'

Maria grunts, leaning closer and closer to Amy's face. It was now the end zone for Amy Rose. Gonna get kissed by a girl! But how come? Amy looks back at Maria, still coming in for the kill. "Sorry Maria.. This might hurt." Amy then headed Maria. Maria flong back, this was Amy's chance. She speeded away faster than before. Maria gets up, "Clever..."

Panting like a horse racing, amy didn't feel quite safe yet. One of her best friends is now totally obsessed with her. However, amy was heading back to the forest. It wasn't far anyway, but ahead a massive hill going downwards. "ALMOST THERE-AHH!" Amy yelps as she was pounded by Maria, rolling downwards on the hill with her like a tyre.

"Ah-uh-ma-OMP- ga-ee- POOF!" Both went the girls. As they flopped to the ground, Maria smirks. "Now you can't get away!" Amy was still down, slowly getting up. Maria grabs amy by the arms and bangs her to the dusty ground floor. Amy couldn't take this anymore. "Now, wanna play show and feel.? I'll do both.." Maria winks.

Amy gasps, sweat poured down. She squirmed about but sadly it was no use. "Ha-ha-ha" amy pants in fright. Amy took a massive gulp, seeing that Maria was heading for her chest. "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEE!"

**Where blaze was...**

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEE!" screams a voice not that far away. Blaze stops, twitching around. The blue mist stops beside blaze. Gracefully just floating there. "GIRLS!" Blaze yells, she then ran on. Realising the girls was up ahead. "Wait till I get my hands on you's two!" As blaze is gone. The blue mist turns into a figure. But not clearly viewed as it's still like a ball of gas. Then it slowly walks away. Into deeper of the darkest woods.

**Back with the girls...**

Maria still hasn't done anything to amy as she kept fighting off. Maria pulled down Amy's head towards Maria's smirking. "Hmp... You might actually taste nicer than smelling like roses.." Amy gulps, trying to tug away. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"AMY! MARIA!" Blaze appears out of the forest, blaze gasped as she seen what Maria was doing to amy. "WHAT THE HELL!" Blaze yells, Maria looks back. "Ohh more company... Even more fun!" Amy smiles, clearly happy that she wasn't revealing any of her body parts or getting kissed. But snaps out of it, "BLAZE GET HER OFF ME RIGHT NOW!?"

Maria holds tighter onto amy, "Hmp! Try sweet cake..." Blaze waves about acting naive, "BUT HOW!?" Amy shouts back, "THAT WERID POWERIE MAGIC THINGY!" Blaze got annoyed, "You mean Silver's powers the Psychokinesis!" Amy moans back and nods, "YES!"

Blaze frowns, but does what she is requested. She used her powers. Maria was stopped from kissing amy. Well trying to. Maria frowns with annoyance, "If you wanted to join in you could've of asked..." Amy sighs in relief and she falls completely back to the ground. Blaze got hold of Maria with the powers.  
"Maria what did you eat?" Blaze questioned. Maria just giggles, "Nothing..." Blaze got annoyed, "Maria!" "I swear my darie I didn't..." Then amy felt funny in the mind, she looks up .to the sky.

"She's lying..." Spoke the same faded voice in Amy's mind.  
'What?' Questioned Amy's thoughts.  
"She've eaten the 'Ξεχάσατε φυτό αγάπη' currently in your language 'Lost Love Plant."  
Amy drops down a look, staring at Maria talking to blaze.  
'What does the plant look like...'  
"Fondly an apple.." Echoed the faded voice.  
'What does it do.?'  
"It makes them feel like there lover is calling their name. Yet makes you feel lustful, you don't realise it. It's like a drug. Well in your world. You get very high... You lose control over yourself. Your friend had fallen into a trap... If she keeps this up. She'll die."  
'WHAT!' Amy gasped, 'HOW CAN WE STOP THIS!'  
"Throw her... In the water..." The the voice disappeared. Well just stopped talking.

Amy gets up, seeing the other two hedgehogs fighting. "TELL US NOW MARIA!" "Hehehe... I didn't take anything..." Amy then calls out, "Throw her in the water Blaze!" Quickly reacted by blaze she looks at with confusion. "What! Why would I do that for?!" Amy runs to the water, "DO IT PLEASE! THIS WILL HELP HER!"  
There was a pool, a good old size. Perfect for a obsessed black hedgehog.

"No! Please don't!" Maria begs, "don't let her love!" Blaze thought for a Second, then looks at amy. Blaze nods, "This better work..." "It will trust me blaze! Just throw her in!" Blaze then looks at Maria, sweating. It confused blaze.. Seeing how feared Maria was of the water.

Blaze walked to the water. With Maria floating in the air. "Go for it blaze.." Amy suggested. Blaze sighs, with a fling by her arm pretending she was throwing something. Maria splashed into the water! Weirdly, this pinky red steam appears out from the water. By the sound of screaming people, the steam flew slowly into the sky.

Blaze and amy looked at each other by the silence. "PLLLAAAH!" Yelps Maria, popping out of the water, the girls sighed with relief. "What *pant* happened?!" Maria asked, looked at herself being wet. She stands up. The water wasn't deep, only at the waist point. "Your finally back to Maria!" Amy cheers, blaze chuckles abit. But Maria looks at amy like, 'What do you mean back to Maria?'

Blaze spoke, "Common Maria. Let's get back and amy will tell you ALL about your flirting skills." As she winks at amy. Amy groans. Maria got out of the water. "I bet it wasn't something I hoped for.." Maria spoke gently. Amy shakes her quickly, "Worse than saying than done!" Maria sweet drops and then chuckles awkwardly. Blaze, amy and Maria back to her normal self. Walked back to the forest heading towards their wee camp.

On the high trees tops, was sonic. Kneeling on the branch. "GRRR... That stupid black thing.." Growls sonic. His eyes sharpened as he stared at amy. "That girl Doesn't realise who she's messing with..." Then sonic stops talking as he mumbles, "Don't worry mistress... I will destroy that faker... I WILL destroy 'Amy Rose'... For her and her friends... Will all be in my grasp..."

Sonic rises his head, his eyes went completely black, "Cause there's no way **out**..."

* * *

I finally got this chapter done! And I'm trying to make sonic more... Violent and cocky And of course creePy. Lol, amy.. You shouldn't be messing with yo sonic!

RIGHT! About my next story! Well I'm posting up a 'Teaser.' You can check it out on my page. It's called, "Till this day- The incredible journey (Teaser)" I want ya guys to read it and review it. follow it as well cause I will post up a date when its started!

Anyway...

**Please**: **Review**, **Favourite** and **Follow**

My **story** and my **page**!

**And**: _**Check**_ out the **Teaser**!

_Thank You!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifth-teen

Mobotroplis City  
4th of September  
20:00 pm.

The wind howled strongly. The grey clouds swirled round and round. The city was practically now in ruins. It seems essence had powers to drain out strength of living or any other thing to dust. Soon everybody grew weak, they hadn't eat, they hadn't drank, they hadn't slept in days. Essence watches everybody starved. This is what she wanted, that is What she needed. Silver had fallen asleep. That tiny sounds of snoring filled the boring silence. Shadow was awake, but watching the girls within the black mist.

Cream was watching tails, yet still unconscious. Rouge was still sitting down, half awake. Knuckles was sitting next to Sonia and manic. Manic and knuckles hardly spoke after the fight. Yet for sonic, the blue speedster was eyeing Essence. For hours he's been sticking at her like glue. All the time she would talk to herself, do strange things. And even keeps saying words that hardly spoke English or mobain you might call it.

Essence plays with her tangled tatted quill-less hair. By a tug she rips abit out of her skull. Then flinging it away quickly turning into dust. Yet so. It was silent. But not for long.

"HEY!" Yells a voice, Essence looks down. It was sonic, Essence frowns. "Ohh what is it rat... As much you make me turn you really know how to make my days a misery.." "Weren't they before.." Sonic mumbles. Essence twitched at that, she then chuckles. To a frightful laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! Very funny hedgehog..." "Oh I wasn't actually joking.." Sonic fake smuggling

Essence glares straight at sonic. "ατελείωτες μυαλό" said Essence. Suddenly sonic felt funny. He closed his eyes and opened his eyes again. There was no shine in his Pupil.

"Think your funny hedgehog..." Spoke Essence in his thoughts.  
'H-How?! Did you get in m-'  
"DONT QUESTION ME! I'm giving you a warning... See if you mess around with me... You won't have any legs nor a soul... And I promise.. You better pray for you little pink rat." Spoke Essence again in sonics head.  
'HEY! AMY IS NOT A RAT!' Growls sonics thoughts.  
"Whatever.. But MESS with me... Heh, and you'll regret it..."

Sonics eyes returned normal, he shakes his head. It turned out shadow was looking at him, "What happened there!? What did that thing do to you?" Sonic sighs, "I don't have a clue..." Shadow grunts. Then leaving his eyes off sonic.  
Rouge and knuckles were looking up to the thorns and where Essence nested on her prickly thrown, "I wondered what happened there knuckles.." Said rouge. Knuckles shrugs, with grumpy look. "I don't know and I DO NOT care... I hadn't ate.. Sleep... AFTER THANKS TO THAT MAD BITCH!"

Rouge gets up, holding onto knuckles angry red cheeks and hushes him. "Sshh... It's gonna be alright... And control your French..." Knuckles chuckles, "You always know how to make me not stay mad..." Rouge winks, "I don't just make you mad or calm.. but furious..." They pecked each other on the lips.

'ατελείωτες μυαλό...' Sonic's consionsence went. But so what did it mean... Then sonic thinks about what Essence did to him. How she got into his mind just like that. Sonic hmm's to himself. Bitting his bottom lip. "GAH!" Sonic went, he pricked himself into the sharp jags. Silver waked up, "Zz-ACK! Huh! Is it morning?!" Shadow rolls his eyes frowning, "No silver. It's 8 o'clock in the evening.." Silver was surprised, he looks round him. He realises he's still stuck against the thorns as he spotted it around his body."Great... I thought that was a dream..." Sonic felt bad, "Sorry bud.. Didn't mean to wake ya." Silver nods, "Naw. It's alright... It's just,. I was dreaming about blaze... And our wedding day..."

The blue and black hedgehog both went silent. Yet showed sadness and pity. Then shadow sighs. Sonic does the same. Leaving silver, looking at the far beyond the city. Not a single thing... Looked beautiful as it once was..

...

The Ever Distance  
4th of September

"THATS WHAT HAPPENED!" Maria yells on top of her voice! Amy nods, "Yes! Man you could've down all sorts of things to me!" Blaze was staring at the fire. Admiring the flames dancing. "Yeah.. But hey." Slowly Maria turned to blaze, "Yes?" Blaze sat up, "How did it happen?"

Silence took place. Maria hesitated. Amy also sat up, giving Maria a look. "Maria... What happened.." Maria looks at both hedgehogs. Both staring at her with curiosity. With a massive sigh. Maria spoke, "Okay.. I was walking in the woods. I felt like it was being followed, but I kept walking anyway. Boy, all I heard was these rare things squawking and all sorts. Then I found this bunch of weird looking fruit. So I picked and picked. Till..."

Blaze raises a eyebrow, "Till what." Maria scratches her head, her red eyes turns to the fire. "Sonic was there." "WHAT!" Amy yells as she bounces in the air and clumsiness of the blue hedgehog slipped and falls back to the ground. "Yes.. He was there. He tricked me! And he knew who we are the whole time! he knew what happened to us! To our friends! He remembers everything!"

Amy's eyes widen. "So then.. He tricked you into bitting an apple.." Maria spun round, "YES! how did you know that!"

"It told me." Amy said. "It?" Blaze and Maria asked. Amy nods, "Yeah. She told me. I think it's a she. That the apple you ate does things to you. Like your Madly inlove. And some other things." Maria was stunned. "You mean.. That was the voice you told me about earlier?"

"Yep, and I think it's a woman for sure. But it only tells me if I'm in danger or I need help." Blaze wondered to herself after what amy said.

"Well.. I think it's time for some sleep." Blaze suggested, Maria nods. "yes.. *yawns* I'm awfully tired after today..." Amy grunts, "Heh, any wonder! Chasing me all day." "yeah but I caught ya!" Amy smugs, "Yeah because I let ya."

The girls chuckles. Maria lied on the log, relaxing by gazing at the balls of gazein the black sky hopefully soon that make her sleep. Amy spin dashes up a tree, lying on the Biggest branch. Blaze laid on the grass. Gazing at the fire.

"Hey guys..." Whispered amy,  
"What..." Said blaze and Maria.

"...I'm hungry..."  
"AMMY!"

...

Mobotropolis city  
4th of September  
21:30

Essence and the others watched as the girls went back to sleep.. Maria was dozed off quite quickly. Amy was fully sadly awake with a empty stomach, then snaps off to sleep. And blaze was also asleep. "hmp... It's time..." Essence spoke. She stands up, she stares at the black mist. Everybody watched her closely. As everybody else turns their heads. The mist was showing blaze sleeping. With a blink of a eye, silver realised Essence was gonna harm blaze.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HER!" Snaps silver, growling like a mad animal. (which he is) Essence swung to him, she used her frightful powers. With a sound of a whip. Silvers face ached in pain. Till a couple of seconds, it was very painful that he can almost cry.

Essence gave him a massive smug, "You know... Blaze is a 'cat'... And cats... Get in heat." "What?" Sliver confusedly said. Essence winks, "You'll see..."

As Essence rose her hands in the air. Thunder and lighting clashes into each other. The sky's remained dull and gloom. Everybody trembled as it shook the earth. Essence yells, "Βαθιά θερμότητα!"

Suddenly, a pale red steam flows out of essence's body. It swirled around everybody with great speed. Then, with bullet speed, it flashes into the black mist.

...

The Ever Distance  
4th of September

The fire was completely out, only the remains of smoke and burnt wood. The steam looks around. It spots a blue animal, hanging her legs of the tree branch and lightly snoozing. It then slowly twirls to the right, it spots another animal. But black with red stripes lying back sided on a log, coughing up some of the smoke then doses off again.

But swiftly glides the mist downwards to the dark green grass. Laid the sleepless white hedgehog. Known as blaze.'I've found you...' Creepily said the steam, it little swipes to left to the right. It reaches blaze's mouth, only inches away. The mouth of the hedgehog was opened slightly. The steam then pours itself into her mouth. Leaving blaze's mouth shut.

A few moments later, blaze began to move about. She trembles, beginning to pant heavily. Slowly she stands up, "Mmmm... Why is it soo hot..." Blaze scratches her collar bone. "I need to get out of h-here..." She pants. As the hedgehog began to run out of the little camp. Completely forgetting about the stream. Leaving the sound of bushes rattling. Waking up another hedgehog.

"Zzz...zzzz... Zz-Uh-eh!" Chokes Amy. She scratches her back left ear. "AHHH... That's the spot.." She peaks out her eyes, realising blaze wasn't there. "Huh?" Amy then bounces off the tree. Only leaving a little 'thump' on the ground. "Blaze?" Then suddenly the wind blows past a bunch of bushes.

'I think we should go there!' Spoke sonic's consionsence. Amy's thoughts interfered, "What makes you think that?' 'Cause I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!' Amy sighs, "I've noticed..." She then slowly instead of running. She was walking. Listening for other sounds.

**Where blaze is...**

**Blaze's POV...**

My heart... What's wrong with me... I-I.. I'm too warm. Guhhh! *pant* Need... Water... *Pant*  
My legs were like piles of thin sticks. Stacked and all, but ready to fall. I was sweating, sweating rapidly. My quills felt like a tun. Never mind silver's quills on my head. But it's my heart, it felt like I've run for 10 or more miles none stop. I'm like a boiler over boiling. I'm like the sun over heating and shinning. ITS LIKE IM SUN BURNT! If only I can absorb it. But not in silver's body. It will literally burn his body and me alive. Yet I'm dizzy. What is simply the matter with me.

I stumbled across a pond. It looks deep, perfect.! I took a leap, the Splashing sound made me tingle. As my boots touched the bottom I bopped myself up . Yet... I didn't expect for the worse. "GAH!" I screeched, my body was over burning like I was touching a boiling kettle! "HOL- AHH!" I scream. I bounced out of the water. I panicked even more by the heat. I can't be having a fever... No, this is worse.

Suddenly, all around my body. Was blue, it's my powers. Well silvers, Doesn't matter! It escaped my body, flashing everywhere. By the minute I was getting worse and walk. "HELP! HELP!" Nobody answers. How can this be happening to me?!  
My head, it hurts. It's like somebody hitting against it, all I hear is 'thump...thump...thump' it repeats in my mind. I.. I feel... Over Powered..

**Normal POV...**

Blaze was right, she was over powering. But Morley, the power was over powering her. The mind of blaze commands within, ripping of bits of trees. Breaking the twigs. Cracking rocks. And by levitating the water. Making it rise in the air. It begins to swirl around her. "La..La..La..La.." Mumbles blaze.

"La..La..La..La.." Repeated blaze,  
The trees falls then rises again like dominos.  
"La..La..La..La.."  
The water gets crazier, spinning even faster to make a tiny swish of wind.  
"La..De..Do..De.."  
Blaze began saying it louder, causing more actions around her.

Blaze clamps on to her bully. It began to hurt her. Yet still hot and still dizzy. But blaze's eyes begins to shrink. Her quills begins to sharpen, her chest fur was getting messy. "La..*pant* De.. *pant pant* I'm free.." She whispers heavily.

P_icture yourself, it's like your on something spiny. So fast, your gonna be sick.  
Picture yourself, sweating rapidly down your fur or skin. That you'll pass out.  
Picture yourself, that your eyesight is bouncing back and forward. That you'll actually might think your gonna fall either way.  
Picture yourself, hearing voices in your head that you don't know what their saying.  
That'll you scream for it to stop.  
Picture yourself, losing your mind._

As it won't get any worse for the poor hedgehog, she froozed at what she was seeing. The living dead. Silver the hedgehog. "Silver..." Blaze pants. No reply. But, silver wasn't actually there. It was all in her head. As the fake minded silver just stared at her. Emotionless. Blaze was begging with mercy, "S-Silver! Help me! It hurts! How can you control it! PLEASE!" Again nothing. Blaze grew in deeper pain. Just like as the trees, the water and everything was getting crazier.  
"You betrayed me..."

**With Amy Rose...**

She walks slowly along the path way. It was silent, also peaceful for the hedgehog. Amy loved walking through the forest as night. It was like she was in a fantasy world, which incredibly. She was. The trees were blue. The leaves were a pinky purple. It was like light bulbs that shined yellow. It wasn't something anyone could explain. Though it was imaginable to your eyes.

Yet the blue hedgehog wasn't admiring the place. But looking for blaze. "Blaze..? Hello? You there?" She whispers quietly, amy thought If she was any louder. There might be that somebody of a hedgehog watching her. Nothing. Not a peak of sound.

"Huh.. I wonder where sh- oh!" Amy place her hand quickly on her cheek. Something swiped her cheek. Something pretty sharp to. "Huh?" As amy removes her hand, it was a leaf. "What.." Said amy raising her eyebrow. Then another thing hits her. "OW!" That time, it was a bark from a tree. Amy spun round, seeing a blue light ahead. With tiny bits of plants or other things flying towards her. Then a gush of wind glides past. Amy put her arms infront of her, supporting her way as she walks towards the blurring light.

**With Blaze...**

"Guhhhh..." Furiously went the white hedgehog. She was getting worse by the second. Her powers were too strong now, making a huge reaction. Causing a tornado. The trees that were close to her was completely broken off and now spinning around and round. The leaves and tiny other objects looked like glass darting everywhere. The water was the Morley outside of the the trees sucking everything into the blistering hazard.

The hedgehog was blaze, yearning in pain and distress. She uses her powers, causing herself to rise in the air. Her cloths begins to tier. Surprisingly, her parts of her body didn't show. Only symbols all over her body. Blaze eyes were closed. She opened out her arms, making a boom. The trees went wilder. The water went faster.  
Amy reached the bright light, she couldn't believe who she saw, "BLAZE!"

...

Mobotroplis City  
4th of September  
22:15 pm

Silver panics. He uses his powers to try and break the thorns. It was no use, the thorn stuck into his fur getting closer into the skin. "Gaah.." Groans silver. Shadow looks at silver, "WhAt is it?" He said in a deep tone. Silver was dripping down with sweat, "It's my powers! She can't control it! If the powers takes control of her-" "GET TO THE POINT!" "IT WILL EXPLODE HER INTO MILLION OF PEICES!" Sonic and shadow's eyes widen. Leaving there mouths dropped.

"H-How do you control it!" Demands sonic, silver sighs deeply. "I don't know! I never had it before! It's because of Essence! That thing she used on blaze must had erupted the soul!" Silver growls, "I CANT LOSE HER LIKE THIS!"

...

"Blaze hold on!" Yells amy, she tries to spin dash but fails as a log bashes her to the ground. Blaze was still in the air. Her eyes were opened. Her fur was dark grey. Beaming lights blurs everywhere. The wind grew stronger, but amy didn't give up.

Amy slowly stands up, "GRRR!" She charges through the water, the trees and the tiny bits of nippers. Amy lands infront of blaze. As amy looks up, it looked like she was beneath a tornado. Only seeing the stars in the sky. Amy looks at blaze, "BLAZE STOP THIS NOW! COMMON!" Blaze drops her dead down to amy. Speaking like a million voices.

"I am Nobody..."  
"NO YOU ARE BLAZE! PLEASE STOP!"  
"Nobody..."

Blaze repeats the words over and over again. Amy grabbed hold of blaze, trying to hug into her. "THEN I'LL HAVE TO FORCE YOU!" Blaze showed no emotion. Staring at the ground like a statute. Blaze's top quills waved from side to side. Everything around the two hedgehogs got worse and worse and just even more worse than ever now. Amy tried to hold on, she tightens her grip.

"I'm a murder..." Blaze speaks mindless.  
"BLAZE THATS NOT T-TRUE!"  
"Nobody...But a Murder..." Blaze rises her head looking at the silver that actually wasn't there. "he's staring at me..."  
Amy spins her head round, nothing was there. "B-BLAZE NO ONE IS THERE!"  
"He is..."  
"NO! BLAZE LISTEN TO ME! YOU C-C-CAN FIGHT THIS! YOUR MY FRIEND! WHERE'S THAT POWER OF FIRE YOU HAVE! YOUR BLAZE NOT SILVER! PLEASE! FOR ME!"

The words struck the mind of blaze. Leaving her to froze. Amy hears a heart bear. Suddenly, blaze shined a red beam all over her. Amy looks at amazement. Then a shock look on what's coming.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screeches blaze. It was like a little girl screaming for candy. Left a massive explosion. The trees collapsed back down to the ground. The water splats everywhere. Amy pants, lying on the ground. She gets up, seeing blaze of the ground furless. "BLAZE!"

The silvered hedgehog laid on the ground, amy holds onto the face of blaze. Gently came a voice, "A-Amy..." Amy sighs with relief. "You alright blaze." As amy strokes blaze's white fur. Then hugs blaze."Yes... I feel much better..." Then blaze looks down to see her completely naked. "GAH!" She yelps! Amy laughs. "Don't worry, I'll get a massive leaf." And amy does just that. Amy tugs a massive leaf of a tree that was down on the ground. Looking like sorta a towel. Amy walks over, letting blaze cover herself. "W-Where is my clothes!"

Amy chuckles, then spotting the ripped streaks of clothes. "Over there."  
Blaze nods, using silvers powers she lifts the clothes. "Man..."  
Amy smirks, "Looks like you got very 'hot' blaze.." Blaze turns round glaring. Amy sweat drops Awkwardly.

"Heh... Oh say! Can't you use your powers? You know, to like peace it together again?" Amy asks. Blaze then smiles, "Good idea!"

Meanwhile...

The girls came back to the camp. Still seeing Maria sleeping like a baby. Amy sighs, blaze notices. "Something bothering you.?" Amy confesses by nodding. "Yeah... And you know what." Blaze understood. "Look amy, how about we wake up early. And then try to keep a look out." "Can we still check out this place? I still want to know more about this island.."

"Okay.. Now, get some sleep.. I know I will." Yawns blaze. "Goodnight.." Spoke softly amy. "Good night.." Replies blaze. As she goes back to dosing.

Amy sighs, sitting on the edge of the log which Maria was sleeping on. "Uh... I can't... No... I just... Can't.." Brushes back Amy's ears as she pulls back her hands. To then scratching her neck.

Amy looks at the smoke of the burnt fire. "Let's hope for the best..."

* * *

Chapter complete! I'm starting to tingle! :3 And I know whats gonna happen! Hehe.

And for people who auditioned your oc's in my next story coming soon, thank you sooooooo much!

Do you know how much this means to me? ALOT! You have such creativity, it's unbelievable, yet I made a decision... God it was hard...

Its...

Gonna be told **soon**...

**Please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**.

My **story**, and my **Page**.

_Thank You !_

But guys if you hadn't heard about the auditions check out my Teaser, "Till this Day- The Incredible Journey." To check the details!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

Mobotroplolis City  
5th of September  
06:06am

Another day. Another day of hell. It's seems like there was no hope for the heroes. It felt it was the end. Except for three heroes. The Ultimate Lifeform, The Hero Of Möbius and Saviour of the Future. They still had hope. Yet slowly falling, that there could be a huge chance that the girls will never return.

The Speed demons eyes was in black circles. He hadn't slept, just like the must had lost a pound or more. He looked like a old grandpa. His heart thumps slow. His quills were abit messy also. He couldn't even think of smiling, nor trying to keep his hopes held high. It would always drop down again to square one.

The Ultimate was just as bad. He looked even more gloom, depressed, dull and more words to describe him. Yet he stayed calm, trying to keep the nerve down low,  
Yet, soon it wouldn't be enough.

Saviour of the Future was just like the whole lot. He was able to sleep though, only for 2 to 3 hours. Leaving him moody.. He had a mark on his cheek, abit swollen to. His chest fur was a right old hag. He had no shine in his eyes. Depressed that his wife could have died. But full for relief and proud that she served.

As their bodies were surround by thorns, seeing the disturbing view of the city. Nothing was the same anymore.

Essence grew stronger everyday, she can feel the strength if everything and every living thing. Hearing all the tiny beats of their hearts. The sound of insects crawling. The concrete cracking as it falls. The voice of tails in his inner world. And of course, that something inside of her.

"Αισθάνομαι κάτι έρχεται ..." Spoke a dark tone with essence's voice switching her head to the left.  
"Who..." As essence swipes it back to the right.  
"Ηχητικός."

Essence smugs, her large nails clinches into the thrown. Her thin body stands up. Eye hawking the ground below her. Seeing half of everybody asleep. Then seeing the three hedgehogs looking into the black mist.

"Heh, Pathetic..." Whispers Essence to herself. She bounces off her stand, and with a massive thump. Everybody twitched with shock, their eyes glimpsed over to Essence. Her face was pretty used to by now.

Those eyes were like a pit.. Pit of death more likely. Cream got hold of tails, her arms wrapped round his chest. His head lying against her chest. Knuckles stands up, so did Manic. They both stare at each other, nodding for a agreement for a attack just in chase. Sonia runs over to rouge. The white bad hugs into Sonia.

It's quite shocking that everybody could be scared of a woman. Yet a woman that could be possessed.

"Everybody... I want you's to met someone... I hope you'll like him." Essence speaks evilly. She stamps on the ground, then spinning round and round. Creating a hurricane. Everyone then grabs onto something. The wind nipped their fur and skin. The hedgehogs faces were yet again battered like a bee's and wasp's attacking you by their sharp jags.

A black Symbol appears on the ground around essence, slowly then travels up her body. Her damage hair raises in the air. With a snapping sound, she unleashes her blood sucking black eyes.

_ανοιχτό,  
φέρει το θνητό.  
Εγώ σας αναζητώ,  
Δείξε τον εαυτό σου μου!_

'Γύρισε κατά αγαπημένη ...Γύρισε κατά αγαπημένη ...' Spoke Echo's everywhere. Slowly then appears scary figures, "look!" Spoke cream frightened. Everybody gases upon the the destroyed buildings.

Shadow looks into the sky, his eyes widen. Black things came out of no where, screeching and squealing. Sonic and silver pokes up, "What are those!" Silver said.  
Sonic stares at the living things landing on top of the building. "GAH!" He yelps as one of those vicious things.

It's face showed it's bones. It's eyes were bloodshot with black pupils. It was a naked thing of a creature. It's ears were pointy. The rib cage was highly disturbing. The wings were like a real life bat. It screams in sonics ear. "AHHHHH!" Sonic yells in pain. The scream sounded like millions of others. The sound got through sonics head. Shadow and silver does the same. But less painful for them.  
The creature flaps away. Still screaming. Then lands on one of the buildings.

The show wasn't over yet. Essence then roars a like a man. (Awkward..) so does all those living dead things. Everybody covers their ears.

**In tails mind...**

"GAHHH!" Cries tails, spinning round and round. Cover his furry ears.

**In mobotroplis..**

Essence stops the acing screaming. She stands firmly. She places her hands in front of her. Her powers zaps right In front of her. The same portal reopened. The creatures went crazy. Banging against the ground. Screeching and attacking each other. Slowly appears a figure.

"WHAT!" Everybody shouts. Sonic growls furiously. With essence grinning. "Hello... Sonic..."  
The copied figure stands, he licks his lips. He begins to walk, the sound of his shoes scratched the ground.

The evil sonic looks at everyone as he walks past. He came arc costs cream and tails, then stares at manic, Sonia and Rouge. Leaving him to shrug off. Then left to knuckles, giving him a wink. Which made knuckles growl. "Don't even look at me.." Snaps knuckles. "ooooooh... I'll try not to.." Sonic smirks.

"It seems I have arrive..." Slowly spoke sonic. He stands tapping his foot like the real sonic. "Indeed Sonic. I hope you won't fail me.." The evil sonic grunts, "Heh, is that a joke." Essence laughs, "Oh ho sonic i really hope it isn't.."

Essence walks towards sonic. "How do I kill the Rosy girl..." The blue figure asks.  
This caught sonics attention. He glares at the copy him. And so did evil sonic staring at sonic.

"Well sonic.. As much as your capable of doing this job. I want you to make sure you get inside her head. And her emotions.." "I see where this is going.." Essence nods at sonics reply. She places her nail on his chin and leans him closer. "And rip her heart out." "Hmp.. Got it... That pink weak thing won't know what's coming to her..."

Sonic growls, his eyes sharpened. His ears bent back, showing his teeth. "Emm... Errr..." He groans. Shadow and silver looks at sonic. "Sonic..." Sonics fur got darker. His eyes disappeared. "Ggrrrrrr..."

Essence smirks. "Your face is so... Tempting.." Sonic winks, "It will be better with that rose's blood all over my face.." They Leaned in. "YOUR NOT GONNA TOUCH HER!" The copy sonic and essence pops up to see the dark figure.

Sonic was no longer sonic. But now.. Dark sonic. His head was down, slowly he rises it. "Not when I'm through with you..." The evil sonic grins. Cracking his knuckles, "Bring it.." A smug came a cross dark sonics face. "Oh your on..."

"Faker you don't know what your doing!" Demands shadow. "oh.. I know what I'm doing... Putting a end to this." Growls dark sonic. He roars. With all his strength the thorns snaps in bits. Like a coil, he springs himself off the weed. Flying like a bolt towards the fake sonic. Essence grins, "This will be fun."

"TAKE THIS!" Roars darks sonic, going in for the kill. The fake sonic blocks the punch. Grabbing hold of his fist. "Oh, no thanks.. Try it YOURSELF!" The blue hedgehog punches the dark one. The dark figure lands on the ground, his mouth bleed fresh blood.

"Luckily shot..." Groans dark sonic. He spin dashes into the blue hedgehog. Then the evil sonic glares. "Hmp.. Not so lucky now once I have your legs twisted." "WELL I AM NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH MY AMES! SO MAY I HAVE A TWISTED BODY! Cause I'm doing this for her.."

The evil sonic smirks, he speeds over. "Well.. Go for it.." The dark face of the hero was terrifying. His eyes glared straight at his fake. The dark sonic would kill him. But for a hero. It wasn't a thing he can just do. He backed away. "OHHH giving up are we..." Grins the evil sonic. "Don't push it.." Snaps back dark sonic.

"Well by the thoughts.. Your giving up." As the fake sonic walks over. The dark sonic wasn't for giving up. But his heart told him to. He sighs, slowly his fur returned normal. His eyes turns normal. The evil sonic laughs, "HA! Some fighter.. Giving up. ON A FIGHT!" Slowly the evil sonic walks round his other half. "Losing against some hedgehog that does not actually exists.. Hmm.. Sounds like your not able to.."

Knuckles growls, "SONIC COME BACK OVER HERE NOW!" Sonic turns his head to the red echidna. "You better listen 'Sonic'... I better attend with my business.. Preparing my kill for the thrill." As the fake hedgehog walks away. "You won't kill her.." "Sorry?" " . .Her." As sonic walks over to the evil sonic.

"Cause I won't let you. She's my everything! She's my Amy. And seeing her terrified. It makes me sick! And you. Gonna harm her. And seeing Maria, had to murder her lover. WHICH HE HAD TO 50 OR MORE YEARS AGO OF LOSING HER!" The speed demon runs to the black mist. It was showing blaze sleeping. "She called herself a Murder! TO NO ONE WHO ACTUALLY DIED!" Sonic growls, "And soon gonna see my Ames fighting you. A real FAKER!"

Silver and shadow were amazed by sonics little speech. So were the others. The creatures roared, disrespecting that so called of a stand. Essence stood, enjoying this entertainment. The fake sonic was looking at the care free hedgehog.

"And I lost my mother.. I may had not seen her most of my life. BUT I BLOODY CHAOS DAMN KNOW THAT IM LIKE HER! WHO CANT STAND THINGS LIKE YOU! WHO DOSENT LET THINGS DO WHAT THEY WANT! I did that all my life.. From a child.. To a adult.. Who finished most evil.. So I might as well do the same to you..."

The fake sonic glares. "Do it..." Sonic frowns, just standing still. "Heh... You better hurry. I might as well go back and kill amy in her-" "NOW YOU DONE IT!" Sonic charges like a bullet. The blue streak heading towards the other blue hedgehog. As sonic was about to go for the punch.

"Λάσπη πάχους!" Yells essence. With a second. Only a inch away from the fake sonic's face. Sonic was complete froze, "What!" Sonic spoke! Shocked to see himself like a movie being paused. The fake sonic grins, "Stuck in the 'Mud' speedster..."

Sonic looked at him rarely. Everybody was mouth dropped. Essence frowns, "Sonic the Hedgehog... I told you not to mess around.." She laughs. "So.. Your stuck with me..."

"Wh-OMP!" Sonic gasped, his face was covered with black heavy mud. In fact it wasn't his mouth. But his hold body. Only his eyes showed. He couldn't speak or anything.

"SONIC!" Everyone yelled. The fake sonic smirks, "Well I'm off..." He speeds over to the portal. He stood beside it, "May I find myself a hedgehog.." He dashes in it. Now disappeared.

Everybody looked at sonic who was covered in mud. Now floating in the air beside essence. Sonic thoughts spoke, 'Oh no...'

* * *

Another chapter. This is rushed, cause I couldn't get a chance to proofread. -I'm ashamed-

I am hopefully to post up another 2 or 1 chapters tommorra. it's hard to fit a big scene in a couple of chapters. im trying to get to 20. And Im drawing my cover for my next story. Need to colour it. maahhh I'm gonna die...

**Please**; **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

my _**story**_ and my **page.**

_Thank You._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

The Ever Distance  
5th of September  
10:45 am

It was a fine morning. All the girls were wide awake. Especially Amy. They got themselves breakfast from eating grape fruit. The taste was sweet, and that nice taste of juice within that soft grape.

The sun shaded down within the trees. Yet the girls weren't at their camp. But walking round the forest. In fact, they didn't know where they were. Yet that's left to decide.

"Mhm... Ugh!" Maria moans, as she jumps over a log. Instead, amy spin dashes and blaze flies. "You should spin dash next time." Amy suggested. Maria shakes her head, waving her hand to left to the right. "Ohh no! That's the last thing I would do!"

Blaze was kicking a stone. "common girls. We need t-" a breaking noise was below their feet crumbled. "Uh... Was that you Maria.." Asks amy awkwardly. "No..." Maria replies nervously.

Then a big crack was made. "Uh oh...GAHHH!" All of them went as the fallen through the earth. With loud tumbling and falling. The girls lands all over the place.

The big rocks stopped rumbling. Blaze coughs up some dust. Leaving herself flat. "Uh.. Huh! GIRLS! GIRLS YOU ALRIGHT!" Quickly then popped a hand, then a blue head. It was amy covered in dirt."Ack! Plah! Eww.. I swallowed some of that dirt!" As she sticks out her tongue.

Then came Maria. "PHEW! I thought I was a goner..." Blaze uses her powers. Lifting the rocks. "Is everybody all right though.?" No reply. "Girls answer me!" Blaze spins round annoyed. Blaze drops the rocks Leaving her mouth to swing open.

Before their very eyes. Laid a tomb. Filled with weird texted writing. "W-what is this place?" The silence was broken by Maria. Placing her hand against the context walls. "No idea.." Amy replies back. Gazing at the tomb.

"This is where I rest..." Spoke a faded voice. The three hedgehogs spins back to see a pale ghost fox. Her hair blew freely. Revealing her violet eyes. Her fur was white as the snow. With bright blonde quill-less hair to her feet.

The girl's skin went white. To see a ghost right in front of them. "Do not be feared.. For I am the one who has been guiding you.." Amy broke the shock, "You were the one who... Was helping us?"

"Yes..." Slowly replied the white fox. "Come...we haven't got much time.." She spoke again. Walking gracefully in the rocky paths. "Ανοιχτό Πέρασμα."

Her ghostly tone of her voice. opened two walled rocks. Revealing drawings on the walls and by the light from above. Showed a deep dark tunnel. The girls were amazed, as the fox travels into the tunnel the girls followed. "It's abit hard to see.." Blaze answered.

"έγκαυμα φλόγα." With a flick, light torches were lit against the walls. The fire glowed red. With such grace and beauty.

Maria, amy and blaze looks round them. Seeing rare drawings with text below it. "These drawings are actually what happened.. Like that one."

As the fox points at one drawing. The girls eyes shocked. It was a girl surrounded by black mist, screaming in deep pain. Yet at the background of the drawing was a black figure. "W-who.." Said amy highly creeped.

"The Necklace of Ever Fear.. Or once.. The SoulEater Of Ever Fear..." The ghost sighs. Narrowing her eyes. "He tricked her.. By using the necklace as bate. By betraying its power or his shall I say the power towards her. And opening that 'spiritual' book. And breaking that curse! And by that..."

FLASHBACK...

As the princess spoke the spell. She didn't realise that there was something behind her. In fact, he followed her all the way back home. He wanted her soul.. He wanted it now..  
By then, the magic then formed her, the fake necklace of ever fear feel to the ground. And by the black figure. He transformed Into the real 'the real necklace of ever fear.' then sapped around the princesses neck and strangled her. It sank into her neck and was now inside of her. She screamed in pain, lied her body against the ground. "Y-you... Are part of me... I will help you... I will... CONTROL YOU!" The dark voice screams inside the princess's head. Causing her to scream more.

She became possessed, yelling, the ground was shaking. There became a dark black mist and formed around the Princess. " Στράφηκε εναντίον τους αγαπημένους...Στράφηκε εναντίον τους αγαπημένους.Στράφηκε εναντίον τους αγαπημένους!.." Blood began to run down her eyes, she was grabbing her body and putting cuts into her skin, digging her nails into deeper the flesh. She bent her back completely, the black mist then swallowed down into her mouth. The guards heard the screams, they ran to a door and seen it thumbing like if there was the wind trying to bash it's way through. They tried to open it but it was no use. The magic was too great. The princess then fell to the ground. From crying, to a sudden laugh. They princess got up, she was no longer was the pretty young thing she was before. But now... A creature... She spun round, she heard the guards shouting. She went to the door. The guards were relieved she was fine. But a second she grabs the guards with her powers and strangles them. The black mist them got into there bodies and swarm them. There eyes began to turn black and blood was running down their mouths. She then drops them, the lifeless guards were now dead. She began to slowly walk away.

"You Are Now... Mine.." Spoke the voice inside of her..  
"You are my master..." Replied the princess.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So.. This SoulEater possessed the princess. But who is the princess?" Wonders blaze. The figure turns round. Her head rises showing embarrassment. "Essence... My sister..."

The girls gasped, "What!" Maria said. Amy and blaze looks at each other. "But what does she- I mean that thing wants!" Demands blaze. "Well.. Essence is now part of this. And she knows what she's doing. She wants to consume the world, and create hell once more.. No good, but evil."

Amy stands closer to the fox, "How do we stop it.." "I'm sorry. I cannot give that away.. You must find out for yourself But.. You will have to find a location. that will be told from the heart.." Amy understands, "but... Who are you..."

"I'm queen-GUH!" Gasped the ghost. She looks down seeing black mist sucking upwards to the her waist. Maria, blaze and amy stepped away. "Heh... Looks like I found ya.." Evilly spoke a voice.

"AH!" The girls explained, it was Sonic. His smirks. "Your Highness.. You shouldn't be here.." The ghost stands still and very afraid. "NOW IM GONNA TAKE YOU BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" As sonic uses his unreal dark powers. The ghost screams in pain. Her spirit turns Into dust and flows back into the tomb.

Amy shaken in fear. Her eyes begins to water. Her legs begins to shake. Blaze and Maria looks at each other then at the terrified hedgehog . "AMY RUN!" Amy panics, but does what she's told. She spin dashes into the rocky hill and bounces her way out. Leaving a swishing sound.

The evil sonic chuckles, "Heh... I'll give her a head start.." "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" Growls blaze. She lifts one of the rocks and fires it at the blue hedgehog. With zap. Sonic runs through it. Maria spits out, "CHAOS BLAST!" Bolts blasts at sonic. But he dodges them with his great speed. The Girls snarls in annoyance.

"Well chicks.. I would stay here and have fun.. But I think your better... Grounded.." He then speeds out of the underground. "COMMON!" Yells blaze.

Sonic smirks, "βράχος σπάσιμο..." Suddenly, all the rocks and boulders tumble down again. Blocking the passage way on the girls. They were trapped underground. "NO!" Maria panics. Blaze tries to bangs her way through.

Blaze slips and falls, "AWK there's no point.. WE'RE TRAPPED!" Maria sweats, "Uhh blaze.." "What!" Blaze looks to see Maria pointing at the rocky floor. Soon to sea water rising up. "Oh god..."

Up on the earth, the evil sonic laughs. "Hah.. Oh amy.. I'm coming for ya..." Sonic then runs off.

...

(WARNING: Amy rose Vs Sonic The Hedgehog. Contains Violence)

Amy was running for her life. She turns her head stockily to see the other speed demon right behind her. "GAH!" She screams, she pounds harder on the ground. Making her to go faster. It was like in slow motion, sonic pulls out his hands. And violently yanks back Amy's top quill. "AHH!" She screams, and falls on the ground. Rolling all over the place.

Sonic grabs amy by the throat and pins her down on a tree. "Ohh amy.. You how much I wanna.. " he tightens his grasp leaving her squeak for air. "Kill you right now..." Amy squirms, "P-please *chokes* l-let me go.." Sonic winks. "Okay.." Amy's eyes widen on that little tone. He throws her off, rolling again. She tries to get up, but fails as sonic kicks her.

He then grabs her quills and throws her into the rocks. Since when did he get all that strength! Amy coughs, "huh!" She seen sonic going to air kick her. But ducks before the foot hits her face. She spin dashes away. Amy then runs away leaving a blue streak. Sonic had got his foot stuck in the rock. "GAHHH!" He snaps, he yanks out the foot. Breaking down the stones. He clinches his fist.

Amy jumps onto a tree. She swings onto a branch. Then begins to run like the wind. 'I can't run forever! But I don't want to fight him!'

...

Underground.

The water was rising higher, higher and higher. Blaze and Maria tries to break the boulders. But it was too strong. "BLAZE YOU NEED TO USE YOUR POWERS!" Maria said pushing one of the stones.

"I CANT MARIA! *cough* I DONT THINK I CAN HANDLE ALL THAT STRENGTH! KEEP DIGGING!"

...

With Sonic And Amy

Sonic was not that far from the other blue hedgehog. As sonic jumps on the other side of a large branch. Leaving amy at his left hand side. Amy turns around gasping, "SONIC! LISTEN I DONT WANT TO FIGHT!" Sonic shakes his head, "YOU NEVER LEARN!"

He bounces off the branch. He spin dashes towards amy. She tries to run on, but he gets kicked in the face.

They both fall off the tree branch. 'AMY YOU NEED TO FIGHT BACK!' Snaps Amy's consionsence. Amy nods, she punches sonics face as their still falling. He growls, so he kicks her back at each side. With a sudden bang! They both fell into the waterfall, where they both set foot. And when the fake shadow and silver were alive.

As they splashed into the water. Sonic dosent panic, but strangles amy underwater. She struggles to breath. "Heh! Let's see who can breath the longest.. Huh?"sonic sweat drops.. Seeing the edge of the waterfall was ahead. "Never Mind..."

Amy realises she can move by sonic not touching her. She pops up, "HEY! WHO SAID YOU CAN BREATH!" Sonic snaps, he punches her back down Again.

Both of the blue hedgehogs fell down the waterfall. And with too booming splashes. . "THIS IS PAYBACK!" Shouts amy. She grabs sonics throat and pushes him into the water. Sonic bounces back up. They wrestled each other badly. Amy kicks him In the middle. Leaving him to fall on his knees.

Sonic yells In pain, "OH SONIC! I didn't mean-OAAHH!" Amy gets pounced in the stomach in return. "OPPS!" Sonic laughs evilly, "I DID MEAN TO!"

"SONIC! PLEASE! LET ME TELL YOU HOW I FEEL!" Amy pleaded. Sonic smugs and sniggers. "Your soo stupid... Amy I don't have any 'feelings' so please.. Shut your god damn mouth."

Sonic runs closer to the other blue. "You better keep running..." Before he could touch her. She spits in his face then ran off again. Sonic had now a slobbery face. He wipes it. He cracks his neck and knuckles.. "Ehehe... Heh..."

...

Underground..

The water was at their necks. The girls were Now floating abit from the ground. "B-blaze! You need to try!" Blaze pants, "I...I cant.. If I do, I might drop it on top of us!" Maria shook her head and begs. "Blaze! You have to trust yourself! If silver can once lift two massive buildings and other giant things. Then this should be easy!"

"Common blaze! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! AMY NEEDS US!" Slience took place. Blaze sighs, she looks at Maria. The water was at the mouths. "I'll tr-" the water already covered their faces.

With a beam of blue light. Maria opens her eyes in amazement. BLAZE WAS LEVITATING ALL THE ROCKS! Blaze grabs hold of her fists. "NMMMM HA!" She made under the water. She pounds the rocks out of the earth. Making the water spat out. And the rocks were flying everywhere. Blaze and Maria were both soaken wet. Maria grins, "You done it blaze!" Blaze laughs and blushes. "Yes! Yes i did! Now common! Amy is in danger! LETS GO!" Blaze flies in the air. Maria then uses shadows air shoes and speeds off.

...

With Sonic and Amy...

Sonic and amy fought along the stream for quite a while. Yet soon amy ran away from the mind twisted speedster. She was near the great mountain. Where silver was defeated. Amy looks back. There was no speedster. Yet she was wrong.

Sonic appeared in front of her. She bangs into him. "Oh... Seems you found me.." Sonic frowns. Amy shakes her head. She had now cuts and bruises everywhere around her body. "Sonic! Please! Don't do this.. Sonic remember! You Love me! And I love you! You kissed me, not me. YOU!" Amy breaks down, "And whatever Essence did to you, it's all a lie! Your sonic the hedgehog! A hero!" Amy holds his shoulders. "YOU NEED TO REMEMBER!"

Sonic sighs, letting a smug. "Amy..." He leans over. She blushes a little. "I'm not interested in your shit talk.." He grabs her by the shoulders and headlock her.  
Spinning round and bangs her to the ground. "AH!" Amy screeches. But sonic still had a good grip of her.

"Amy remember this. And only this... Stop playing in your childish head thinking that I care. I never did.. I never will.. Do you know how much you annoyed me. Especially that hammer.. Too bad you can't summon it. I would've used it to hit you with it.. One bash at a time.."

Amy tries to break lose. Her heart sinks, all those words hurts her deeply. But sonic continues, "For someone I had to save all the time.. I regretted it.. Now I can finally finish you off.."

"No.." Amy whispers. "Cause I don't believe that!" She breaks the grip of sonic. As she runs, pushing sonic with her. He kicks her back. Making her fall face down. Amy gets up, sonic spin dashes towards amy upwards. They both were in the air. Amy spat out blood. "ERRR!" She roars. Quickly turning herself into a ball.

it was now a spin dash battle. Bouncing off each other. Amy releases herself from spinning dashing. Sonic was dashing towards her. Only a few inches away amy kicks sonic away. The blue ball bangs into the mountain. Amy runs up the mountain. Her sweats and blood from her head flows out.

'Common Amy! Keep running! Don't stop!' Cheers Amy's consionsence. Sonic gets up. He was furious now. He gritted his teeth together. "GRRR..." He speeds after her. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Amy's heart snapped. Those words. Never came out of his mouth. Never in his whole life we he do or say.

Amy was now at the top of the mountain. She stops. Seeing how deep if she had fallen. It sure was deep. She backs away slowly. Suddenly her ear twitches, she turns round to see the demon heading towards her full blast. She couldn't help to drop a tear. A tear of fear.

"Heh... This is gonna be a strike..." Growls sonic. He charges, amy panics. Why didn't she move?! There was a option. But too afraid to take it?

He pushes him and her off the mountain. Falling downwards. Neither if them could fly. As sonic was still holing onto Amy's scratched arms. A tears drops out of her jade bloodshot eyes. Heading towards sonic's dull emeralds eyes. As it touched the eyeball. He screeched in pain. "MUUUAAHHH!" As he caught sight. It's like he was holding a different person.

He was holding onto the normal amy. Pink fur. Long quills and a ripped dress.. 'SSSSSOOONNNIICCC!' Spoke a girls voice in his head. He closes his eyes again. Then opening, he saw his blue figure again. "SSSSSOOONNNIICCC!" Calls amy. As well as she said, it sounded a bit like the pink hedgehog he sawed in his head.

Sonic glares at her, he spins her away out of his grasp. Leaving her to smash into the earth. He lands on his feet.

The evil hedgehog walks over slowly, giving his enemy a chance to get up. As she does, she pouches. But he blocks. She left kicks. He blocks again his other arm. He went for a punch. It missed.

Up from the forest cliffs. Maria and blaze arrived. Their eyes darted everywhere. Trying to see where the blue tiny ants were. Blaze gasps, pointing below them beyond the other side of the forest.

Sonic pushes amy away. Making her fall to the ground. She spits up her head. "ΜΑΧΑΙΡΙ!" Enchants sonic. Throwing something sharp towards amy. She dodges. "Agh!" She looks at her right arm. A cut. A cut that slice a bit of her skin. Causing it to bleed fastly.

Amy finds to see a knife. She gets up standing In front of it. Looking at her blue enemy breathing heavily. He grabs hold of his fist. Causing him to smug. "You said... I love you.. No. I hate you.. And you love me.. Yes. But I don't love you back.." He runs to the a big rock. He stands on it. Making him look like a wee king.

"Ever since I met you.. You caused nothing but trouble.. And this?" He looks round him. "This was all YOUR fault. Not Maria's.. Not Blaze's. But you." amy trembles. Letting a tear drop down her cheek again. "And it's your fault that They had to kill their little lovers..." "But aren't you my lover.." Amy asks.

Blaze and Maria looks at each other from above. "She can't listen to him right!" Maria panics. Blaze covers her mouth. "I don't know!" They felt useless. Seeing how much amy was battered than sonic. He was invincible. Nothing can stop him.

Sonics narrowed his eyes. "Ha..ha.. HAHAHAHAHAH HO HHAHAA!" He spat out in laughter. Amy was confused. "Do you think! Ha! No! I'm here to 'kill' you! I never loved you! But it's not just me.. It's everyone. Everyone that you know. Even those two." He points over at a cliff. Amy spots a white and black things.

"But they don't realise it. And to think that you knew ALOT of love? You didn't. You showed the opposite.. All those dates. Were part of your fantasy. All those moments.. Your dreams.. All those screws.. That's fucked up." Sniggers sonic.

Amy felt like she was being battered. All these words. Hurt more than a knife cutting into you. She drops more tears.  
Sonic smirks, narrowing his eyes again. "Heh. Nobody loved you... So I'm doing ya a favour..."

There was silence. Amy's head was low. All her memories felt shattered. All her bones somehow felt snapped. Her heart.. Felt ripped. "I'll do my own favour.."

Sonic raises his eyebrow. "I said. I'll do my own favour. You may be right. About everything. Seeing on how much I screwed up I am. But... I can see this is the sonic the hedgehog I'm seeing. The true sonic. All those words. Were fake. All those kisses and hugs. Were fake. I'm standing here alive.. No I'm dead."

Amy lifts up the knife from behind her showing it towards her enemy. Sonic's eyes widen.

...

Mobotroplis City

Everybody's eyes widen. "NO!" Yells cream in tears. The creatures bangs themselves everywhere. Essence looks at sonic. His eyes were filled with tears. Not like girl tears but man tears. Essence laughs.

...

The Ever Distance

Maria and blaze yells, "AMY NO!"

Amy stares at the knife. "So I'm worthless. So I'm immature.. So I'm just a Fangirl.. A damsel in distress... And you want me dead.. Well that's what you get.."

Sonic felt weird. He leans forward. He whispers, "Amy..."

It felt like drums were drumming . Amy rises the knife above her. "Goodbye Sonic The Hedgehog.." As amy strikes downwards. "AGGH!" "NOOOO!" Yells the blue speedster as he runs with great speed.

"Acc-" with a sound of a knife stuck inside you.

"..." Nothing spoke of blaze and Maria. Standing num and still.

...

Mobotroplis City

Essence stands up, with her eyes widen. Mouth dropped. Completely shocked by it all. So was everybody else. The creatures were silent. The thunder and lighting stopped rumbling.

All that was made was the sound of sonic The true hero tear dripping.

* * *

There another chapter complete! Only two more to go! :3

and I left ya a cliffhanger... Haha :3

**please**: **Review**, **Follow** and **Favourite**

this **story** and my **page**.

AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER ONE OF 'Till this day- The Incredible Journey'

Thank You!


	19. ON HOLD

**Discontinued. (For the time being) **

**Yeah. I have terrible news. I will 'Not' Continue 'Turned Against Loved Ones.' **

**But hopefully for the time being, for I have completely lost my head with my new story. Plus, I think this story isn't that good. :( **

**For those who liked it, well Thank You. It's means 'ALOT' to me. But I didn't say i would stop. Let's say it's on 'Hold.' **

**And I really love you's guys for reviewing! I have been working on chapter 18. When I thought, **

Me: Why don't I give this story a break.?

**What I mean by 'break' is basically saying. "Wait till I'm in the mood to make it more better." Cause at the moment. Do you ever get the feeling, 'I feel like I cant make this any better.. How though?' **

**So, my guts tells me to put this story on 'HOLD' not '****Discontinued.' **

******Well, I hopes you's guys fully understand. I'm quite proud of myself, able to write over 10 chapters. But I STILL HADNT LOST INTEREST! **

******Just having a little break with this one, and continuing... **

******"Till This Day- The Incredible Journey." **

******If you hadn't heard about it, feel free and take a peak. **

******Special thanks to: Papapa, for giving some good advices and support! Good luck for your new story! **

******AND THANKS TO EVERYONE! **

******Stay tuned for info If I catch up with this.. Peace out. **


	20. No longer

well guys... How ya doing. For some people who has followed this story and enjoyed it. I'm sorry to say I will not continue it. I'm so sorry, but comparing it to my new story and this one. the new one makes more sense. And I'm more into it.

But I would be so happy if you's guys just either posted your last reviews. And I don't want to repeat this again but. CHECK OUT 'Till this Day- The Incredible Journey.' PLEASE!

_I'm begging ya for mercy!_

_(yeah yeah) _

_why wont you release me?_

_(yeah yeah) _

And I don't know the rest. But yes. This story is now in the past, gone and forgotten. But hey, in future for new and better stories will be up. But please, please, PLEASE! Post your last review and check out my other story. I'm begging ya.

Thank you's all for your support. But there will be no more chapters of Turned Against Loved One..

(But check out: s/10190084/1/Till-This-Day-The-incredible-Journey )

**YOU'S ARE ALL FABULOUS!**


End file.
